Divide the Child
by Denise Allen
Summary: This is now AU with the start of season 2:A continuation of what happened after the cliff hanger for season 1. Spoiler Alert for season 1 Possible spoilers for season 2.Not to episodes directly, but elements introduced in S2 may be mentioned.
1. Lauras POV

Laura Roslin sat in the cell madder than hell. No mad didn't even begin to describe it. The jerk had dared placed her in the brig. So, Starbuck flew back to Caprica to get the "Arrow of Apollo." It was their only chance to find Earth.

When Adama had mentioned Earth it was a myth a fable. Earth a false hope to give humanity a reason to survive and fight. The gods were funny life was funny sometimes. They found Kobol. It was real. She was sure of that. She was certain there was an earth now. Surer of earth than anything she had been in her life. Just as she knew, she would never see it. The damned man had summoned a legend and it had actually come.

She hadn't exactly coerced Lt. Kara Thrace. But, if she was honest with herself, she really hadn't given her any choice either. She had revealed the man she viewed as her father to be a liar. She had broken a pact with the Commander. A low blow granted, but they needed that damned arrow whether Adama knew it or not.

Now as she sat in the brig and cooled down she realized William Adama had reacted not just as a commander who had lost an invaluable strategic weapon and key pilot, to a drug induced vision as Billy had called it, but also as a father protecting someone he regarded as his daughter on what he considered a suicide mission.

Stupid! Stupid! How could she have been so stupid? Caprica was infested with Cylons and irradiated to hell. She sent Starbuck back into hell. She had been so focused on the Temple of Athena and finding the location of Earth. She should have thought this through more carefully. The personal and military ramifications of what she had asked were crashing in on her now.

Then there was Lee. She viewed him as a son, and if she was honest maybe a little bit more. No wonder the Commander had looked at her with contempt. She remembered saying "I know who you are, but Captain Apollo has a nice ring to it, don't you think"

She had been so wrong. He wasn't Captain Apollo. He was Lee Adama, son of a living legend, William Adama's flesh and blood. William Adama protected his own right or wrong. She had seen clear evidence of that with Starbuck.

She remembered promising Lee that both jobs wouldn't interfere with each other.

He had never shown his father anything but loyalty until today. It had been his decision she consoled herself. Yes, that was certainly true, but in all honesty she had her part to play in all this. She had probably helped cost him his rank, his wings, and possibly more importantly his father and Kara.

Adama had warned both of them. What was the old adage? "You can't serve two masters. She had been kidding herself. This was bound to have happened eventually. Adama had seen it, and had tried to warn them.

Hell, she thought she'd be lucky to ever see daylight again. And she wasn't sure she completely blamed Adama. Now that she'd had a minute to see his side. Damn, what a mess…

All her introspection abruptly halted as claxons screamed all over the Galactica.

Oh damn! Were they under attack again? "Condition one. Set condition one ..."

That sounded like Col. Tigh's voice "Marine!" Laura shouted.

The guard at the door jumped to attention and proceeded to her cell.

"Yes, Ma'am, what do you need?"

"What is happening? Why are we at condition 1?" She demanded.

"I don't know Ma'am. They won't tell me anything. We only receive news on a need to know basis down here Ma'am. Will there be anything else?"

"Please inform Commander Adama I would like to speak with him as soon as possible." Laura demanded.

The marine's eyes popped in surprise at her tone. "Yes, Ma'am I'll relay the message. Will there be anything else?"

No, thank you." Laura said softly and went to sit back down on the bench in her cell.


	2. Tighs Bridge

The bridge was chaos. The medical team had arrived as half of the CIC piled on top of Sharon Valeri. Col. Tigh and the medics were trying to get the commander loaded on a gurney, Lee and Dee held on to his hands talking to him softly as they started to move him.

As they were carrying the stretcher toward the life station Lee started following the stretcher. The two marines guarding him immediately grabbed to restrain him. Lee's feet were not shackled as was normally procedure. This was a mistake the two marines would never make again. As they tried to drag him away from his father he lashed out kicking one of the guards in the face as the other went to pin him to the ground.

Tigh intervened quickly. The last thing he needed was another injured Adama in life station.

"LEE!. Captain stop now! That's an order." Tigh screamed at him.

Something in Tigh's tone registered in Lee's numbed mind. He stopped fighting and looked up at Col. Tigh. What Tigh saw there scared him. He would have killed the guards to get to his father, Tigh had no doubt. He was in shock and eyes were totally blank. Tigh wasn't exactly sure what he was registering, but he was going to get him to life station immediately. Hell it was no surprise, his father had just been shot and bled all over him.

"Guard, escort Captain Adama to life station. He is to remain there until I give further orders. Once there remove the cuffs, and tell personnel on duty that Captain Adama needs to be examined and treated if necessary. That's all."

Tigh turned and bent down and talked to Lee very softly as if he were a scared child. He wasn't very good at this, but he needed to keep him together until they could get him to his father and life station.

"Lee, look at me." He said softly. Lee gave no indication of hearing him. "These soldiers are going to take you to life station. to see your father. I want you to go with them. Do I have your word you'll cooperate?" Tigh asked very quietly.

He didn't want to shackle and carry Lee Adama bodily from CIC after everything else that had happened.

Lee gave a small nod of assent to Tigh and slowly got up from the floor.. Tigh breathed a sigh of relief as the guards led him out of CIC without any further incident. Tigh watched Lee go wishing Starbuck were here for the first time in memory. She would have been able to handle him, but then he would have had to arrest her for the murder of Sharon Valeri (or whatever she was) he though wryly, as he went on to handle her next.


	3. Sharon

Sharon Valeri turned the gun on herself. She was a Cylon, but she didn't want to be a Cylon. She was Sharon Valeri, no she was model number nine. But she loved Tyrol. She knew that, but she was Cylon, how could she love a man? How could she shoot one of them and yet love another. And it was love she knew that. How could she know love when she was a Cylon? She wanted to die, that would be easier. She wanted to live, she just didn't want to live as a Cylon.

Col. Tigh slapped the gun from her hand. Four Marines came running with their side arms drawn. No. She wouldn't kill herself. She had done it. She had finally hurt someone. She didn't want to hurt Commander Adama, she just couldn't stop herself. How could a Cylon live among humans she was expected to hurt, but didn't want to hurt. Sharon wanted to be something she knew was impossible, she wanted to be human.

Better to be human she thought no matter how inferior and flawed, than to be this abomination that she had become. She knew this wasn't what God wanted for her. But she wanted it anyway. She stopped caring about God in that minute. Any God that could make her hurt those she loved, and yes it was love she told herself, was not worthy of worship. She would never be human, but she would never hurt another human again. She didn't know how she knew this, but God or the gods (she wasn't sure which) didn't want her to hurt a human again. In that moment clarity finally came, she was not model nine, or human Sharon Valeri. She was simply Sharon also known as Boomer. That was how she would think of herself from here forward.

Now how did she make this right.? She knew now she had to make this right. The first action she took was to send a silent prayer for Commander Adama to the human gods. She didn't know if they would hear a Cylon, but she would try anyway. Then for good measure, she sent a prayer to the Cylon God as well. Would a Cylon God help humans? She didn't know, but again she would try.

She would help the humans now because she had to fix this. That was the right thing to do she decided. She knew they would never trust her again. She would be isolated, probably for her natural life. She accepted this as her penance. Whether that would be a few hours or many years, she didn't know yet. She sent another prayer to God and the gods. "Help me." was the simple prayer she said silently. Time would tell whether either would hear her.

Tigh and several marines covered Sharon. They shackled and restrained her now that she was disarmed.

."If she moves kill her." Tigh ordered.

Sharon looked directly at Tigh and spoke softly. "I won't hurt anyone else."

She looked away and added softly "I'm sorry."

Tigh didn't know what to say to that, but frak he believed she really was sorry.

Next to deal with the President and , then to check Life Station and Will and Lee Adama. He was not looking forward to either as he headed toward the brig.


	4. The Brig

Laura Roslin watched bewildered as they led Lt Sharon Valeri into the brig under heavy guard with a blaster pointed directly at her head. She moved forward in the cell, and looked at Sharon Valeri. She looked dismal with bruises about her face.

"What the…?" she started to ask, when Col. Tigh came into the brig with his blaster drawn, Laura watched stunned.

"Madam President move back away from the prisoner immediately. Now! Move to the back of your cell. I'll be with you presently." Tigh ordered.

She immediately obeyed without question, which was unheard for her. There was an iron quality in Tigh's voice that left no room for argument. She immediately sat back on the bench at the back of her cell, and waited until Tigh finished.

Tigh spent some time talking with Lt. Valeri, but Laura could not hear what was discussed. She watched fascinated waiting for Tigh to come. She figured she would learn soon enough what had happened. She also started to wonder where Captain Adama was. She would have expected him to be in the brig by now. Something big was happening, she knew. Now just what exactly had happened in the past few hours that she had missed was the question.

Tigh sent for the medic to dress Sharon's wounds. Tigh signaled to the guard to open Laura's cell.

"Madam president if you would follow me please. We have some urgent things we need to discuss. .The doctor also tells me that he wants to see you in Life Station when we are done." Tigh looked at her for a moment to see if she would offer anything.

She remained silent and simply gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Colonel, I need something to eat if that would be possible. I haven't been able to keep much down lately."

Tigh nodded as they moved from the brig. Tigh waved away one of the marine guards as he started to follow.

"Madam President I'm going to take you to your quarters. I think that will be private enough to discuss what has happened and what were going to do about this whole mess."

"Colonel where is Commander Adama?". Something was obviously very wrong and it involved the Commander or his son. That might explain the condition one alert blared over the ship earlier.

"In your quarters, I'll fill you in, and you and I will work out some details that need to be addressed."

Laura nodded and the walked in silence. The marine guards saluted as they walked through the entrance to her quarters.


	5. Tighs Discussion

Laura turned rapidly and immediately fired at him.

"Col. What the hell is going on? I see one of our pilots placed in the brig with a blaster to her head. Commander Adama is missing in action and Captain Adama who should be in the brig is nowhere to be found."

Tigh had to give her credit she was quick study, and she faced him down unbowed after many hours in the brig. He suspected Will had placed her there partly, so she could cool down, and to let her think about the ramifications of what had happened. Also Tigh had to admit, it would probably help the old man cool down also. He was madder than hell, and placing her in the brig for a day probably made him feel a hell of a lot better too.

"Sit down Madam president this is going to take a while." Tigh motioned to the table. "Let me order some dinner for us. It's going to be a long night." Tigh went to the phone and ordered dinner.

"Gaeta, tell my wife I'll be late this evening. I won't be eating dinner with her. Thank you."

Turning back to Laura Roslin, he started with the worst news first.

"Commander Adama has been shot twice point blank in the stomach by Sharon Valeri a raptor pilot. She's a Cylon plant, and she managed to infiltrate to the highest levels of the air group. She was in the CIC talking with the Commander when she pulled her blaster and shot him twice from about two feet away. The Commander is in surgery now. I am waiting for an update, but the doctor says it will be several hours before he can tell me anything specific. I left Captain Adama with his father in Life Station for now. Right now, placing him in the brig would serve no purpose."

Laura Roslin sat in stunned silence at the table. Tigh watched waiting for her to absorb the news.

"What can I do? How serious …where is Lee, Captain Adama" She stammered once she could speak at all.

Damn! This was bad. The Commander could be infuriating, but she had no illusions exactly how important he was to the entire fleet. He was the reason they stood any chance at all. He allowed an autonomous civilian government , and allowed her a free reign other than military matters. She had gone too far in many respects, and he had overreacted as a result. Now they had to bring it back to center and fast.

She looked at Tigh for moment. She knew a lot of the crew didn't respect him, but for some reason Commander Adama did. She had found the man was an annoyingly good judge of character. She was curious where Tigh would go with all this.

"What do you need from me, Colonel? I assume if you were going to depose the government we wouldn't be sitting here?"

Tigh eyed her carefully for a minute. "Madam President did you know that Captain Adama was going to commit mutiny aboard Colonial One?" Tigh looked directly at her waiting for her answer.

Laura was surprised. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it was definitely not this. "No," She stated emphatically. "are we here to discuss why I incited Captain Adama to mutiny. If we are, then there's nothing left to discuss." She said rising from her seat.

"Madam President sit down.." Tigh ordered. "I needed to know why my CAG put a gun to my head. Now that we have that clear let's proceed."

Tigh was greatly relieved. He needed to trust her to work with her at all.

Laura looked confused, but Tigh offered no more explanation. She stood in her place trying to decide exactly what they were discussing here. She felt like a pupil, and apparently, she had just passed a test. She just wasn't sure what Col. Tigh was testing.

"Sit down Madam President." Tigh gestured to the chair. This time it was a request not an order like previously. Apparently, whatever Tigh needed to know he found in her answer. This time she sat down.

A marine knocked on the door and brought dinner and drinks into the room. Laura picked at her dinner , while Tigh attacked his. He hadn't eaten since this had happened several hours earlier.

'So, Colonel what exactly do we need to discuss?" Laura asked.

"I need someone to take care of the civilian fleet. We need to set a few rules. I have a general understanding of the agreement you had with the Commander. I think we need to refine that, so that civilian and military matters are clearly divided. I want no more room for misunderstanding, and I do not want a repeat incident like either Lt Thrace or Captain Adama."

"I have clear right as head of the government to call on members of the military for the good of the fleet." Laura knew she had made a serious judgment in error with Lt. Thrace. She however was not yet willing to admit that to Col. Tigh. She wanted to see his reaction. Was he really trying to work with her, or was he looking for an excuse to declare martial law?

Tigh took a deep breath.

"Perhaps you could explain to me clearly , how for the good of the fleet, you sent one of our most senior skilled Viper pilots back into irradiated Cylon occupied territory due to a Kamala induced vision Madam President?"

Laura blanched slightly. She knew the military ramifications were far more serious than she had thought at the time.

Tigh continued.

"Not only are we down a senior pilot we can ill afford, plus they now have the information from FTL jump computer on the raider that may give away our location. We know far too little about how the raider works to know all its capabilities yet. Should I add that the probability of Lt Thrace being captured and tortured for information is extremely high. She possesses enough information for the Cylons to find us Madam President. So, please explain to me how this can all be for the good of the fleet?" Tigh asked her angrily.

This wasn't anything Laura hadn't already thought herself.

"So, what do you intend to do with me then Colonel? "

"What would you have me do Madam President? Place you back in the brig. That certainly is tempting. If you can't understand why Commander Adama placed you there in the first place, especially after I just told you, maybe this discussion is useless. You frakked up Madam President! You frakked up royally! And it's going to take a lot of work to undo this." Tigh said. He got up and paced the room.

He turned and challenged her to deny what he had just said.


	6. Tighs Discussion pt2

She looked away. She was the president. That meant she got the credit when she did well, it also meant when she made mistakes they were huge. This one was huge.

She looked directly at Tigh no time like the present for a confession.

"I overstepped my bounds. This was a military decision. I used classified knowledge between Commander Adama and myself to convince Lt Starbuck to undertake the mission to Caprica. Knowing what I know, I would have probably done the same. I was wrong, but finding earth is imperative, and "The Arrow of Apollo" is our only hope "

"I know about earth being a myth." Tigh said. "Since finding Kobol, I even pray you are right. If by some miracle of the gods Lt. Thrace returns, and we gain access to Kobol, you'll be a hero Madam President. So, pray to the gods, pray very hard. Until then…"

"How do you know about earth, Col?" Laura interrupted pointedly.

"There are few secrets aboard a battlestar and fewer between a Commander and an XO. It's part of the job."

Taking an opportunity to segway into the next issue, her health, Tigh decided to press his advantage.

"We have several issues we have to cover Madam President, so I going to delay religious discussions until a later time. First, Madam President are you still taking Kamala? And have you had any other visions of any type?"

She didn't bother to ask how he knew about the Kamala. As he said there were few secrets aboard a battlestar.

"I have stopped the Kamala. It is not helping the cancer. Any visions I have now will not be from the Kamala treatments."

Tigh nodded he didn't want to remove her due to incapacity for medical reasons. That would be just one more mess among many.

"What are we going to do about your illness Madam President. Dr Baltar is missing, and we have a serious power vacuum, if you become incapacitated. Given the gravity of your condition, you need to decide who will replace you."

"How did you…?" Laura didn't get to finish her question before Col. Tigh decided to stop another argument.

"Madam President, when you became president of the colonies you lost all privacy. Now during a time of war, with such a serious illness, stability of your government is first priority. You need to designate someone to step into your place. I'll leave that to you to decide."

"I want…" Laura started.

"Madam President, let me finish I only have a few more things. Then I'll be happy answer your questions and get us on our way."

She nodded and reserved her comments for now.

"I want you with the help of Lt Gaeta and your assistant Billy to clearly delineate the authority of the civilian administration for now. This document will be up for review in six months or upon you death whichever is first. I want a draft of the document for my review and for council review with a closed debate within two days. I will handle the military equivalent of this For now, Lt Gaeta or I will address your military questions or needs, until the Commander is well enough to resume this duty."

Tigh stopped for a moment waiting to see if Laura would protest. She looked angry at his tone, but he wouldn't allow such a gaping breech of military security again.

Tigh spoke very softly, just above a whisper. Laura strained to hear him. His tone however was deadly serious. "Most importantly, Madam President if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will throw your ass in the brig myself and flush the key personally. The same goes for Captain Adama and Lt Thrace if she returns. Captain Adama will no longer be your military advisor. I need my CAG with undivided loyalties."

The "if she returns" hit Laura hard. She knew Tigh was trying to shame her. He had succeeded. She thought of Lee as invaluable to her. She also knew this was non-negotiable.

Laura took a gulp of air, but marched forward. She wouldn't show weakness. "How do I know you'll honor the agreement? How do I know you won't declare martial law the minute I disagree with you?"

"You don't." Tigh said "You have my word I will honor what I sign. That will have to do."

Laura nodded. She had no choice but to trust him. "Can you promise Commander Adama will honor the document also?"

"Yes, the Commander will honor any decisions I make, while I am in command."

Tigh sounded certain. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. It would have to do for now.

"OK Col. You'll have your document. You may not like all the details in it."

"I'm willing to take that chance Madam President., I.'ll brief Lt Gaeta of my decision. I want this done here in case we need him.in CIC for anything. So, for now I'd like you to stay aboard Galactica."

Laura nodded in agreement. It could have been much worse. Tigh was arrogant, but he had been reasonably fair. She wasn't sure if Adama would have been as even handed with her.

"Let's go to Life Staton now, Madam President. The doctor needs see you."

Tigh led the way from her quarters.


	7. Caprica

Starbuck rolled over, she was on something hard.

"Damn!" she exclaimed. "What the frak!" She hurt. She hurt everywhere. She felt like she had hit the wall at full speed in her viper.

"Shh, don't move." Came a familiar voice through the fog.

Kara turned on her back and opened her eyes. She jumped as she saw Sharon there, and everything came rushing back like a nightmare, but it was real.

"Starbuck stay still." Helo was bending over her. There was concern on his face.

"Ow! Damn!" Kara tried to rise, that didn't work too well. Kara looked around and took inventory. She had the hell beat out of her. Her sides hurt, and hurt badly. She knew she was in trouble. Breathing was an effort and hurt like hell.

Starbuck focused on Helo. "Where are we? Why is she with us?" Kara asked with disgust in her voice.

Helo sighed. "We're under the museum. She is keeping us alive for now."

Sharon had said nothing so far just watching as Kara tried to move.

Starbuck looked at Sharon. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." Sharon answered truthfully. "I do know you need help and soon. You have several broken ribs, and they need attention before you get hurt further. We're going to have to get out of here tonight."

"You can thank your friend for that." The arrow flashed back into her memory. The reason she had the hell beat out of her. "The…"

Helo read her mind before she could move again.

"Right here. Don't worry." Helo held up the arrow for Kara to see.

Kara looked straight at Sharon. "Is this a game to you? Do like hurting us? Why don't you just shoot me now? It would show at least you have a soul."

Sharon looked away. She actually looked guilty. Starbuck didn't know what to make of it.

Sharon took a big breath. "We have souls, but they are different than yours. At least they were when we started. We thought we were being merciful. "

They viewed it as a favor saving humans from themselves. It was more merciful. Now she don't know.

"Merciful? "Kara lunged at Sharon.

"Aaghh!" Kara doubled over in pain. Damn! She was going to die here. She was going to die without making peace with Lee. No!

"Stop that!" Sharon held her down gently. She took a syringe from the first aid kit.

"This will stop the pain. You need to stay still."

Sharon turned to Helo.

"We have to bind her ribs before they go through her lungs."

Kara felt the syringe go in and wondered if this was the end. "Sorry Lee" she thought. "I should have told you. I frakked up. Forgive me please. I wanted it to be you. I only wanted it to be you. Forgive me, Lee."

The shot took effect and Kara quieted. Sharon removed some tape from the first aid kit, and she and Helo got busy binding Kara's ribs as quickly as possible.

"Move her slowly on her side. Don't push on her ribs. Slowly."

Sharon worked quickly wrapping up her ribs.

"We have to get out of here tonight. She won't survive another day. I don't think there's any internal bleeding, but she is still in bad shape."

Helo looked at Kara. He was scared. Sharon had learned watching them, and the way he had treated her before he realized what she really was. She was right when she said she had a soul. All "human" Cylons had a soul. They were missing a conscience. That was the word for this idea: decency, right, wrong, remorse and guilt. Those emotions made them so much more. It was the difference between the humans and the Cylons. She suspected many humans lacked one. But, these two redeemed those that didn't. They were not pets as Six referred to them. They didn't have to right to do this to them. They were living caring people, and they deserved to be left in peace to their own destiny.

Now, their destiny was hers as well. They would be killed, or they would escape tonight.

Sharon turned to Helo. It was dusk and Starbuck needed a few hours rest then she had to fly them out of here in the raider. Sharon couldn't do that.

"We have to get to the raider." Sharon said ' They're going to be looking for us there. Damn! We have to get her out of here tonight."

Helo looked at Sharon. He had no choice, but to trust her. Either they escaped or they died tonight. He wouldn't have Starbuck go through this hell. He would kill her first. Better that than play the rat in a maze for the Cylons.

"Why are you helping us?"

"They'll kill me too. They want the child, and then they'll kill me. They're not getting the baby. I'll kill him first." Sharon stated without a bit of doubt or regret. "This stops here."

Sharon paused and thought of how to word this.

"You may hate me for the rest of our lives, but don't blame the child. This wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Helo shouted furious "What you weren't supposed to feel guilty torturing your rats before killing them. Remorse, you're feeling remorse now! How does it feel? How do you like it?"

"OK! OK! Hate me if it will help. Right now I just want to get out of here alive. The Galactica is the only chance we have. Only Starbuck knows how to get there, so for now you need me, and we need her. So stop whining, and let's get her in shape to get us the hell out of here." Sharon fired back.

Helo swallowed. She had a point. He wanted to believe her badly. He didn't dare, not until Starbuck was safe. Then maybe, just maybe he would risk it.

Helo bent and carefully lifted Starbuck. '"Shhh" he rubbed her cheek gently. Other than a groan he got no response. Sharon watched carefully and for just a moment understood why Six felt jealousy.

"Stop it!" she thought . So, this was what it was like to be human. Not just to be able to feel emotions, but to have no control over feeling. Scary, but much more alive than what she had been. This was not part of her original design, but she preferred it.

In that minute she knew she had to help them, no matter what they did to her. She had to try to fix this. Now, she was going to get them to the raider.

They walked under the airfield. The sewers were infested with rats. There would be a few centurions on guard. That would be the easy part. They had about thirty minutes before someone missed the patrol.

They waited below the airfield until it started to get dark. Starbuck slowly regained consciousness. She was wet and cold, but her sides felt a lot better. So, she hadn't killed her.

Sharon sat with Helo planning when Starbuck interrupted.

"You'll need someone to fly that thing?" She asked with some her bravado returning.

They both looked over and Helo smiled. "Welcome back, sleepyhead." Helo scooted to her and helped her sit up slowly. "How are you doing?" he asked concerned.

"Better. Nice place you have here, Helo." She quipped. Helo smiled relieved. That sounded much more like the Starbuck he knew.

Kara turned to Sharon. "Thanks." She said softly. She didn't know why, but she felt it necessary. She could have killed her. For some reason, Kara didn't think she was playing with her. She prayed she was right.

They sat discussing and getting down their respective roles. Helo and Sharon would gain access to the raider, while Kara would get it fired up and get the jump computer ready to go. They were only going to get one chance at this.

It was dark. Helo took out the two centurions, and then they ran up the ladder, and approached the back of the field. Sharon knew the resistance should be greatest by the captured raider. From what she could see there were about a dozen centurions in the area. She didn't see Six. She suspected she wasn't far.

What Kara told no one was that she had taken the memory from the FTL computer. The Cylons weren't going to use her as a means to the fleet. She'd destroy herself before they found the fleet.

Sharon took a percussion grenade from her pack and threw it at the guards near the raider. They needed to get in without damaging the raider.

Kara sneaked toward the raider. While everyone ran at the distraction, Kara pulled herself into the raider.. She climbed partially inside, when Six grabbed her by the neck..

"Remember me, Starbuck?" Six hissed. "Now where were we?"

Kara didn't even have time to struggle before Sharon was there.

Suddenly Six jerked back violently as Sharon fired her blaster blindly.

"Get her the hell out of here now!" Kara commanded as she ran to the front of the crammed cockpit, and fired up the engines.

Helo came running screaming at them. "In! Get in now they're coming!"

Sharon jammed herself next to Kara to make room for Helo.

Kara somehow got the raider off the ground. They were off center because of the excess weight. Kara worked to compensate

"Sharon, seal the bottom now!" She ordered. "We need an airtight seal.. Fast"

Sharon nodded and half crawled over Helo to seal the membrane to keep the oxygen inside the ship.

As they were rising the raider was glanced by a bullet. Kara was thrown from the controls.

"Helo get the controls." Kara yelled. "Keep this thing flying. I have to get the memory into the computer."

"Helo was tangled with Sharon, and grabbed the control as Starbuck went for the FTL computer.

She said a quick prayer to the gods and jammed the memory into the computer. She rapidly keyed in to coordinates and made the calculations for the FTL jump. She prayed that the Galactica was still there.

Helo worked at breaking orbit. The raider slowed down with all the excess weight it carried. There were raiders approaching rapidly as Helo moved to dodge the missile.

"Incoming Starbuck!" Helo shouted.

It was now or never. Starbuck looked at the computer. She hit the controls and hoped the Galactica was still there.

They vanished as the missile passed through thin air. The raider vanished and reappeared in the middle of the fleet.

"Galactica don't shoot. It's us." Starbuck screamed into the radio exuberant.

A whoop was heard on the wireless on bridge of the Galactica as a Cylon raider suddenly appeared on the console in front of Lt Gaeta.


	8. Home Again

Tigh and Roslin walked into Life Station., as Dr Salik approached. He looked tired but relieved. Laura released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"He's going to be OK." She said very softly to herself. She offered a fervent thank you prayer to the gods. An enormous weight felt like it had just lifted off her shoulders.. "I owe someone up there." She thought as they waited for the doctor to brief them on Commander Adama's condition.

The doctor motioned to his office. Laura sat down grateful for the chair. She was exhausted, but she could sleep later.

"He's going to be fine, but he's very weak right now. He lost a lot of blood. We took two units from his son. Luckily, they are a close match. It probably saved his life."

"You took blood from the Commander's son?" Tigh asked confused. Artificial plasma was typically used in surgery. "Why did you need blood?"

The doctor continued. " We need to manufacture plasma and quickly. I'm going to have a blood drive to keep some compatible blood in stock, until the hospital ship can makeup for the demand. With all the injuries and the Commander took five units. We were lucky we had the Captain nearby."

The doctor continued outlining the Commander's condition.

The bullets knicked the liver and a kidney. One went through the small intestine, but we were able to repair the damage. The quick response saved him. Commend your bridge crew, they probably saved him by reacting so quickly. He was lucky there wasn't major damage. He's going to be in recovery for rest of the night. " The doctor looked at the clock. "I should say morning now. He'll be out of the anesthesia sometime this afternoon. He'll need bed rest with no duty at all for at least four weeks. We'll discuss that again when he's up and around. Knowing him you'll have a fun time enforcing that order."

Tigh chuckled. "I'll just pull rank on him. You'll have to back me on that one."

The doctor laughed. "I don't know if I'm that brave my friend. We'll deal with that crisis when we get there."

Laura just smiled. She could imagine a very grumpy Adama on their hands once he started feeling better. She thought she might actually enjoy that.

"Doctor, first can we see the Commander?" Laura asked.

The doctor shook his head. "He's still asleep in recovery. I'm only allowing his son in there for now. Colonel, if you need to talk to the Captain, feel free to go back, but he's sleeping right now. It's been a long night, and he needs the rest.. I've given him some boosters to help make up his blood supply. He'll be fine in a day."

Laura bristled not used to being told no. It was a feeling she did not like, and lately she heard a lot of it. She understood. It was typical medical practice only family or necessary visitors in the recovery room. She could try pulling rank, but this was the doctor's domain. She didn't think he would allow it, and she couldn't overrule him on medical matters.

The doctor sighed and went on to the next issue.

"Colonel, why don't you go back and check on Captain Adama. I need to talk to the President alone. And then I plan on sleeping for the next ten hours or so."

Tigh smiled and nodded. He proceeded to rise from his chair. He turned to Laura.

"Madam President if you need anything page Lt Gaeta or myself through the comm. system. You are free to go anywhere except CIC or the brig. I'll inform you when we are ready to interrogate the prisoner, if you want to witness it."

That surprised her. She was pleased that he was willing to allow her at the interrogation.

She nodded. "Thank you Col. I would like to be there…"

A massive yell on Tigh's wireless interrupted her.


	9. Home Again pt2

"What the hell?. Gaeta! What the hell is going on up there?" Tigh demanded into the radio he was wearing.

"Sir! We have a Draedus contact. It's a Cylon Raider." Gaeta paused for a few seconds. "The Cylon raider sir. Lt Starbuck's raider sir!" Gaeta shouted into his mic.

"Holy frak. She did it. She actually did it!" Tigh exclaimed.

Laura turned suddenly to Tigh Tigh's expression could only mean one thing. Starbuck had returned. ."She made it?" Laura half asked and half declared astonished.

"Yeah!" Laura almost jumped for joy.

Tigh had to smile at the very undignified, but very appropriate response.

"Gaeta, patch me through on an encrypted channel. I want an escort into the Starboard landing bay. Get me a guard detail down there with heavy armament."

Laura looked surprised but said nothing. She assumed he had his reasons.

"Galactica actual, this is Starbuck. I've brought the cat home sir." Tigh could almost hear her smile through the radio.

He wanted to do the same. She drove him insane, but he was very glad to hear her voice. Life just got a whole lot better with her return. Things might actually work now.

"Lt., it's Tigh .actual is unavailable. I'll have to do for now. Come into the Starboard landing bay."

"Roger that Galactica actual, on all counts. Sir is he..? " Starbuck stopped herself. She didn't want to discuss this in front of Sharon. She would find out soon enough. "Sir, we have company. I need a medical team and an armed escort. Sir, Lt Valeri is a toaster. I have her double here sir. Sir, she claims she's pregnant by Helo.. Helo confirms the story, sir."

Tigh's face looked shocked and pleased at the same time. Starbuck had given him a token of respect. Actual was the word for the Commander of the vessel. He never expected she would use it in reference to him.

"Roger that Starbuck. We'll meet you there. Galactica out."

Tigh turned and he was actually smiling. Something Laura couldn't ever remember seeing.

"Madam President. It appears someone heard your prayers. You'll have to tell me how you do that sometime."

:"Doctor I don't think you're going to sleep quite yet. Starbuck requests a medical team down in starboard landing bay. Doctor,. I need to speak with you alone. Madam President why don't you stay here."

"Madam President. I need to run a few tests on you. They can wait until later if you want."

"No, do them now if you have the people. It doesn't look like I'll be sleeping for a while yet."

"OK. I'll order the scans for you. You can grab a bed here if you want to rest."

Laura nodded and followed the doctor from his office. He motioned to a medical tech, and gave her orders for several scans.

Tigh waited and repeated what Starbuck had told him. If Laura had seen the doctor's face, she would have insisted on accompanying them to the landing bay.

Tigh, the medical team, and an armed marine escort met the raider in Starboard bay.

Starbuck crawled slowly from the raider. As she stood upright, she noticed neither the Commander nor Lee there. What the hell happened while she was gone? At the very least she expected Tigh to ream her for stealing the raider. He almost looked happy to see her. She couldn't have been gone that long.

"Sir? " she said slightly unsteady on her feet.

Tigh grabbed her as she swayed slightly. "Here. Sit down before you fall down." Tigh guided her to a medical gurney.

"Come out of the raider." he commanded.

Helo was next. The astonished deck crew broke out in smiles and cheers.

Tigh turned to Starbuck. "He's real?"

Starbuck nodded unable to say anything for a moment. Now that she was home, all she wanted to do was see Lee and the Commander and collapse.

"As far as I can tell. I would use the Cylon detector to be sure sir."

Finally Sharon crawled out of the ship. Several people lunged forward.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" Tigh thundered. "Marines shoot the first person who moves toward her without my permission."

He walked slowly to Sharon. Very softly he said "I understand you claim to be pregnant by a human."

She nodded, but said nothing.

:"I'm going to take you to the medical wing in detention. If you so much as breath funny, I will have them put more holes in you than you can count. Do you understand me?"

Sharon nodded. "I won't give you any problem."

Tigh nodded.

Frak , that was the second time he believed a Cylon .This was getting stranger by the minute.

Tigh nodded and gave orders for the Marines to escort Sharon and Helo to Life Station.

Tigh followed along side Starbuck's gurney as they moved.

"Holding on Lt.?" He asked.

He actually sounded concerned.

"Yes, sir. I think my ribs are busted. I got the crap beat out of me by another Cylon. I'll fill you in. Sir, what happened to Commander Adama?"

"Our Lt Valeri shot him point blank."

Starbuck hissed and tried to sit up on the gurney.

"Sit back Starbuck. He's out of surgery, and he's going to be OK."

Starbuck reclined and closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you sir."

"For what Lt.?"

"Not throwing my ass straight in the brig for one."

Tigh actually chuckled.

"I have something else in mind for both you and Captain Adama. Lt. I assure you by the time both of you are done you'll be longing for the brig and an easy court martial. I need both of you. You're both too damn good to lose, so I just have to be creative."

"Lee, sir? Is he OK?"

"He is badly shaken. He watched his father shot in front of him in CIC. This after he placed a gun to my head commiting mutiny."

"What the hell? Lee and mutiny, that's not possible sir. Me sure, but Lee sir?"

Tigh enjoyed this. It was rare he had the upper hand with Starbuck. He was going to enjoy it.

"Don't worry Lt. He's in Life Station with his father. I'm not as heartless as you think. Now, rest and Lee can tell you himself. I don't think you'll believe me anyway."


	10. Lee

Starbuck dozed as they wheeled her through the halls of the Galactica. Tigh was quiet. She was in rough shape. Most of her normal vitriol and sarcasm was missing. The Cylon had given her a bad beating by the look of her.

Kara was vaguely aware of many well-wishers as they passed through the halls. Tigh kept them moving as fast as possible. He wanted her examined and treated as quickly as possible.

Lee and Will would be waking soon, and he wanted her there with them. It would make dealing with the whole bunch much easier. Otherwise, they would only fight him to get at each other anyway.

Lee roused as he heard noise as they moved Kara into the back area. He tried to clear his mind.

He was in the recovery room in life station. He rose slowly and tried to clear the sleep from his mind. He hadn't meant to sleep, but his body had other ideas. There was a commotion in the next room.

He looked and his father was resting peacefully. His color looked better than before. They had promised him his father would be fine. At least he thought they had told him that. He felt like a wet sponge. They had needed blood from him. His father had lost so much blood. There had been so much blood everywhere. That was what he remembered. He wasn't sure where the nightmares began and reality ended during the last day.

Hopefully, things would be calmer today. He brushed his hand across his face. He stopped and peered at his father for a minute. On an impulse he softly kissed his father on the forehead, something he wouldn't have dared normally. Then he went looking for a bathroom to clean up a little.

As he walked out of his father's room , and into the hall of the Life Station he heard noise coming from the next exam room. He kept walking, not wanting to deal with anyone until he woke a little more.

Then he heard Kara scream. He stopped dead and turned running toward the exam room.

"FRAK!" she screamed. "That's the bad side! That hurts!" Her voice tore at him.

Lee saw her as he entered the exam room. She was facing away from him giving the medical tech a bad time cursing up a storm. They were taking the tape off her, so they could scan her ribs. He stopped unsure what to do next. When had she returned? Why had no one told him? Hell, he didn't care she was here. She was injured but here. Given her temper and reaction, he expected she would survive her injuries.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He would probably do both and break down and make a fool of himself all over Life Station. He didn't care, she was here. That was all that mattered. She was here! He leaned against the wall and collected himself.

"Lt! Stop giving them a hard time. That's an order. Now stay still and listen for a change."

Kara stopped as all the air rushed from her lungs.

His tone was firm, but his voice was shaky. He didn't care. The med tech looked up and smiled at him

"Thank you, Captain. Maybe she'll listen to you. She sure isn't listening to me."

Kara turned her head. She couldn't roll on her side. Her ribs were broken.

Lee noticed for the first time she looked like she hell. His eyes widened when he saw her. Her face was bruised, and her sides were bruised black. The worst bruises he had ever seen. He involuntarily moved toward her, and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

He didn't even notice that she was naked from the waist up. He was so focused on her.

He simply stared at her for a moment speechless. He forgot where he was, he forgot everything for a moment.

Kara broke the spell. "You look like hell, sir." she replied with a smirk on her face. She kept his gaze the whole time.

He might have smacked her, if he hadn't seen her eyes. They were bright with unshed tears. He took a gulp of air, and then his face broke into a huge smile. The smile lit his eyes. It was going to be OK. They were going to be OK. He didn't know how he knew, but it was enough for now. They would fix the rest later. Now that there was a later, he didn't plan on squandering it.

He broke into a laugh. "Have you looked in a mirror lately, Starbuck?"

The medical tech cleared her throat. She hated to interrupt, but she needed to get the tests done. "Sirs. I'm sorry but Lt Thrace needs to be brought for tests. We'll be done in about thirty minutes, Sir."

Lee nodded. He didn't want to let go of her, but they needed to check her chest.

They started to roll her out of the room.

Kara held tight to Lee. "Lee!" There was almost a hint of desperation in her voice.

Lee held her hand. "Can you give us a minute please?" He asked the medical tech.

"Yes sir, but make it quick."

Lee nodded and waited until the tech left the room.

"Shh!" He brushed her hair tenderly from her face. "It's OK now. Just rest now. Don't worry. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her softly.

Kara swallowed and shifted slightly. Her face scrunched in pain as she hit a sore spot.

"Stay still, Kara.! Just take it easy. OK." Lee said. He sounded a little shaky.

She had to say this now before she lost her nerve. It mattered. She had to make them OK.

"When I was down there on Caprica, I thought I was dead." Her voice broke on a soft sob. "All I could think was I'd never get a chance to make peace with you. To say I frakked up. Lee, I'm so sorry I hurt.…"There were tears rolling down her face and Lee understood.

He stopped her placing his lips softly on hers. Everything Kara needed to know was in that kiss. It was the gentlest kiss Kara had ever experienced. Lee poured every emotion he couldn't speak into the kiss.

He broke the kiss reluctantly and squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere I promise. Now you try to sleep, while they scan you.. OK? I'll see you when you're done. Now sleep, that's an order, Lt." he said gently smiling at her.

She smiled and nodded at him. Then she closed her eyes in relief. They were OK. It was going to be OK. She started to drift, and smiled slightly as she felt him ruffle her hair softly.


	11. Lee pt 2

Lee returned to his original mission of finding a shower. He just wanted to be clean and alone for a few minutes. Lee went into the shower and turned the water to scalding. He leaned against the shower wall, as the enormity of the last few days finally hit him. Kara was here!. He kept repeating it to himself. He almost didn't believe it. His dad was going to be fine. Yesterday his entire world disintegrated before his eyes. Today in a second, it was together again. Well, there was the mutiny problem, but for some reason Col. Tigh didn't want his blood. He supposed Tigh was leaving that for his father. He would worry about that later.

The adrenalin high from Kara had held Lee together. He could tell the crash was coming and soon. Too little sleep and too much of everything else finally caught Lee Adama. He shook as tears started down his face. Once they started he couldn't stop them, he didn't want to stop them. They fell freely finally bringing relief from this nightmare.

He wasn't sure how long he stood against the shower wall. Gods, he felt better now. He hurried and finished washing. He promised Kara he would be there when she was done.

He needed to be there when his father woke. He needed forgiveness from his father. He hoped his father could forgive his son, if not his CAG.

Lee walked into the room. His father fidgeted in the bed. Lee took his hand and talked to him softly.

Will Adama heard his son's voice. It sounded so distant. Lords, he was tired. He couldn't remember being this tired. He would rest for a minute then talk to Lee.

His father quieted and slept again. Lee sighed and lay on his cot. He closed his eyes just for a second. Unaware Lee drifted into a deep sleep for the first time in days.

The med tech rolled a sleeping Kara Thrace into the Commander's recovery room.

She stopped and admired a sleeping Lee Adama just for a minute. He was a nice looking package. He seemed like a decent guy too. Kara Thrace was a lucky woman in many ways.


	12. Adama

Col. Tigh came in to Adama's room. Everyone was quiet for once, even Starbuck. He smiled at the thought.

Laura Roslin followed quietly behind him.

"Gods!" Laura was shocked. William Adama looked like hell. He had tubes going everywhere. He was usually so vital. This William Adama was someone she didn't recognize, and it scared her.

Tigh turned quickly. "Shh! What are you doing here, Madam President.?"

"Is he really OK?." She whispered in disbelief.

"With some rest he'll be fine. The doctor says it was close, but he'll make it."

Laura looked visibly relieved. "Starbuck?"

Tigh sighed." She got the arrow. She also got beaten within an inch of her life by a Cylon. She's alive though. She broke her ribs on both sides, bruised a kidney, fractured her arm. and bruised her lower spine. She'll recover with rest."

Laura waited. Tigh's tone was wrong. Something was up. She looked pointedly at Tigh.

Tigh was about to continue when…

Voices intruded on William Adama. He thought he heard Lee's voice earlier. Then the memory of Sharon and Lee screaming came rushing back. Adama jerked awake jumping and yelling in pain as a result..

Tigh and Laura turned immediately toward Adama. Lee jumped at the sound and immediately reached for his father.

"Easy. Dad don't move." Lee grabbed his father and helped settle him in the bed.

Adama's chest was heaving. "Get the doctor now!" Lee ordered Laura just acknowledging their presence for the first time.

Kara woke to Lee's screaming. She looked over at them, and watched helplessly.

Laura ran out of the room in search of help. Tigh moved toward the opposite side of the bed.

"Dad! Dad can you hear me? It's Lee." Lee called to his father.

Adama calmed when he heard Lee's voice.

.Lee held his hand reassuring him.

"Dad, listen to me. You're safe. You're in Life Station.. You're going to be fine. I need you to stay still. Do you understand me?"

Adama took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The doctor and med tech came running into the room.

"Get everyone but Captain Adama and Lt. Thrace out of here now." Dr Salik ordered.

"Commander, Will. It's Dr Salik. Can you hear me?"

Will took a deep breath and tried to take a mental inventory. He was in Life Station. Damn his stomach felt …

"Will, Commander, look at me!" The doctor ordered. His tone allowed no disobedience.

William Adama forced himself to focus, and turned his head to Dr Salik.

The doctor smiled. "Well, that's better. Now I need you to stay with me for a few minutes, while I check you out. Can you do that?"

Adama nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes for a minute.

Lee released his breath. His father understood them. That was a good sign.

"L…Le.." Adama stuttered having trouble getting enough breath to speak.

'Quiet now." Dr Salik admonished. "He's right here. He hasn't moved from here. He's not going anywhere. Now don't speak. Just relax and nod yes or no if I ask."

Lee moved and took his father's hand again and squeezed it firmly to let him know he was there "I'm right here." Lee said softly.

Will looked into his son's eyes. There were tears there. What the hell, Lee was crying? He must be in bad shape? Lee never cried. He screamed, cursed and ranted at him, or worse shunned him and said absolutely nothing for years. Will could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Lee cry, if he'd ever seen Lee cry at all.

The doctor examined him, while Will tried to put all the pieces together. He was missing things. He was obviously hurt. Given Lee's reaction he had been hurt badly. He remembered Lee's screams in CIC, and Lee talking to him telling him to stay with him. He vaguely remembered a blaster, and pain, only pain after that. He had clung to Lee's hand and voice Lee made him stay. Lee didn't want him to go.

There had been a long confusing ride, and not much after that until now. It was all a jumble. Something else, something important was missing. The doctor was talking to him again when his mind clicked into gear. KARA! Where was Kara? She would be here too! He knew she would. A cylon raider flashed into his head.

Adama jumped again.

"Dammit ,Dad stay still." Lee looked and there was fear in his father's eyes. Something Lee never remembered seeing ever "What ...what's wrong. Calm down it's OK. You're safe." Lee looked at the doctor desperately. What was wrong? Adama was increasingly agitated

The doctor shook his head unsure.

"Sir, stop fighting everyone that's my job, dammit! Stay still and listen to Lee for once." Kara ordered. Lee looked up at her shocked. He wasn't aware she was awake until now.

Adama calmed and looked in her direction. Kara motioned for someone to roll her over to the Commander. One of the techs grabbed the gurney and placed her within reach of the Commander. She grabbed his hand loosely.

"Now be quiet, sir you woke me up. The CAG here says I'm supposed to be resting. How is a body supposed to sleep with all this noise? You wouldn't want me to disobey a direct order now would you , sir?"

The doctor broke into laughter. An unorthodox approach yes, but that was Starbuck. It worked far better than sedating a patient this weak.

Lee chuckled under his breath, and mouthed a thank you at her.

Adama sighed and relaxed. His eyes drifted shut. His family was safe for the moment. There was more he knew, but right now it didn't matter. He was too tired to worry about it anyway. It could wait until later. He drifted back to sleep.

Lee looked expectantly at the doctor. Dr Salik spoke softly, so Lee and Kara could hear. He didn't want to wake Adama. The more rest he got the better.

"He's doing remarkably well. He took one hell of a hit."

"Why is he having trouble breathing and talking?" Lee was scared. He had never seen his father this weak.

"He took two direct blaster shots to the stomach, son. It's amazing he's not on a respirator. He's tough. He just needs rest and time. He answered everything sensibly. He understands and knows his surroundings. Trust me he's better than I expected.

Lee nodded unsure, but it sounded like good news.

"He's going to fine, Lee" Kara turned and smiled at Lee.

It was Kara's turn to reassure him. Lee looked at her and believed her.

He sighed and walked over to her and took her free hand and kissed her forehead..

.They talked softly, and the doctor left unnoticed.


	13. Adama pt 2

Tigh never planned to throw Lee in the brig. Lee was too valuable as a CAG. However, his CAG placed a gun to his head. He planned to deal with this quickly, so it never had an opportunity to happen again.

Laura Poslin had grudgingly agreed to most of his terms. He had read the draft document that had divided military and civilian powers. The military would be answerable to the civilian administration, but not to the President directly.

There would be a council of four members. She and the Commander were each on the council. Additionally there would be one additional appointee from each side. The senior members, the Commander and President, both had to agree to the others' appointees There would be one floating member from the Council of Twelve in case of deadlock.

Any military requests from the civilian administration went through the council. Defense was strictly a military matter, but either side could call the council to review a decision. The Council of Twelve left the document mainly intact.

Commander Adama's appointee would serve as her military advisor. Laura was not pleased, but she needed an advisor. Captain Apollo was not an option. Tigh had not been willing to negotiate that point.

Tigh worried that Lee might resist. He sometimes wondered the hold the President had on the young man. He saw the President's affection for him. He wondered if Lee returned the affection.

As he entered he saw Lee reading softly to Kara, while Will slept in the bed.

"Who would have thought the great Starbuck was a sucker for this crap." Lee mocked her grinning. "How do you stand this trash anyway?"

"Shut up and read flyboy." Kara punched his arm.

Tigh observed the exchange pleased. It was clear Lee cared for her. Tigh suspected he cared more than either would acknowledge publicly. If Lee had the strength to pursue Starbuck, he was a stronger man than most. This might not be a battle after all. Tigh hoped he was correct.

Will opened his eyes as Tigh entered.

"Welcome back,." Tigh smiled at Adama.

"Sir." Lee acknowledged the Colonel as he looked over to his father. He smiled and nodded at his father.

"Good to see you awake again, sir. Lee said to his dad.

Adama smiled back. He knew he would have to deal with Lee later. Right now, he was grateful for his presence. It was comforting in a way he didn't really comprehend.

Adama still couldn't talk. It was rare Will Adama didn't have the last word, and Tigh planned to take the advantage while he had it.

"By the way, damned stupid plan, Will, getting yourself shot. Don't you think you should have filled me in first? I would have told you there are better ways to catch Cylons." Tigh drawled at him.

Will's eyes flashed and his hand gesture left no doubt what he thought of Tigh's comment.

"I see you're feeling better." Tigh smiled wryly at Adama. It was good to see the old man coming back.

"Sir, really such language in the presence of a lady." Kara commented shocked.

Adama's eyes flashed a warning, but his face broke into a smile

Lee chuckled watching his father's reaction. He was pleased with the fire in his father's reaction . It had been too long.

"You know I think this is the first time I ever got the last word with any Adama, even one who can't speak." Kara grinned at both of them. "I could get used to this." She was having fun with this.

Tigh chuckled.

Lee's body shook with suppressed laughter, as he looked at his father. Adama rolled his eyes and shook his head at Kara.

Lee just laughed. "Don't look at me. You have trouble with her and you're the Commander."

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm still in the room here!" Kara tried to sound offended.

She didn't succeed horribly well.

Adama raised his hands in mock defeat, and reclined against the pillows.

"I just came by to tell you get out of damned bed, old man. I don't want this job, especially if I have to deal with these two." Tigh stressed.

Tigh sighed and switched gears. Will was strong enough, that he could deal without Lee for a while. He needed to finish what he had originally intended.

"Commander, if you don't mind I need our CAG for a few minutes."

Will nodded. His face was sober. Lee sighed and rose. He knew this moment had to come. He grabbed his uniform as he switched into military mode expecting his next bed to be in the brig.

"Leave the uniform for now, Captain. I'll have him back in a while. Come with me, Captain."

"Yes, sir." Lee looked confused, but followed Tigh out the door of Life Station.

Will watched his son leave curious what was happening. Tigh was plotting something. He knew his XO well enough to know something was up. He'd find out soon enough. He grabbed Kara's hand, and offered a squeeze of reassurance.


	14. Mutiny

Lee and Tigh left life station.

Two Marine guards fell in step to the rear of him. Lee was a little surprised, but held his questions for now. He would find out soon enough what his punishment would be. He also owed Col. Tigh a thank you, even if the man threw him in the brig. His father had needed him there, and he had needed to be there. Tigh had allowed that. It was the only reason he had kept his sanity.

As Lee moved through the halls, he noticed that the Marine guards were eyeing him warily, but also with a certain amount of awe. He supposed when the Commander's son is up on mutiny charges word got around. He was musing over this as they reached Tigh's quarters.

"Marine, find President Roslin. Tell her to meet me in the ward room in an hour. Thank you that will be all." The marine guard nodded staring at Lee for a moment. He didn't think he had ever noticed the marines before now. Why were they staring at him so strangely?

Tigh noticed the marine's regard of the Captain and chuckled at the inside joke. He didn't know what Lee remembered from CIC, and his mind had been on other things for the past three days.

"Sir, permission to speak?" Lee asked perplexed.

Tigh chuckled. This was going to be a hard discussion, they might as well find some humor if possible.

"Granted, Captain."

"Sir, why are the marines looking at me like…hell, I don't know how they're looking at me, sir?"

Tigh smiled. "Captain, do you remember what happened in CIC when your father was ..?"

Lee looked up in shock, and his face showed horror at the unexpected question as pieces of that day flashed through his mind.

"Sit down , son. You look like you've seen a ghost. I'm not trying to dredge bad memories up. Take a breath." Tigh paused and let Lee collect himself. "They're looking like that because you managed to take out a marine while you're hands were shackled. Not only a Marine, but Blockhouse they call him. Basically because he's built like one in both directions. He's one of the biggest and toughest of them, his name is Sgt. Puli. You've become a bit of a legend among them in the past few days. I don't think Puli will live down that a mere flyboy, and a shackled one at that broke his jaw." Tigh answered.

Lee looked at Tigh like he had gone crazy. "Sir, what the hell are you talking about? I took out a marine."

Tigh watched Lee carefully. He really didn't remember. He couldn't say he was surprised. He remembered Lee's eyes immediately after the shooting. Lee had been one step from coming completely apart when they had carried his father out of CIC. Things had moved too fast after that, and Lee had recovered once they had him in Life Station near his father.

"Well, I guess that answers my first question. You don't remember do you?"

Lee didn't answer. His expression was answer enough for Tigh. Tigh continued.

"The doctor said to expect this. Posttraumatic stress is common in the circumstances. He said you might never remember. It's nothing to worry about Captain. You've earned a very useful reputation among the marines. It will be useful in your future CAG duties. And, I can't charge you with a crime you weren't even aware you were committing."

Lee sat there speechless for a few minutes. He had taken out a marine. Hell, he didn't even remember breaking someone's jaw. "Sir,… How…How did I…? Lee stammered

"You kicked him in the face. Damn fine form you learned, if I may say so. You should teach that sometime." Tigh commented wryly. "That doesn't mean I condone that kind of behavior in the future, Captain. Is that clear?"

Lee nodded still shocked. He didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't even remember it, to say anything.

"Captain." Tigh called him to get back to get to the topic at hand.

"Sir." Lee snapped back to reality. He owed a marine an apology, if he would take it. He filed Sgt. Puli's name away for a later date. A comment that Tigh had said earlier finally registered in his mind. He looked at Tigh suddenly. "My future duties as CAG , sir?" He asked with the implied question in his tone.

Tigh took a breath. "Lee, we need to talk. I need to know if I can trust you. I don't know that yet." Tigh laid it out plainly. He continued. "I need you as my CAG. You're too damn valuable to lose. Starbuck also. That doesn't mean I can allow what you did to stand."

Lee gulped for a second. Not sure how he should react. "Sir, I wasn't aware I had a choice." He paused looking for the words. What he did was inexcusable. President Roslin had made serious mistakes, more than he could possibly list. He knew that. That still didn't excuse what he did, or what his father did.

Lee tried to put this into words. Tigh deserved that much. He had put a pistol to the man's head.

"Sir, President Roslin seriously overstepped her bounds. She could have killed, Kara. She could have exposed all of us to the Cylons. I don't think she realized that at the time. That still doesn't mean you depose the civilian government that we are supposed to protect, sir. If she is compromised as a leader, you remove her for cause. You don't shed innocent civilian blood because their leader is unfit." Lee sighed and continued this part was the hardest.

"I know the rules have changed. Still, there is no excuse for what I did, and there is nothing I can say to make it right. I understand that, sir. I won't belittle you by even try.ing I pulled a pistol on someone who has known and trusted me since I was a boy. If you wish I will certainly offer a public apology. You are more than entitled. I will accept any discipline you or my father feel necessary without question. I will plead guilty to any charges you feel fit to bring."

Lee sighed and looked straight at Tigh for a minute. How could he make him and more importantly his father understand it wasn't personal. It wasn't even to defend the President. It was to stop bloodshed, and to defend the right of civilian government. The problem was his father and the president were both right. And were both wrong.

"Sir, permission to speak freely." Lee asked.

Tigh raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. So, far Lee Adama had done a pretty good job of speaking freely. He was not disrespectful, but he was blunt. Tigh expected no less from an Adama. He was his father's boy, whether either of them saw it or not.

"Granted, Captain." He allowed.

"Sir, we went to Colonial One to commit a military coup. President Roslin may need to be removed for cause. That is a medical decision. I know my father knows about the cancer, even if she does not. There is no way that stays secret on a Battlestar. I am not that naïve, sir. However, that doesn't give the Commander cause to depose her because he is mad, sir. I understand there are details I am unaware of here. But, innocent civilians would have lost their lives. Possibly, for a bad decision by an ill President. I took an oath to protect those civilians.

My father sent us to remove her because she incited Kara to jump back to Caprica, sir. It was personal. I do not disagree that her leadership was suspect and needs to be reassessed, but not the way we went about it, sir."

Lee stopped. Tigh stared at him for a few minutes. It fit with the comments he had made before pulling his blaster.

"Is that what you meant by following your instincts, Captain?"

"Yes, sir." Lee wasn't sure where this was going. He expected Tigh to yell at him about professional and personal loyalty.

Tigh pulled out a several page document. "As you have said , Captain, the rules and the times have changed. Read this and give me your opinion please."

A very confused Lee took and read the document. It explained the division of powers. After several minutes, he looked at Tigh. "It's a good idea, sir. It should be codified permanently. But, sir what does this have to do with me?"

"It will be codified permanently. That is why we are meeting with the President after this discussion. Let me be frank ,Captain. Whether or not I agree with what your reasoning I need you. You're a damned fine CAG, I cannot afford to lose you and throw your ass in the brig. However I need to be able to trust you, to work with you again."

Lee nodded and looked away. Tigh's last comment hurt the most. It was no less than he deserved.

"This is the way it is going to be. President Roslin has in principle agreed to what is stated in the document you just read. Implied in this document is that you will no longer serve as President Roslin's military liaison. It will be your father's prerogative, as it should have been to choose an advisor from his personal staff. She may find her own independent advisor if she wishes, but they will not serve in official capacity with us. She or the next president will not divide personal or professional loyalties among our soldiers. Nor will anyone who serves with us. Do you clearly understand what I have just stated?"

Lee sat back and looked at Tigh with a new measure of respect. The old dog had just outmaneuvered both his father and President Roslin. Both of whom were master strategists.

Lee actually smiled. "Yes sir, understood clearly sir." He almost wanted to kiss Tigh. Damn the man had found a way out of this mess for everyone.

"Very well then, this is the way, it is going to go. If you disagree tell me now Captain. First you will offer a public apology to myself and more importantly to your father. Whether he was right or wrong, I cannot allow the undermining of his authority in this way. Second, you will resign as military liason to President Roslin effective immediately. Third, you and Lt Thrace will serve a tour of hard labor as available and as needed for the next twelve months. It will start with the replacing of the Celestra's sewage system. There are many such jobs that need doing, but I do not have the people. You and Lt Thrace will fill that capacity as time allows."

Tigh paused and looked at Lee. Lee looked stunned and giddy with relief.

"Captain two more things. Privately I want you to tell your father the same thing you told me. I cannot order it, but I think it is advised."

Lee looked horrified. "Sir…?"

Tigh sighed.

"Son, look I know you and your father have had trouble in the past. I won't inquire because it's personal. I know he needs to understand, Lee. Nothing more just to understand, why."

"Sir, personally I don't think he'll ever trust me again. I can't undo that no matter what I do." Lee replied desolately.

Tigh spoke softly.

"Lee, you'd be surprised. I've known your father a long time. There is nothing he can't forgive with a good reason, whether he agrees or not. Trust me I know personally."

"I don't know , sir. I wish you were right." It felt odd talking this personally with a man he barely knew. But, this man knew his father probably better than most, even his own son.

"Fine, then son. Consider it payback for putting a blaster to my head." Tigh wasn't above playing the guilt card.

He knew Adama would forgive his boy, just as Lee had already forgiven his father for putting him in a tug of war. Adama had made a mistake too It never should have led to an armed confrontation. Lee was right about that.

Lee sighed. "The second thing ,sir?"

"Yes, that." Tigh acknowledged. "I already informed the President and will inform Lt Thrace as well. If ever you put a blaster to my head again, or ever pull anything that stupid. I will lock you so far away they won't be able to find your ass. Is that clear?" Tigh thundered mostly for effect.

"Yes, sir." Lee actually laughed at that.

"Something funny, Captain?" Tigh asked. He knew Lee meant no disrespect. This was mainly relief

"No sir. The President once thanked me, for saving their collective asses. .May I just say, thank you sir, for saving our collective asses."

"So, we are agreed then, Captain?" Tigh asked formally.

"Yes, sir." Lee replied.

"Very well, then Captain I will have the papers drawn for your signature. Will you require formal council as it is your right?"

"No, sir I agree willingly to all the condition we discussed here. Sir," Lee paused and Tigh looked at him waiting. "I mean all the conditions we discussed.. Thank you ,sir."

Tigh nodded. Lee would try to talk with his father. "That is a wise decision , Captain. Let's go talk with the President."


	15. Loyalties

Laura Roslin did not like waiting. And she had been waiting for almost twenty minutes, when Lee and Tigh finally arrived.

Laura was giving up a lot of influence with the military. When she had tried to influence Lt. Gaeta, he had been unbending on the separation of powers. When she had threatened to boycott the meeting, he had politely risen and said he would inform Col. Tigh of her decision.

Billy had not so tactfully explained to her; one: she had no options. And two: given everything, she should be grateful they were giving her any options at all. Somewhere she had become a politician. A very skilled politician, who understood the game she was playing extremely well. She realized Tigh had given her more than she might reasonably expect. However, she still did not like to lose, and she viewed this as a loss.

"Madam President." Tigh acknowledged. Lee nodded at the President. He suspected that he was included in this meeting as a witness. He also wanted them both to witness in front of the other that this was the final agreement, and they had gone willingly into it. Tigh didn't want any questions arising later. His presence was insurance against that possibility.

Lee wondered if the President realized this. It was easy to underestimate Col. Tigh. He had been guilty of it. He understood now why his father kept him on as XO, despite his personal problems. He had brilliantly outmaneuvered both her and his father.

Now he just hoped she would gracefully accept it. He thought his father would have no issue with the agreement. It was extremely fair to everyone.

Laura looked carefully at Lee. She saw something float through his eyes for just a moment. Then his face was blank to her again. Otherwise, he looked calm, and far better than the last time he had been screaming at her for a doctor. That was good. It meant Adama was getting better.

The fact that she had not personally seen the Commander yet annoyed her. She suspected that they protecting him until he was fit. She couldn't blame them. She would not want to deal with Adama if she were seriously hurt.

Laura acknowledged Lee personally. "Captain Adama. I trust you are well."

"Yes, Ma'am I'm fine, thank you."

"Madam President, you have read the document approved by all parties.?" Tigh asked formally.

"Yes, Colonel. I have a few questions." Lee looked from Tigh to her. Tigh kept his cool. Lee noticed her assistant Billy did not look pleased. This was not what they had discussed prior to entering the room. He decided to keep quiet for now, and see where she was going with this.

"OK, Madam President. What do you need clarified?" Tigh asked politely. Lee looked at Tigh. He did not seem perturbed. He had expected this.

"I would like to speak with Captain Apollo alone for a few minutes. Col." She stated

"May I ask, why, Madam President?" Tigh enquired politely.

"I wish to speak to Captain Apollo privately for a few minutes. I need answers to a few questions, and I do not want his answers influenced by the presence of his commanders."

'Captain Apollo, do you have any objections?"

Lee played his role. He wanted her to understand his actions aboard Colonial One. He wasn't sure she did.

"No sir. If both the Col and the President agree, I am amenable to answer any questions the President has, sir."

"Very well then." Col Tigh motioned a very angry Billy out of the room. Tigh wanted to smile. He liked the boy a lot. He had potential. Right now, he was out of his league, but he would learn watching Laura Roslin. She was a master of the game.

Laura waited until they had exited the room. Lee sat across from her and waited.

"How are you really?" Laura asked smiling at him.

He smiled but his eyes were cool. "As good as can be expected, considering everything. Thanks." Lee answered honestly. "Yourself?"

"Better now that this is finally being resolved."

Laura attempted to find her Captain Apollo again .He was no longer there. Too much had happened and it had nearly cost Kara her life. When Lee thought about it, he got madder than hell. He knew his father and Kara also had responsibility as well, but she had instigated it.

"Starbuck? Is she going to be OK?"

He nodded and swallowed his temper for a minute. "Kara, is doing well. She has broken ribs, but she'll recover given time."

He said it nonchalantly, but Laura caught the sarcasm beneath his answer. He was angry very angry with her. She wasn't totally surprised. Kara was a friend, and he considered her important. Laura knew that.. Lee's silence and anger made her realize she may have misjudged the situation with Lee. He was angry, angry over Kara.

"Captain, she was trying to assert some of her authority. Were you coerced in any way to resign as military liaison." Laura asked him directly.

"No ma'am. No one asked or forced me to resign. I agree with Col Tigh that for all parties concerned this is the best option."

Laura looked at his face. She couldn't read him anymore. Lee had once been an open book to her. He was closed now.

"Ma'am permission to speak freely"

"Always , Captain"

"Ma'am ,Col Tigh has found a graceful exit for all of us. I suggest you take it. If my father makes the decision, I can assure you it will be far harsher on everyone."

"How do I know that your father will allow it to stand, Captain." It became obvious to Laura that Lee was gone. In his place was Captain Adama. She didn't like the change.

"If Col Tigh authorizes it while in command, I can guarantee my father will honor it. It's how things are done. My father won't break the chain of command unless it's necessary." Lee spoke with absolute certainty.

Laura sighed ."That Captain is exactly why I wanted you for military advisor. You understand how you father thinks better than anyone."

"I seriously doubt that Ma'am. Regardless that is not an option. If Col. Tigh didn't request my resignation, I would have tendered it anyway."

"May I ask why?"

"Yes, Ma'am. " Lee sighed and then spoke what needed to be said. " You made a very serious mistake in judgment. You nearly killed Lt. Thrace. You took a tactical weapon, we were going to deploy against the Cylons and commandeered it for personal use, while under the influence of questionable medical treatments.

You made a military decision overriding my authority as CAG without first informing myself or the Commander. You used my pilot whose safety is my direct responsibility without my consent or knowledge. You placed her in serious danger of being killed or worse captured and tortured."

Laura reacted as if someone bodily slapped her

"Is there anymore, Captain." Her tone was cold and distant.

"Yes, Ma'am"

You broke a pact with Commander Adama divulging classified information knowing full well what Lt Thrace's reaction was likely to be. We are now in possession of the arrow, Madam President. I hope it was worth the Lt. getting beaten within an inch of her life by a Cylon. I hope at least it will be of use.

Finally, your decision directly contributed to a situation that need never have happened. I was placed in the untenable position of defending innocent civilians from both you and the Commander. I can no longer place myself between you and the Commander and perform my duties as well."

Lee stopped and looked at Laura.. She was pale and stunned for a moment, then she got mad.

"Are you saying I am directly responsible for you committing mutiny, Captain." Laura asked forcefully.

"No, Ma'am. That was my decision and mine alone. I take any consequences for it willingly. I felt it necessary and would do it again. I am saying that you had a very large part in this whole mess, whether you admit it or not.

And more importantly Madam President, I am not a rope in a tug-of-war between my father and yourself. If you want to know what my father is thinking ask my father. I can assure you he has never been reticent in telling anyone what his on his mind."

Laura sat there and absorbed Lee's words for a minute. No, not Lee. He was Captain Adama. He had declared his allegiance, and it wasn't to her. She supposed it was too much to hope that he might see things her way. He was the Commander's son.

"Captain, where is the arrow now?"

"You need to talk to Col Tigh about the arrow, Madam President.."

"Thank you , Captain we are all done here."

Lee nodded and got up

Laura walked out of the room, and called to Billy. "Agree to whatever he wants in the document. Then tell Tigh I want to talk about landing on Kobol."

Billy knew what had happened. He could see it in her face. He had seen Captain Adama on the Galactica. He had committed mutiny to defend them. He was bound by his oath to protect them, so he had done so. That did not equate to supporting her against his father. Billy had tried to tell the President. Words like loyalty and honor weren't just empty words to these people. Billy had seen these qualities in Lee Adama. Lee Adama wasn't a politician, he was a soldier first. Laura Roslin had forgotten that. Captain Adama had reminded her of that fact.


	16. The Deal pt 1

Will Adama was getting antsy. It had been five days since his shooting. He was making amazing progress. The doctor ordered no command duty, so. Lee, Tigh and Kara had been running interference. It would not work much longer.

Despite his better judgment, even the doctor agreed it was time to bring the Commander into the loop. Though he was not yet fit for duty, they could not leave him in the dark much longer. He remembered what had happened with Starbuck. President Roslin, the mutiny and most of what had happened in CIC.

Lee walked back into Life Station and headed for his father's room. He walked in and the Commander was reading a book. He looked up and nodded at Lee.

"Sir, how are you doing?"

"Better." Talking still took effort, but Adama was becoming a problem patient nonetheless. "Want to know what the hell is happening."

He found the inactivity tedious, and wanted action again.

Lee turned his head and grinned. He didn't think that his father would appreciate the humor in all of this.

"Stop causing trouble, old man." Tigh answered much to the relief of Lee Adama. He was more than happy to pass his father to the Col., if he was willing to handle him.

"Captain, I need to talk with you for a minute." Lee nodded and rose.

Tigh led him to another empty room down the hall in Life Station.

"Lee, I want you and Starbuck to start planning a tactical mission to Kobol. Take a look at the long range scans from the raptors, and see if we can find our crew."

"Sir, is rescue or an exploration mission?" Lee asked.

"Both. Start looking at the recon photos. Bring the priestess and the President into the meetings and go over the scans."

Lee looked surprised at the mention of the President.

"Are you able to work with her, Captain?" Tigh asked pointedly.

"I'm fine with it, sir. I'm not sure she will be."

"Fine, include Gaeta and Billy if needed. Recon and rescue is top priority. Let's see if we can't find this damn temple while we're there."

"Sir, do you actually believe this stuff exists?" Lee asked incredulously.

"It's doubtful, but since we're here we might as well look. The basestar is gone, so I'm going to send a few raptor flights to jump ahead and get some more scans. So, I want my CAG to start doing his duties again and arrange for the flights."

Lee smiled and said "Yes, sir." He paused for a minute "Sir, I think it's time to start telling him…"

"I can see you're happy to be someplace else when I do." Tigh stated deadpan.

Lee smiled. "That's the privilege of command, sir."

"Get out of here before I throw you in the brig for insubordination, Captain."

Lee laughed and made his escape.

Tigh sighed. Well, no time like the present

Tigh walked into Adama's room. Will looked at him. "Saul, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?". He paused and took a breath. Talking still took some effort on his part.

"Well, I can see you getting better." He stalled.

"Saul." It was a warning. Fewer carefully spoken words had more impact, and took less effort Adama noted wryly.

"On one condition." Tigh interrupted. Will stared daggers at him.

"I mean it Will." Tigh shot right back.

He continued.

"You keep your cool. You let me do the worrying and planning for now. I'll brief you daily, but if it gets too much, I'll stop it in a minute. I'm not kidding. You came too damn close."

There was no give in Tigh's voice. Adama didn't expect any. He wasn't kidding, and Adama didn't blame him. If the situation were reversed, he would have done the same exact thing.

"Agreed, now what the hell is going on."

Tigh pulled out the document. Roslin had approved and signed. The agreement itself wasn't the hard sell. The tough part was going convincing Adama keeping her in power was wise.

"Read this. I've agreed to it in principle as has Roslin. I wanted you to see it before I sign it.

Adama looked perplexed. He took the document and started reading. Tigh was silent for several minutes, while Adama read and absorbed everything.

Adama looked at Tigh. His face was unreadable. He thought for a minute.

"Her administration stands?"

"Yes. It stands." Tigh was firm. "She is duly sworn. It stands." He was not removing her, whether Adama wanted it or not.

Adama thought long and hard for a minute. He couldn't find a valid objection. Tigh was right, she had legitimate standing like it or not. Privately he accepted Tigh's conclusion. She had overstepped her boundaries, but then so had he. Grudgingly he admitted to himself what he was not ready to say publicly.

He took a breath. "Her administration stands." Adama agreed.

Tigh released his breath. Now that Adama agreed the rest was easier.

"Her military advisor?" Tigh knew where he was going with this.

"Gaeta and myself for now. Lee resigned. When you're ready, you will specify one . She can pick someone independent as long as they don't work with us."

"Lee agrees willingly?"

"Yes, he agrees. It's already done."

There was no hesitation in Saul's answer. Adama was satisfied. He was also greatly relieved. He would analyze why later.

"She agrees?"

"Grudgingly."

Adama stared at Tigh for a minute. "I knew you had a purpose." Adama offered a smile "Agreed."

Tigh smiled.and pulled out a pen. "So, who gets the honors, old man?"

"Your show, you decide." Adama motioned to the paper.

"I'd prefer you do the honor, unless you object. It means more with your name on it."

Showing that Adama had signed it, showed his explicit support.

"Done." Adama put his name to the paper. He lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes for a minute.


	17. The Deal pt2

Tigh looked at the Commander. This might be too much too soon. When Adama, didn't move Tigh called softly. If the old man had gone to sleep, he wasn't going to wake him. Now that Lee and Kara's fate were set, he simply had to get Adama to agree.

Adama actually had no say. It was the XO's duty to bring and administer the court martial. Also because of Lee's relation to the Commander there was no way he could preside over this court martial. It was better if Will accepted the plea willingly. If he thought Tigh had shown favoritism, Lee would have hell to pay with his father. He gave Kara many allowances, but he made no allowances for his son's lineage.

Though Will wouldn't admit it, he sometimes expected too much of his son. It was one of his few blind spots. He demanded more of him than anyone else. Will expected it of himself, and so he expected it of his son as well. Though neither would admit it, Lee had the same expectations of himself. Being the Commander's son drove him to prove, he was the best regardless of his name.

Will loved the boy more than his own life. Tigh had seen how much when they watched him blown to bits in CIC. When he learned his son was alive, he had come back to life. Things had slowly changed for the better after that for both of them.

Tigh also knew Will was fair given a decent reason and some time. That's why he wanted Lee to tell his father, why. Will didn't need to agree with his son, but he had to understand him. Both men were proud, each with the damned Adama pride. That's why Tigh had gotten personal with Lee Adama, even though he didn't really know him anymore.

Tigh got up slowly thinking that Will had fallen asleep. Adama's hand grabbed Tigh's arm and held him in place. He opened his eyes and looked at Tigh.

"Kara and Lee. What are…"

"Are you sure you're up to this? It can wait. I meant what I said, Will. Don't overdo it."

Adama gave him a look that froze any additional protests.

"Here." he pulled out the plea agreements for both Kara and Lee. Both were charged; Kara with disobeying a direct order and desertion, and, Lee with mutiny. Both had agreed to a public apology and hard labor."

Tigh actually looked forward to Starbuck's apology. One of the conditions of the apology was that she give a "sincere" apology. Tigh was trying to imagine how she would manage that. For the sake of Lee and the old man they both had declared an unofficial truce for now. Tigh didn't think it would last long, but he 'd take it for now.

Adama took and read the documents. First Kara's. He knew both should have their asses thrown in the brig. The fact was they needed them both so badly. He could insist on it. It wasn't realistic in their present circumstance.

Kara he forgave. He understood why Kara had taken the raider. He blamed himself. He would deal with the President for that later. It was easier to forgive Kara. He could explain away her reaction.

Lee, well, Lee was harder. Lee never did anything without a reason. At first he thought he had finally chosen sides. It seemed to him the President had won his son to her side. It hurt more than he would acknowledge, even to himself.

Now, Adama wasn't sure. Lee had been there the whole time. He never apologized for what he had done. That meant Lee thought it was necessary. Not that had he approved of the President, if anything just the opposite. Kara had made that clear to him. He just wanted to know what was on his son's mind. Lee had always been hard to read. Hell, he had learned it from him, so if he had anyone to blame he supposed it was himself.

"You OK with this?" Adama asked. He wanted to be sure this was what Tigh wanted. It was his head that had a blaster to it. "Should be harsher…"

"First, old man you have no say." Tigh meant it. This was his decision. He wanted to make that clear to Adama.

"Second, I drew it up and presented it to Lee, not the other way around. He refused council, and said whatever I thought necessary he would accept. Adamas seem to like to fall on their swords, even when there's no need."

Adama looked at him surprised. Where was his XO going with that comment? He was about to find out as Tigh continued.

"I don't approve of his methods, but he was right in preventing a military coup of a duly sworn government." He let Adama absorb that before moving on. Will said nothing and waited. His face was unreadable. Tigh plunged forward.

"You overreacted. Roslin was wrong and probably violated at least three counts I can name off the top of my head. I can probably find more, if I think about it. You were pissed Will because she made a self-serving calculation and broke a pact with you. She knew what Starbuck would do. You over-reacted because it was Kara involved. Lee got stuck in the middle between you and Roslin."

Tigh paused looking at Will before continuing. Adama stared at him stone faced.

"You done?" Adama asked flatly.

"No, not yet. I was there Will. There would have been bloodshed. How many civilians would we have killed because the President made a bad self-serving decision? Remember we promised to protect them once upon a time. Lee was right, not that I approve of his methods. We go in there massively outgunning them. It would have been a massacre. They would have died protecting her.

She played her cards brillantly. Even by losing, she wins. If there's a coup we lose, if there's bloodshed we lose. Even surrendering she wins There's no bloodshed, she's the hero. She wins anyway. Better this."

"This ensures an orderly process. More importantly, she no longer divides our people. You can't divide the child between two houses as the old proverb goes. This ensures loyalty and service within one house not both."

Adama hated it when he was wrong. He wanted to hit his XO at the moment , however he knew Tigh was right. That's what made him so mad. Tigh was right. He was a brilliant tactician, and one of the few friends or officers he knew not afraid of brutal honesty if he required it. He had required it.

Tigh watched and waited for either the explosion or acceptance. He knew there were only two options.

"Lee agrees with this?"

"Yes, he actually laughed. He said something to the effect I had outmaneuvered both the old bastards." Tigh goaded him. Will accepted the agreement, and more importantly maybe Lee's role as Lee saw it.

"Don't push it." Adama warned, but he smiled.

"Give me the papers and a pen." Adama demanded.

Tigh has already signed the orders. He knew why Will wanted to sign the order too. It showed Lee he approved. Lee would understand the meaning of his signature on the orders

Tigh handed him the orders and a pen without further discussion.

"I'll handle it." Adama said to Tigh, and placed the papers by his bed.

"You don't have to, Will. I'll…"

"Yes, I do." Adama interrupted him.

Tigh nodded. "When he's done with planning, I'll tell him to see you."

"Mission?" Adama asked. He sounded tired.

"Recon and rescue for survivors on Kobol. The last scans showed some signs of survivors. Now that the basestar is gone, I want to try and get our people. I'll fill you in when we have it detailed. It will probably be another day."

Adama leaned back on the pillow again. He closed his eyes and nodded. Now he just had to face Lee, he thought as he drifted to sleep.


	18. Discussions:Laura pt1

Note: The end of this chapter is a bit of a digression. I just had so much fun I couldn't resist. OOC fr Lee and Adama I know, but it wrote itself.

Lee and Kara were sitting in Tigh's office going through the tactical planning. Gaeta had stepped into his role as Roslin's advisor. She had come away from the meeting pleasantly surprised from what Kara and Lee relayed. She was getting her wish, which also served their needs as well. Tigh didn't leave survivors behind unless forced. He planned to get his people back.

"Can we work with her?" Tigh asked pointedly. He was not the trusting type, and he did not trust Laura Roslin. They had a ceasefire because it was beneficial to both sides.

It was easier for him to view Roslin in terms of a tactical engagement. That way they would never underestimate her again. She cared about her people and the fleet, and had done a good job in keeping order. She and Adama had overstepped their boundaries The two were flip sides of a coin, and Tigh planned to keep them together. They both checked each other, and that was best for everyone.

Tigh was satisfied with the progress. He needed to talk with Starbuck alone and get her take on Sharon 2. He had talked with Sharon 1 (who shot Adama) and now he needed to have a detailed talk with Sharon 2.

He had given Starbuck a direct order that she was not to discuss Sharon 2, until he had a chance to interrogate her in detail. He wanted Kara, and Laura with him. Anyone who flushed a Cylon out an airlock without a seconds hesitation would be valuable during the interrogation. She served as a good counterbalance to Kara and maybe even himself. His sense was there was something different about these two. They were "humanized" Cylons. . These two formed close relations with humans. It made them different, but still they were Cylon. The nature of the beast was still there.

The doctor had confirmed what Sharon 2 claimed. She was pregnant. The child was definitely Helo's relation and hers as well. The development seemed to mimic a normal human fetus, so far. They were watching her carefully. The pregnancy would continue, but any betrayal or threat perceived on her part would end the life of both very quickly. Tigh informed her no uncertain terms. She accepted his conditions, and had cooperated so far.

Tigh dismissed Lee. Kara started to rise thinking she was done when Tigh motioned fpr her to remain.

"Stay, Lt. I need to clarify some details of your little unauthorized journey with you." Starbuck nodded and gave Lee a smile and a wave.

Lee looked intrigued but said nothing. Tigh clearly didn't want him here. Kara would tell him later.

"Captain, the Commander had requested to speak with you. When you are free please report to Life Station."

"Yes, sir. I'm almost done here. I'll report once I've finished."

"Captain, when I left Life Station earlier the Commander was sleeping. Don't disturb him if he's resting. He's aware of what we discussed, so it's not urgent."

"Understood ,sir. Thank you for the warning, sir. I'll be sure not to disturb the Commander." Tigh was warning him his father knew at least parts. Lee doubted Tigh told him everything. He wanted him to do that.

"That will be all , Captain." Tigh dismissed him.

He warned Lee, so Will couldn't completely blindside him. They were overdue for this talk, and Tigh needed it to happen soon. He wanted his CAG's mind on this mission, and he wanted the Commander to have peace of mind. Tigh sent a prayer hoping for the best to whatever Lord covered worn-out XO's prayers.

Lee marched through the halls and girded himself mentally for battle. His father had seemed relaxed with him previously. Tigh must have informed him of his decisions recently. He just prayed that his father would be willing to speak with him after they talked.

Lee Adama walked around the corner in Life Station into is father's room. There he stopped dead. Sitting in the chair in the corner of his room was Laura Roslin just reading while his father slept. He didn't think his father was even aware she was there. He did not intend to allow Laura Roslin to bait his father in his condition. He would bodily remove her if needed. How had she gotten in here?

Lee cleared his throat, "Madam President." He said more forcefully than he meant.

Laura looked up. She seemed calm and collected. She smiled at Lee and brought her finger to her lips and motioned to his father.

Lee spoke softly but there was iron and not a little anger in his voice. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but my father is in not receiving visitors outside immediate family and friends right now. I appreciate the thought, but until he feels better…"

Lee felt a firm grip on his arm.

Damn! They had woken him. He needed to talk with his father, and he did not intend to allow Laura Roslin to upset his father.

"Madam President." Adama acknowledged her softly.

She smiled at him "It's good to see you awake finally, Commander. You're looking better than last time I saw you." She sounded sincere.

Lee realized she meant it. This was not going to be a contentious visit. She truly wanted to know he was OK.

Lee looked at his father. Adama gave a small nod to his son. He wanted her to stay. Lee was curious. If he wanted her to stay then she would stay..

Adama looked over at her. "Madam President, as you can see I'm not exactly dressed for company. Could I ask for a moment to get myself properly attired?"

"You seem fine to me, Commander." Laura replied with a grin looking directly at Adama. He was bare with only dressings on his chest. She headed to the door and stopped for a moment. " Call me if you need anything." She smiled at him mischievously.

Lee wisely looked away. His face was probably beet red. He blushed easily and against his skin it was easy to see.

Lee turned and said. "Dad, are you sure you're up for this? If it's too much…"

Adama however just chuckled softly. He appreciated his son's protective instincts. It gave him hope. This was the perfect opportunity to see Tigh had told him. He wanted to gauge Lee's reaction around Laura Roslin, as well as hers around him.

He also welcomed a little verbal sparring with her. She was infuriating at times, but she kept his wits sharp. They had dulled from lack of use lately.

"Thanks for the concern." He smiled at Lee. "With you here I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior. Now find me a robe, so at least I don't have to meet with the President of the Twelve Colonies in a hospital gown."

Lee chuckled as he searched the room for a robe. He hadn't expected to be laughing at a meeting with his father and the President given their recent circumstances.

"Something funny you care to share, Captain?" Adama stressed.

Lee would later wonder what possessed him. But the picture of the President meeting his father in a hospital gown was just so ridiculous it defied description.

"Just the headline if this were an officially recorded meeting, sir". Lee unsuccessfully suppressed a laugh.

Adama was surprised by his son's wicked sense of humor. He had rarely seen his son's sense of humor. Adama chuckled under his breath and decided for once to bite.

"And that would be what, Captain?"

Lee looked at his father pointedly. His eyes glowed with amusement.

"Do you require an answer of me, sir?" Lee stalled.

"That's why I asked you, Captain" Adama tried to sound official.

"Very well sir. President meets with Commander half-dressed. would be the most appropriate, sir."

Lee turned away from his father laughing trying to regain some control. He was cracking under the stress of everything. His father probably thought he had lost his sanity.

Adama held his stomach as he chuckled. He had never seen Lee like this. He usually kept himself so tightly controlled. Kara had told him about this part of Lee. This was just the first time he had ever seen it.

"Captain." Adama called.

Lee looked at his father, now that he regained control of himself.

"Sir?"

"Would you like to inform the President of the official title?" Adama asked wryly.

"Gods, no sir! I don't wish to be thrown in the brig by my Commander for conduct unbecoming, smacked upside my head by the President of the Colonies, not to mention then my father would then have my hide."

Lee helped his father with the robe, and then went to get the President.


	19. Discussions:Laura pt2

Lee Adama went into the hall. He talked very softly to Laura Roslin.

"Madam President, I know I don't have to tell you this. My father had a rough week. I don't know how completely Col Tigh has briefed my father. So, please let Col. Tigh handle that unless he brings it up first.

Laura understood Lee was protecting him. William Adama was a very lucky man. Laura controlled the impulse to smile. She doubted William Adama needed protection from anyone even in his weaken state.

"I won't upset him, Captain. I'll wait until your father is on his feet again for that." She quipped.

Lee wasn't sure whether he should be amused or angry at her comment. Silence he decided was the best option and simply nodded.

"Commander, the robe is most becoming." Laura teased with a smile on her face walking into the room.

"Thank you Madam President. Not exactly standard military issue, but it will have to do I'm afraid." He nodded for her to sit.

Lee nodded at his father. "Sir, unless you require my presence I'll be in my quarters."

"Captain, I need your presence for a while." That was his official tone. Apparently Tigh had briefed his father. He looked serious, but not angry.

Lee nodded and waited for his father to continue. He brought the chair by his father's bed for the President and then went and sat on the cot Life Station had provided for him.

Adama sighed and looked at the President. He wanted to gauge both of their reactions and then he would let Lee leave. Lee looked like he would rather be anywhere than caught in the middle of the two of them. He didn't blame his son.

Adama took copies of the agreement between Tigh and Laura Roslin, and gave them to her and his son.

"Captain, I understand you were witness to this document." Lee took it and quickly read the agreement. He flipped the pages and noticed his father's, not Tigh's signature on the paper. That meant he knew and approved.

His father was watching the President's and his reaction as well. This was an exploratory mission.

"Yes, sir." Lee answered looking at him.

Laura sat in the chair and read what Adama had handed her.

She wondered what Adama was doing. She believed them when they said he would honor the document. Had they read him wrong?

Adama continued. "Was this agreed to by all parties freely in your opinion, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. However, I was not privy to the drafting of the agreement. Lt Gaeta , Col Tigh, or the President could inform you of any lingering disputes from that."

"Madam President, are there any lingering issues that are not dealt with in the agreement I signed?"

Laura made a show of reading the document for a moment. She saw Adama's signature. Now she understood. They had been correct he would honor the agreement. He wanted to hear her acceptance from her directly.

"No, Commander I am satisfied. The civilian council will have to do for now. What happened on board Colonial One cannot happen again." Laura paused and let them absorb this for a moment.

She wasn't entirely happy, but they had to bridge this impasse and move forward. That was what she wanted the Commander to understand. Somehow they had to work together again.

Laura took a calculated risk. She had frakked up, as Tigh had told her. Now she intended to make the situation right.

She knew this would anger Lee. Adama needed to know that Lee had chosen him not her. His father needed to hear it from him not from Tigh or her. More importantly, he needed to understand his son's motivation.

"I have two questions I would like resolved."

Lee looked at her surprised. Their discussion had resolved any issues about where he stood.

"What question do you have Madam President." Frankly, Adama was curious about this as well. He wasn't sure what she had in mind.

"Captain, two questions. First were you forced to resign as my advisor. Second, why did you commit mutiny aboard Colonial One?"

Frak ! Why was she doing this? Was she mad and trying to get even? What did she hope to gain? Lee would have hurt her if he could. He looked down and took a deep breath. He knew he had to address this. He had planned to do it in private when his father was ready. He did not plan for Laura Roslin to set the schedule for this discussion.

He looked directly at his father. His face was unreadable. He had expected to see anger or disappointment. He didn't know if this was better or worse. He decided to let his father make the decision. That was his right.

"Sir, do you want me to answer those questions now? The President and I have already had a discussion about both of them, but if she requires confirmation or reminder I will repeat what I told her previously."

Adama watched his son. He was furious. He was also telling the truth. She already knew the answer to both of these questions. So, what was she hoping to gain.

Adama looked at Laura Roslin. Her face was not angry. She seemed almost sympathetic to him. Adama was usually a good reader of motive and character. Why would she do this? He didn't sense any malice in her. He decided to take a gamble. He hoped he was right.

"Answer her, Captain." Adama looked directly at his son.

Lee shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and then nodded.

"Very well sir. As I told the President previously I was not forced to resign. I would have tendered my resignation regardless. I can no longer perform my duties as CAG and civilian military advisor."

"Why?" Adama asked softly. His tone was serious. Lee hated that voice. He would rather his father screamed at him.

Lee heaved and fought to contain his temper. This was private and he did not want to discuss this in front of the President.

"It is impossible for me to remain between the two of you and properly fulfill my duties. I cannot be on two sides of an issue at one time. I will not have my loyalty questioned. I cannot function with split loyalties. I have to choose where I wish to be, and I have chosen."

"Where do you wish to be, Captain?" Adama spoke so quietly he almost missed the question.

Lee's head snapped up and looked at his father. His father wanted to hear it from him. He was asking him, not commanding him. It was his choice no matter the agreement.

"I wish to remain on duty as CAG, sir." Lee started directly at his father as he answered.

Adama said nothing and nodded.

"Are you satisfied , Madam President?" Adama asked her directly.

"Yes, I just want my second question clarified Commander then I am done."

Lee definitely did not want to answer this question in front of her. He had no option. If his father wanted the answer he would get it. His father would probably never forgive him, but he would speak the truth.

"Captain." Adama said and closed is eyes for a moment.

"Sir, are you OK?" Lee asked. He was concerned. The doctor would probably ban him from Life Station after this. He wouldn't blame him. His only comfort right now was he had thought of at least five creative ways to torture President Roslin.

"Yes, sir. I committed mutiny because I had no other option at the time, sir."

Adama stared angrily at his son. "Care to clarify that remark, Captain. You were given a straight forward order as I recall."

"Yes sir. I was given an order that would have resulted in a military coup of a duly sworn civilian government. The President made a politically calculated decision overriding my authority as CAG and your authority as military commander.

That still does not give the military the right to depose the civilian government. I was constitutionally bound by oath to protect the government and the innocents caught in-between. I did my duty as I saw it. I would do it again."

There he had said it. He had just told his father he was wrong. Lee stared straight at the wall. They could both rot for all he cared right now. He was tired of being a pawn in this game.

Adama sat back against the pillow. He looked at Laura Roslin. She had known this was coming. Hell, Tigh had warned him this was coming. Tigh had been right. They had both been wrong. They had unwittingly trapped his son in the middle of their tug-of war.

Mutiny had certainly not been the best option available, but Lee was not totally unjustified.

Laura looked at the Commander. He didn't look angry. She hoped her gamble worked. This was a big risk. He was a fair man in most cases. She hoped that he admitted his part as she admitted her part to both of them. They were both entitled. Hell, Lee was entitled to an apology from both of them. He was right he was not a rope in a tug-of-war.

Adama looked at her. There was a look of grudging respect growing on his face. He got it. Laura nodded to Adama. She would let him lead the way.

"Captain!" Adama called.

Lee looked surprised at his father. He saw no anger there. What the hell! Lee expected outrage or worse stone cold silence.

"It would seem the President and I owe you an apology."

Lee sat there in stunned disbelief. He didn't know how to react. They were apologizing to him. He'd expected his father to throw him in the brig, and never speak to him again.

Laura said gently. "You're right Commander, except I owe you both an apology.." She paused and collected her thoughts.

"You were correct Commander I overstepped my authority. This was a military decision.

As Col Tigh so tactfully put it, I frakked up, and it's going to take a lot of work to fix it.

I could have endangered the entire fleet. Worse, I used privileged information and, endangered one of your warriors and your family Commander. I can't promise I would have done anything differently. I believe the arrow is essential.

Still, my methods were inexcusable. I don't expect forgiveness, but I want you know I am truly sorry."

Laura paused and looked at the Commander. He seemed almost as stunned as his son at the moment. Laura decided to finish this, so she could leave father and son alone. They had private matters to discuss.

"Captain Adama." She waited until he acknowledged her and then continued.

"You were correct you are not a rope in a tug-of-war between myself and your father. I placed you in an untenable position. You were correct the situation never should have arisen, and I take full responsibility. There is nothing I can say that will make this right So, I 'll simply say I apologize."

Laura had said all that she needed to say. The discussion between father and son was private. She didn't think Adama would appreciate admitting fallibility in her presence.

Laura got up to leave.

"Gentlemen, I'll leave now. I've taken enough of your time."

Adama recovered himself.

"Madam President." Adama called her.. Laura turned around

"We're not done here yet." He ordered and motioned to the chair.


	20. Discussions:Adama pt3

"We're not done here yet." He ordered and motioned to the chair.

Adama paused a moment and collected his thoughts.

"As I said Madam President, we both owe the Captain an apology. I think he is entitled to hear both of us. You are also entitled to hear mine as well Madam President."

Now it was Laura who was surprised. This man fascinated her. Just when she thought she had his character figured he surprised her. He was exceptionally proud. Sometimeshe had flawed pride and expectations when it came to his family. Still he had amazing strength and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. She hoped Lee knew how lucky he was as well.

"You are right Captain this should have never happened on both counts. You should have never been placed into a position where your loyalties or duties to either myself or the President could have been placed you at odds with either of us. That I trust will not be an issue again Madam President."

Lee for his part was absolutely silent. Never in his wildest imagination could he have imagined what his father was saying to him. It was almost more than he could absorb.

Laura quickly recovered herself.

"No, Commander. I don't foresee that as a problem again. In fact I am quite happy with Lt Gaeta if you can spare him."

Adama nodded. "We will discuss that at a later date Madam President."

"Captain!" Adama said forcefully. His son looked shocked putting it mildly. He wanted Lee's attention.

Lee looked him directly in the eye.

"I do not now nor will I ever condone mutiny in the line of duty during wartime. What you did breeches every rule and action you've ever been taught, since you entered Academy."

Lee simply stared at his father. Laura waited. She hoped she had not misread Adama.

"I cannot afford in wartime to have my officers questioning my commands every time they disagree with me. Our safety may depend on your action, not your agreement. Is that clear, Captain?"

Adama waited. Lee stared at his father. He could not find his voice. Hell, he could barely comprehend what was happening.

"Captain, is that clear?"" Adama called after a few minutes of silence

"Yea….Yes,sir." Lee stammered.

Laura waited. Adama was correct second guessing his orders could cause death. He could not allow that among his command especially with Cylons among them. He needed Lee as his CAG to acknowledge that fact. She still hurt for Lee, but this was a necessary evil.

"Very well then. That said what you did on board Colonial One, though I cannot condone it, was justifiable. Your actions were appropriate given the circumstances."

His father had just admitted he was wrong. Lee knew that was tantamount to an apology. He didn't need words. He just had to remember to breathe right now. He didn't think he could do more.

Adama looked at Laura giving Lee a few minutes to digest what was happening.

"That Madam President is why I felt it necessary you be here as well. Like you I overstepped my authority. Though I feel my decision was correct at the time, that is not justification for relieving you of command without due process. It will not happen again."

Still she had made a colossal mistake going into Cylon territory. She could have killed them. He intended to make that clear. They got lucky this time. Next time they might not be so lucky.

"Madam President, if ever you place the fleet and my officers in that type of danger again without first discussing it with me, I will take the appropriate due process to have you removed. Public opinion and consequences be dammed."

He allowed Laura to absorb what he had said.

Laura understood he meant it. It was a fair statement. She still felt the arrow was essential. This was probably the only way to get it. Still she could not have the Commander, and though she didn't quite yet understand did not want the Commander at odds with her.

She respected him as much as she sometimes loathed him.

"Understood, Commander." Laura said quietly. "Just don't expect me to cede authority to you without cause."

Adama smiled to himself. This could work. They were back in balance where they belonged. They now had the needed buffer between them with the council. He would have to talk to her further in private.

Adama's eyes flashed. "I would be disappointed if you did , Madam President.

Adama turned his attention to Lee. He stared into space while his father and the President sparred He wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse yet. Hell, he wasn't sure of anything right now.

Laura rose sure she was done. The rest of this conversation needed to be private.

"Commander, unless you need me I have a meeting and duties I have to attend. I am very glad you are feeling better. I'll check in again later."

Adama nodded.

Laura could not resist one wicked temptation. She doubted the opportunity would arise anytime again soon. She also got to have the last word without even talking.

"Get some rest and get well quickly, Commander." Laura said and then bent over and gave him a completely "innocent" get well kiss on the cheek.

William Adama sat flabbergasted as the color rose to his cheeks. The President of the Colonies had just kissed him in a completely innocent, and completely wicked way simultaneously.

Her eyes twinkled and she knew she got him.

William Adama just watched her go. Damn! She was a fascinating woman. If their jobs didn't put them in direct conflict…He left the rest of that thought unfinished.

Lee sat there lack-jawed. He wanted to pinch himself to see if any of this was real.

"Lee." His father called softly. "You can close your mouth now, son." He said with a smile.


	21. Discussions:Adama pt 4

Lee's jaw snapped shut. Lee felt like someone had placed him into someone else's life.

Hell, what was he supposed to say to his father. He had imagined how this conversation might happen. It was nothing like this. In his wildest imagination, he couldn't have imagined this.

He didn't know whether to thank or throttle Laura Roslin. He was surprised his father actually admitted to his part. The fact he admitted it in front of Laura Roslin was unimaginable. Gods, he didn't even know where to start.

Adama lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes for a minute. This was the hard part. He had never been much at heart to heart talks with his son. With Kara it was easy, she wore her heart on her sleeve. Every conversation with Kara was a heart to heart.

Lee was measured. Everything was planned and tightly controlled. The conversation Adama had with Lee flashed through his mind. Follow your instincts he had told him.

Adama actually chuckled at the observation when Lee actually decided to listen he picked one hell way to demonstrate it.

Lee just looked at his father. He had no clue what he was thinking, given this evening he suspected he never would.

"You know you pick one hell of a way to finally listen to the old man."

Lee just looked at his father. He didn't have a clue what he meant.

"Tigh told me you were following your instincts. Stupid way of showing it, but the thought was right."

Lee nodded. He finally found his voice.

"Yes, sir." Lee agreed. He was trying to find something anything to say to his father.

"Son, what's on your mind?" Adama asked softly. They had to start somewhere. It didn't look like Lee was going to start this conversation.

"Frankly , sir?" Lee asked

"That's usually best."

"I don't know what's on my mind. I feel like I'm living in someone else's reality." Lee sighed. "I've run this in my mind a few dozen times. It certainly didn't include President Roslin in it."

Adama chuckled at the observation.

"She has a tendency to do the unexpected. It keeps dealing with her interesting." He noted wryly.

Lee smiled the first real smile Adama had seen from his son. Slow and steady seemed to be the way here.

"How do you envision this going?" Adama asked softly.

Lee looked at his father. His face was neutral.

"Angry. with that stone cold silence we do." Lee said flatly.

Adama shook his head at his son.

"I won't have it, not this time. I've lost one son. I'm too damned old to lose my other son." Adama looked directly at Lee.

Lee slowly raised his eyes. There in his father's eyes was the answer to his question. Was he still his father's son? Could his father forgive him? He was still his son. He would always be his son.

"Why? Why this time?" Lee asked.

"Even this old dog can learn from his mistakes. I let you walk away once. I won't do it again. You and Kara are family. These days family is everything. You will not leave this family again. If you have to scream at me, then you'll scream at me. Hell, maybe I'll even scream at you. But I will never again have two missing sons, while one of them is standing in front of me."

Lee wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Only his father could say he cared and loved him and make it sound like an order. He would take it.

Lee looked directly at his father. The next question had to be asked. He needed to know. Love was one thing trust was entirely another.

"You'll have me." Lee answered. He wouldn't run away again. "Do you think you can deal with me?"

Adama looked at his son. He was finally talking. Good.

"Who is asking, my son or my CAG?" Adama asked.

He wanted to weigh his words on this carefully. Lee needed to know they would heal. When he thought Lee had died, his world had ended. Adama meant it when he told Lee he would not let him walk away again.

Lee considered this a moment. He had meant it on a personal level, but both mattered.

"Both. I need to work with you. I can't perform as CAG if you don't trust me. The other well,…that I don't know. I haven't exactly been the ideal son since Zac…"

Adama interrupted. Neither of them had been the ideal anything since Zac. They were all they had left. He didn't plan on it happening again.

"You're a damned fine CAG. One of the best I've had, and I've had many. You said you won't have your loyalty questioned. Fair enough. I should have never allowed you to be in a position where I questioned it. That was my fault not yours. I'm the Commander, and I should have moved to stop it. Next time I will, whether you want me to or not."

"Thank you." Lee said quietly. His father didn't hand out idle compliments.

He was surprised his father took any blame. He had chosen to work as Roslin's advisor. At the time he wouldn't have taken his father's interference graciously. His father had seen it though. He had finally chosen sides. He had no choice. A weight had lifted off his shoulders.

"As a son. I'd say I probably got the better end of that deal. Hell, you haven't left Life Station unless Tigh has bodily dragged you out of here. You've been bled and apparently earned one hell of a reputation among the marines trying to protect me. I could do worse." Adama stated deadpan.

This was Adama's way of saying "Thank You" to Lee.

Lee didn't miss the sentiment behind the comment. He looked away embarrassed. Adama could see the color rising up his son's neck. He had his mother's fair coloring. Will gave Lee a moment to pull himself together.

When Lee looked back he had a grin on his face. "Very well then I stay on as CAG. There's probably no chance of resigning as Commander's son. Nasty job sometimes, but I guess I'm stuck."

"Don't push it." His father warned. His eyes were smiling. They had a start. They would heal.


	22. Adama returns

Saul Tigh walked into Life Station. They decided to release the Commander at Tigh's urging today. There were things they needed to discuss, and they could not discuss them in Life Station.

The doctor had agreed reluctantly. He ordered no duty for another several weeks. He had not discussed this with the Commander, but Tigh was insisting it was important.

Tigh came in and found Adama sitting up alone in his room. Major Cottle followed Tigh into the room. Adama looked up and acknowledged both men.

"Gentlemen. Major, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He had known and served with the Major for a long time. The man could be a bastard, but he was not afraid of the Commander. That was definitely a requirement for Chief Medical Officer when your Commander was William Adama.

Adama respected the man. He also valued his opinion because he was one of a few people on this boat whose job it was to tell him the unvarnished truth.

"Commander, Dr Salik tells me you've been a pain in his behind long enough, and requests that I kick you out of Life Station."

Adama raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he qualified for early release.

"I have no objections."

"I didn't think you would. Col, I need to speak to the Commander privately for a moment."

The Major waited until the Col had left He did not intended to lecture the Commander in front of other officers.

Tigh nodded and left the room.

"Will, I'm releasing you at Tigh's request. I'd keep you here at least a few more days. I know there are things you need to do. When I say no active duty for several weeks, I mean it. I know you. I don't want to drag you back here bodily, so please for once be a model patient for me."

Adam chuckled. "I'll do my best."

"Will, I'm serious. You have no idea how lucky you were. You nearly bled out on us. If Lee hadn't been there, we might not be having this talk. It was too damned close Will. You're doing much better than expected, but this was a major injury. I need you to promise me you'll take it easy."

"I'll take it easy." Adama promised. He knew the Major meant every word. He was also not a hundred percent. Hell, he'd be happy with fifty percent right now. Still getting back to his quarters was a major improvement.

"I don't think Lee would let me out of bed if he had his way. Don't worry I promise to go easy."

The Major nodded satisfied. "Deal, on one condition. I'll check on you twice a day. If I see anything I don't like, you're back here immediately."

"Deal." Adama agreed. He hated Life Station. He was glad to be leaving finally.

"I'll do the paperwork. I'll have Tigh page your son, so we can get you the hell out of here. God, I always hated Viper pilots as patients." Cottle groused half to himself.

Adama laughed. He knew the comment was directed at him. He had behaved this time. Daily briefings had helped. He liked to know what was happening on his ship. It made it easier to handle being hurt. He suspected that's why the doctors had agreed to it.

Tigh came in smiling. "So, old man I guess we're taking you home finally."

Adama smiled, but there was concern in his eyes. "Care to tell me after what was so damned important we can't talk here?"

"I'll brief you, but not here."

Adama nodded. He'd wait if Saul thought it was that important, then he would trust his judgment.

Lee came jogging in a few minutes later. "Sir? They paged me. Is everything alright?"

The Major came walking in with the release instructions. "Ah Captain, just the person I need to see. I don't envy you your job Captain."

Lee looked at the Major. "Sir?"

"I'm releasing your father into your care. Come with me and I'll give you instructions. That way at least there's one person besides me to make him behave."

Tigh laughed, and Lee looked a bit unsure. The doctor went through the instructions for medications, dressings and care with the Commander and Lee.

"Captain, he gives you any grief, and I do mean any, you call me."

"Don't worry I will." Lee smiled looking directly at his father.

"Great, just what I need you two in collusion with each other." Adama muttered under his breath.

Lee and the Major laughed.

"I'll catch up with you later once you're settled." Tigh said

He left Lee with his father.

The med tech came in with some loose fitting clothes and a wheelchair for the Commander. Lee helped with the clothes and then helped him to stand.

Adama looked at the wheelchair with distaste. "I hate being a dammed invalid."

Lee looked at his father intently.

"I'll take it. It's better than the alternative." Lee said softly.

Will Adama looked at his son. It had been a long time since Lee outwardly expressed emotion with his father. Will squeezed his shoulder firmly acknowledging the gesture.

"Now get me the hell out of here." Adama ordered.

"Come on, let's get you where you belong." Lee pushed his father into the main part of Life Station.

The Major had assembled everyone. He felt it necessary because the Commander had nearly died. It was good for the morale of everyone including the Commander.

There were mummers of surprise followed by joy when Adama appeared.

"Commander on deck!" The Major shouted.

Everyone in the room snapped to attention. There were salutes and huge smiles all around Adama knew this was unusual for the medical team. They were usually informal here. This was their way of saying welcome back.

"As you were." Adama knew he could expect this all the way to his quarters. Usually he hated ceremony. He was grateful for all the well wishes and knew he needed to acknowledge them. "The major tells me I am well enough to go back to quarters. That would not be possible without all of you. Thank you."

The medical crew actually applauded and shouted.

Major Cottle saluted. "Now, Captain, I gave you an order. Get the Commander out of my Life Station."

Lee smiled and saluted the Major. "With pleasure sir." He answered.

People in the halls came to a dead stop, and then saluted offering well wishes. Lee must have stopped a dozen times before the elevator.

Lee looked down at his father. "I suspect this is going to be a slow ride. Let me know if it's too much."

Adama chuckled. "And miss all this adoration." He replied sardonically.

Lee laughed "Great sir. Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted." Adama answered. His son's tone was light. Lee was obviously in a good mood. He intended to enjoy this.

"I'm afraid all this praise will go to your head, sir. And frankly, sir, that will make my job that much harder." Lee joked.

"Captain, silence is golden. I suggest you heed those words." Adama warned lightly.

"Push more, talk less. Got it, sir." Lee laughed.

Lee pressed the elevator for CIC. Adama noticed. "What do you think you're doing?" Adama demanded.

Lee hit the stop button.

"Sir, unless you object there's your whole command that would like to know you're better. They've been worried. It would help morale unless you have any objections."

"I'd prefer not to be wheeled onto my own bridge." Adama replied

Lee understood and agreed. "Then we won't wheel you. You can stand and walk. I'd be happy to help if you don't mind. It's about three or four steps to the bridge railing from the entrance. I've seen you walk further than that in Life Station. If you need help, I'll be right there."

Lee didn't mention that he knew his father would enjoy it as well.

Adama considered it for a moment. He knew the crew would like to see him. He wanted to see them too.

"OK Captain. Let's go see what Tigh has done to my ship in my absence."

Lee laughed. "Yes, sir."

Lee started the elevator. He stopped the chair outside the entrance to CIC. He helped his father stand. Adama was strong enough to take a few steps into CIC and lean against the rail. Lee entered directly behind him.

Since the Commander had been shot, security had tightened significantly. The marines eyes widened in surprise as they saw the Commander enter. They snapped to attention and saluted. Lee saluted and gave them the password. Then they did something Adama had never seen. The marines smiled at their Commander.

"As you were." Adama acknowledged and returned their smiles.

CIC was busy. Tigh had to shuffle duties, and everyone had more than usual. Adama walked to the railing and leaned on it for support. It was invigorating standing on the bridge again. Lee stepped a discreet distance behind his father. He was about to call Commander on deck when Gaeta turned.

Gaeta's eyes popped and then a huge smile crossed his face. Dee looked at him bewildered.

"Commander on Deck!" Gaeta shouted and jumped from his seat to attention.

The whole CIC stopped and stared in their direction. Lee stood there amazed as all at once CIC was silent and stood to attention. It was damned impressive. Shock quickly turned to joy. Everyone stood at attention with smiles on their faces.

Adama returned the salute.

"As you were. Thank you." Adama said simply and smiled

Dee brought a chair for the Commander. Adama gratefully lowered himself into the deck chair. "Thank you, Specialist. It seems the old man is still finding his sea legs." Adama joked.

Dee saluted. "Glad to have you back sir."

Lee watched and tried very hard not to break into the same corny grin she and everyone else was wearing.

Adama looked over at Lee. Adama gave his son a salute. Lee smiled and returned it in kind.

All of CIC greeted Adama. Their Commander was back, and the CIC suddenly came to life again.


	23. Interrogation pt 1

Tigh walked toward Adama's quarters. Major Cottle was with him. First, he was here to verify that Sharon 1 as he called her was actually pregnant. He also wanted the doctor there when they informed the Commander in case he needed medical help. The Major had not been happy about this, but he agreed this had to be done.

He wanted to discuss Sharon 2's fate. These two seemed to have somehow broken their programming. Now that Sharon 2 realized what she was, she mentally stable again. She had been cooperating with Tigh. She had explainedwhy she had done it.. She seemed remorseful, if that was possible for a Cylon.

Tigh had ordered a full compliment of marines to be at Adama's quarters when he briefed the team, and the President. He suspected the Sharons were going to need protection from Lee Adama when he saw them. He couldn't blame the him.

It was time to let Helo and Starbuck tell their stories.

Tigh knocked on Adams's quarters.

"Come."

Tigh entered with the Major.

"Gentlemen , Lt Thrace." The Major greeted them.

"So, Captain has he been behaving for you?" The Major asked.

Lee smiled. "So far so good sir." He answered.

"Major" Adama warned. There was humor in his voice. "Don't push your luck."

Tigh went to the door and had the two marines escort Helo into the Commander's quarters. Lt Gaeta followed Lt Helo into the Commander's quarters.

"Lt." Adama rose from his chair. Lee knew something was up. His father looked like he had seen a ghost.

President Roslin walked into the room. Everyone snapped to attention.

"Madam, President." Adama said.

Laura looked at Adama. He looked stunned by the man in front of him. So, this must be the big briefing Tigh was talking about. She wanted to talk about Kobol. They needed to get moving on that. Laura sat down and waited impatiently for an opportunity to bring up Kobol and the Arrow.

"I assume he's been tested." He referred the question to Lt Gaeta and Tigh.

"Yes, sir. " The Lt replied. "He is human and other than some minor radiation damage is well."

"Glad to have you with us again, Lt. Care to explain how this is possible?"

Kara was sitting watching the exchange. Tigh interrupted. "Sir, I think Starbuck can fill in that part of the story with Lt Agathon."

Adama looked pointedly at Kara and nodded for her to continue.

"Yes, sir. I landed on Caprica in the Raider. I made it to the museum without being detected, or so I thought. I collected the arrow from the museum in Caprica City. Then a Cylon. Blond, tall with blue eyes came out of nowhere. We fought for the arrow."

"She was winning, sir. She would have killed me. She was much stronger than any human. We fell into a pit fighting and a piece of sharp metal debris impaled her. I couldn't move, and was stuck in the pit. My ribs were broken, and I lost consciousness for a while."

"Helo and a Boomer toaster found me, sir. The Boomer toaster fixed my ribs and kept us alive ,sir. You'd have to ask her why. Her reasons didn't make any sense to me. She escaped with us knowing exactly what would happen once she got here."

Adama absorbed this. The Lt had been traveling with a Cylon.

"Lt. Did you know Lt Valeri was a Cylon.?"

"Not at first, sir. I found out later. I started out as an experiment, sir. They wanted to see how humans reacted to each other. You'll have to ask her for more detail. The rules changed sometime during the experiment. She started protecting me, sir She later kept both myself and Stabuck alive, and helped escape in the raider."

"When you found out she was a Cylon. What did you do,Lt.?"

"I shot her, sir Point blank in the stomach I tried to kill her and the child sir."

Adama blanched as did everyone else in the room.

"Child?" Adama said the word with scorn. "You made a child with that thing."


	24. interrogation pt 2

Helo looked at floor. "Sorry sir. I didn't know at the time. There were no humans anywhere. I saw no bodies, and no people other than Cylon models. By the time I realized it was already too late."

"Did it ever occur to either of you she could be a plant. They could use her to track us.

Tigh interrupted at this point. "The thought occurred to me. We had her checked thoroughly."

Adama looked at the Major. "Doctor, talk to me. How is this possible?"

"She is definitely Cylon, and she is carrying a child about 2 months along almost. The development mimics human pregnancy. I'm watching her for now. The two Lt Valeri's are identical for all purposes that I can tell. She had no devices, implants, or anything that our Lt Valeri doesn't have."

Laura Roslin interrupted at this point. "You're going to allow that thing to give birth to some Cylon/.human monster." She said astonished.

The Major nodded. "As distasteful as it is Madam Presidnet, yes that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"How do you know it won't grow it kill us."

"I don't know. I took a medical oath to do no harm and that's what I intend to do. I meant it then I mean it now. I will honor it. It goes beyond any oath I took to either you or the Commander, Madam President." The Major's tone left no doubt he meant it.

Lee sat in the chair looking at Kara. She had known all along and had said nothing. The whole time they had been in Life Station not a word. Kara looked straight at the wall.

"For now doctor I am inclined to agree with you" Adama stated. He would not kill what was not yet a threat. "However if either the mother or child shows any potential for violence or danger against us I will kill them both instantly without a second thought. Is that clear?"

Helo looked visibly relieved.

"Col. I want to talk to the Cylon. Drag her, shackle her, whatever get her the hell up here and now."

Tigh nodded "Gaeta get me a detachment of marines bring her in here with a blaster to her head. If she moves funny kill her."

While they were waiting Tigh took several sketches from a folder he was carrying. He gave these to Adama.

"Models 1 through 10 thanks to the Boomer they brought back. We've found six plants and one additional Boomer agent. I'm passing these to security details. We're doing a ship by ship sweep right now. We're keeping it quiet and going room by room ,so it's going to take a few more days."

"What about the other two models?"

"She doesn't know." Tigh stated. Adama looked at him pointedly. "I believe her." He answered the unasked question.

Laura Roslin looked surprised." Commander, how do you know how many Cylon models exist?"

"Intelligence gathered early in the war." Adama stated. "I can't reveal my source." Which was true he didn't know the source, but he believed the note for some reason.

Laura looked like she wanted to argue, but Adama interrupted before she got a chance.

"Captain, you're with me please." Adama needed to talk to his son privately for a moment. Tigh had told him about the marine. He didn't want a repeat incident. The Cylon was cooperating for now. He needed to know why. First, he needed to make certain his son did not take out the room when he saw her.

Lee rose and helped his father into his private bedroom. Adama sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Lee asked concerned when he saw his father's face.

"I'll be better once this over." Adama paused. "Son…" That caught Lee's attention.

"Yes,sir?" Lee asked.

"I need to know you'll behave when they bring her. Tigh told me about the marine. I don't want my office torn up protecting a Cylon from my CAG. " He chuckled at the thought, but there was little humor in it. Adama looked at Lee. "Understood?"

Lee sighed. He would behave. For his father, because he had asked him.. Lee reached for his blaster. "I think you better take this for now. I'll collect it when we're done with her. Good enough?" Lee placed the gun by his father.

"That's not necessary. I'll take your word."

"Consider it insurance." Lee said.

Adama looked at his son. So, he didn't completely trust himself with her. The shooting had affected his son more deeply than even he had realized. They would need to discuss that eventually. He noticed for the first time that Lee looked a bit haggard.

Adama placed the gun inside a drawer near the coach.

"Lee…" He called softly "How are you?"

"Tired, I'll be fine. Let's get this over with." Lee turned toward the outer office, so his father can't see his eyes.

Both men returned to the outer office as Sharon was escorted in by the marines.


	25. Interrogation:Sharon1

Tigh brought in a heavy metal chair. She was shackled to the metal char and the chair was shackled to the desk. If she wanted to escape it would give them a little extra time.

Adama had no illusions it would hold her if she chose otherwise. Adama looked at her for a minute. She seemed tense almost scared if a Cylon could be scared.

:"What do I call you?" He asked her directly.

"Sharon."

Adama nodded.

"I have been informed you are cooperating with us. Why?"

"Your fate and mine are tied together by the child. If you die, then I die. The Cylons want the baby. I will kill the child and myself first."

"Why?"

"I won't have it raised as an abomination. I want the child to be human. To learn and understand what it is to be human. If the Cylons get it, they will kill me after the child is born. They no longer trust me after what I did for your people."

"How can a Cylon be human?" Adama's voice was dangerously soft.

"It depends where the child is raised. It can learn to be human even if it is half-Cylon. I did."

"Human?" Adama interrupted. "What type of mind game are you playing? How do I know this isn't some type of elaborate trap?"

"You don't. There's nothing I can say to make you trust me. In your place, it would be foolish to do so. I understand that. I will cooperate in anyway, except if it harms the child. You have my word that I will not endanger anyone. I will help you were I can. Your interests are my interests. I have nothing else I can offer."

Starbuck spoke at this point. "Sir, she clearly knew what would happen when she came here. She helped me anyway. She knew because I told her. She knew might be killed."

"Thank you, Lt." Adama said looking back at Sharon 1.

"Why did you help my people?"

"I had no choice. I needed them to escape. They needed me to survive. I don't want to raise the child among Cylons. Here even if you don't accept me, you'll raise the child. His father is here, so there is someone to protect him."

"How do you know we will allow the child to exist?"

Sharon looked scared for a minute. She sighed and then answered. She would plead for the child. She didn't care about herself.

"I took a chance because you have a conscience; I've seen what a conscience can do. I now understand what that means. I didn't before. It's what makes humans and Cylons different."

Lee practically jumped from his seat toward her. "Conscience, you kill billions and you have a conscience." He spit at her.

"Captain!" Adama warned. "Sit down now."

Lee sat down. Adama was suddenly grateful his son had the sense to leave his blaster in his room. He understood now how his son had taken out a marine. It was the first time he had ever seen pure hatred from Lee. They were definitely going to talk later.

"The Captain has a point. Why of all the Cylons in existence have you suddenly developed a conscience?" Adama asked sarcastically.

"It's complicated."

He noticed a subtle difference between this Sharon and the other. This one did not use the military formality the other one used from habit. He wondered if it was intentional.

"Humor me. Explain it as best as possible." He left his voice neutral. If she had valuable information to give, he wanted to collect it as quickly as possible.

Adama nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Three reasons: First: the child. I care more about it than my life. Two: Helo. I watched how he treated me before he knew who I was. I saw how he treated Starbuck... Lt. Thrace. I understand now what it means to feel love, remorse, guilt, for someone personally. Something I didn't before. Three: I learned God was wrong. You have the right to your own destiny whatever it may be. It was not our place to determine it for you."

"God is wrong?" Adama inquired of her.

"Cylons have a soul. We have a culture, a religion, a morality of a kind. I don't think you would see it that way, but we still do."

He had heard this at Ragnar station. The major difference is from her for some reason he believed it. Mainly he thought because she believed it.

"What we lack for a better word is a conscience. We never asked the right questions. Not could we improve on humanity, but should we improve on humanity. What gives us the right? That's what I mean by conscience.

We lack the ability to comprehend from your perspective the grief, misery and suffering we caused you individually. We can see and comprehend almost an infinite number of things, but the most important thing of all. This is why I want the child raised here. It is not something that can be learned among the Cylons."

Adama raised an eyebrow at her. "You understand guilt and remorse?" He asked.

She looked away for a moment. Her people had wiped out his, and were chasing him to the ends of the universe. It was a fair question without a good answer. She had to try to answer it anyway.

"As I said before, and as I told Lt. Helo on the ground, yes I understand guilt and remorse." Sharon paused and then continued. "I can't make you believe me.

Lee looked like he was about to come out of his seat at that reference. He knew conceptually there were two of them on the Galactica, and a third had been found from what Tigh had said. Still this woman or her clone had shot his father.

All this time Kara had known and had said nothing. She had probably been under orders, but right now Lee didn't give a damn. It felt like a betrayal.

Adama looked pointedly at his son. Lee nodded his head almost imperceptibly and stayed still for the moment

Tigh had felt this model was different. She was cooperating, and for now he believed her. Adama believed him this model may have broken her original programming. He was willing to entertain Tigh's opinion. He planned to keep her alive for now. He would watch and see. He felt there was something different about this one. It would be the first real break they had in this war. Understanding human-Cylons would help them a great deal.

Adama looked directly at her.

"For now you will be allowed to live. If you take one misstep, or make one mistake no matter how small, we will flush you and the child out an airlock."

Sharon let out an audible breath. It was the first reaction Adama had seen. Whether it was real or not time would tell.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No. I had expected as much." She replied honestly.

"Very well then. The doctor has informed me you are suffering from morning sickness. I am going to move you to secured isolated quarters, where you will be more comfortable. You be allowed no contact outside medical staff. Once the information you have given us is verified, then you and I will talk again."

"Thank you." Sharon said looking directly at Adama.

He didn't know if she meant it. He hoped for all their sakes she did.

Adama nodded and then repeated his warning.

"My original warning stands, so I suggest you behave yourself in the meantime."

"Col. get her out of here for now."

Tigh nodded. They had arranged with the doctor to place her in protected isolation for all their sakes for now. .

Adama waited until they left.

He turned to both Helo and Starbuck.

"Well, Lt Agathon and Lt Thrace, it would seem you two brought back a hell of a lot more than the Arrow of Apollo."

"Yes, sir." They both acknowledged nervously.

"Lt. Agathon you are dismissed to quarters until further notice. You may see the…her in quarters with prior approval from Col. Tigh or myself. Check in with medical and let the CAG know when you're cleared for duty."

Helo rose. "Yes, sir."

"Lt. She seems attached to you or at least the child. I expect that you will do you're best to make clear that it is in her interest to help us."

"Yes, sir."

Adama cleared his throat.

"Lt. I will honor my word. If she can prove herself to us, I will allow her to live. I cannot completely trust her. I probably never will. I cannot allow her total freedom, but I will find someway for her to be useful to us. Her life will be bearable. I will try to make it meaningful for her if she warrants it. I know that is not much, but according to her it is better than what the Cylons will offer her. Feel free to tell her. I will the next time we meet."

"Yes, sir. And sir…thank you sir." Helo left and headed for his quarters greatly relieved. They were going to give them a chance. It was better than he expected, and probably better than they deserved. He planned to make that clear to her.


	26. Interrogation:Sharon1 pt2

He looked directly at the President.

She had been speechless for most of this. That was very unusual for her.

"Madam President. Any thoughts?" Adama asked. He respected her opinion, even though this was a military matter. She viewed the Cylons as a serious threat, and was not afraid to take tough action. She had proven that in the past.

"Yes, I'm very glad this is a military matter, Commander." She smiled.

Adama smiled back. "Be that as it may; any opinions you care to share?" He added wryly.

"Only do you think you can trust her?"

"No, not yet. I agree with Tigh though. She's different. I just haven't decided if that's good or bad yet."

"Do you believe her?"

"That we can trust her, or that the Cylons will kill her?"

"Both I suspect. I don't get the impression, she expects us to trust her, just to allow her and the baby to live."

"I agree. I have to talk to the other Sharon Valeri. There are differences. I want to see why her being around humans didn't stop her from sabotaging and harming us."

"Sir, do you think it really matters? Can we take the chance of trusting her.? If, we're wrong…" Lee interrupted.

Kara argued back. She had been on the ground with it. It didn't have to help her. "Sir, she didn't have to keep me alive. Even if only Helo had come back with her. The Cylons could have figured out the Raider. The only reason they didn't get the coordinates were because I took the jump computer memory with me. Eventually, they could have found it.

I don't know why, sir. It's not exactly that I trust the toaster. It's still a toaster, but it's different. It's not like the other toasters, sir. Maybe it's the deluxe model or something."

Lee looked at her. "With all due respect. I don't want to find out by being shot or blown up one by one that we can't trust the thing, sir. Eliminating the threat would stop that."

Adama looked at Lee carefully.

" Right now, the benefit outweighs the risk, Captain."

"Sir, the risk is pretty damned frakking huge." There was an edge to Lee's voice his father didn't like. Kara looked at Lee. She knew the signs when he was on edge. He was close.

"Agreed Captain." Adama's tone warned his son without chastising him publicly. It was unlike Lee to be combative in a public meeting.

Lee was pushing back He didn't blame him. He had expected the President to play this role. What worried him was why Lee was taking the position.

"That is why no one is going near her. I meant it, I will flush her out an airlock if she does anything wrong no matter how small. For now she's helping us. It's the first real break we've had. So, we wait and watch for now."

Laura agreed. This could be a huge break. It could also be a huge disaster. Only time would tell for sure.

"Madam President, anything you want to add?" Adama asked giving Lee a minute to regroup.

"For now I agree. I think the minute she gives birth we need to reassess. Do we want a Cylon raising a baby among us? The intelligence alone is worth the risk for now."

"Agreed. She is the mother. That may override her instincts as a Cylon. We'll have to see what happens."

"What does the secondCylon have to say? Have you talked with her yet, Commander?" Laura asked. She hadn't heard anything about the one who had actually shot the Commander.

"Not yet. That's for tomorrow."

Lee said nothing.. He didn't need words. His body posture said everything for him.

"Captain, are you on patrol tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, 1100."

"Very well then we're almost done here. Why don't you get some dinner and hit your rack. "

"Sir, are you…"

"I'll be fine Captain. I'm sure Lt Thrace or the Major can assist me if I need anything. Thank you."

That was an order he had been dismissed. Lee nodded got up and left. Adama motioned and the Major followed him into the hall.

"Captain." Major Cottle called after him.

Lee stopped and turned. "Sir."

"I want you to hit Life Station and tell them I said to give you something to help you sleep. When you're done with your patrol and recon mission to Kobol we'll talk again."

"Sir, I'm fine…"

The Major interrupted.

"Captain, you look like walking death. You were one-step from insubordinate in there. I know you well enough to know that's not you. I can tell by looking you haven't slept, son. Trust me you're not the only one. Flashbacks and posttraumatic stress are common. In your case I'm amazed you're functioning at all. You have to sleep though, or I'll have to remove your flight status, son."

"Yes, sir. I'll pick up something from Life Station, sir."

"Sorry, Captain but I have no choice." The Major felt for Lee. He had been to hell and back. This only kept throwing it in his face. It was hard to heal when the wound kept opening. Unfortunately, right now that was just the way of things.

Major Cottle walked back into Adama's office. He planned to make sure the second Adama got some rest also.

Adama was debriefing Kara about her experience on Caprica.

"Sir, the major difference between Sharon 1 and Sharon 2 is Sharon 2 didn't understand what she was. The toaster explained she was a sleeper. She didn't know she wasn't human until they turned her on to sabotage us. She may not have known it while, she was doing it, sir.

Sir, remember when she accidentally shot herself. It wasn't an accident."

"Are you suggesting that she was trying to commit suicide to stop herself, Lt.?" Adama asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir exactly that. She needs to know what she is, if she doesn't already sir. Sharon 1 said she can't control what she doesn't understand, sir. She thinks she can control herself with some help. The toaster believes she has been around humans too long not to be affected by us. I believe her."

Adama looked thoughtful. "Thank you, Lt. That will help when talking with her."

The Major cleared his throat. Adama looked at him. He knew if he didn't clear the room the Major would do it for him.

"Madam President. You need to talk with Col. Tigh about the logistics of the Kobol mission. It's scheduled for 36 hours from now. Let me know if you need anything else. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

Laura nodded. She looked carefully at Adama. He was tired. Tomorrow would be fine.

"Good night, Commander. Major, Lt Thrace." She nodded at all three in turn.

"Ma'am" They replied.

Laura went to find Col. Tigh. She needed to read the details and consult with the Priestess. They had to find the temple. They were only getting one shot at it.

Major Cottle turned to Starbuck. "Starbuck, I have a favor to ask."

"Sir?" Kara asked confused.

"I need you to make sure Captain Adama makes it to Life Station and picks up his meds for me."

"Uh..sir. He's not going to take…"

"Kara." Adama broke in. "I know consider it an order from both of us. If he gives you trouble, send for the major or myself."

"Yes, sir. And Sirs when I end up back in Life Station or the brig, I'll expect an apology from both of you."

Major Cottle laughed. "I'll have the meds ready, Lt. Now get out of here."

"Yes, sir. Good night Major."

Kara looked at Adama.

"Sir, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Adama smiled at her. "Thank you ,Lt. I'll keep that in mind."


	27. Demons

Warning: The language on this section is a little rougher than the others. It is meant to be Sorry for the mangled chapter. It looks like my doc got eaten in the update process. I had submitted and then resubmitted the chap. It looks like they somehow got appended together.

Kara walked from Adama's office toward Life Station. No time like the present to get punched by Lee. At least this time it wasn't personal or maybe it was Hell, they still had to resolve all of that.

She needed to tell him what had happened with Baltar. She had no idea how she planned to do that. He had been so careful around her since her return. He hadn't given her the ass chewing she had expected. Hell, she deserved it. Lee had never been shy when it came to discipline with her or anyone else.

He had a hell of a lot on his mind. It was eating at him. She had never seen him disrespectful to his father. He wasn't afraid to take a stand against him. He had committed mutiny to protect civilians on the Colonial One. Then from the scuttlebutt, he had given hell to everyone about it. He had guts. This was different. He had barely kept control in there.

Sometimes he took himself and everything a little too seriously. That was to be expected though, he was an Adama after all. It was in the genes. He couldn't help it. It seemed like everything was finally overwhelming him.

She couldn't blame him. She was still trying to get that blond obscenity out of her head. It was not working. That was one model, she would take delight in torturing, if she ever met it again. Slow and painful torture was what it deserved.

Kara stopped her musing as she entered Life Station. The med tech greeted her with a smile. Lee had already been here. He had his pills. Kara nodded and headed for his office. She had her orders. She hated the meds, and knew he probably wouldn't take them. In his place, she wouldn't.

Maybe if he talked about it, he could finally sleep. Sometimes he had done that for her. It helped, even though she never admitted to it. His office was empty which at this hour didn't leave many places. She was betting she'd find him in the gym.

Kara walked into the gym. It was empty in the front room. Given it was 0000 she wasn't surprised. She heard pounding coming from the back room. It sounded like someone was beating the hell out of something.

She walked back to find Lee pounding the crap out of a heavy punching bag. Actually beating the bag into submission was a better description. She watched him for a minute as he hit the bag. If he saw her, he did not acknowledge it.

"I think it's dead."

She drawled in that superior voice Lee found, so damned annoying. That voice that said she was here to fix things for him because he couldn't be trusted to do it himself.

He ignored her. He needed to hit something or he was going to explode, and he was afraid it would be her.

"You planning on staying here until morning, flyboy?" she taunted "I got a Major and a Commander that say no way." She wanted to get a rise from him.

If he was hitting the bag this hard, he was going to blow.

KICK,KICK,PUNCH,PUNCH was the response as the bag flew around on its chain mount. Kara could hear the bag creak in protest.

"Come on ,Lee. Don't make this any frakking harder than it has to be for either of us. Don't make me get the marines to get your sorry ass back to quarters to take your meds. I've got the Major and your father on my ass, which means I'm going to be all over yours until you stop this."

Lee stopped punching the bag and grabbed his towel. He kept his back to her. He didn't think he could handle Kara right now. He knew he definitely couldn't handle Starbuck. Right now she was being classical Starbuck. He wanted to belt her.

He composed himself, and put on his command face. He turned on her. "Where I put my sorry ass, Lt. is none of your business." He started to walk away from her.

"Sorry sir, but I have Major and a Commander that trumps your Captain, so your sorry ass is my business."

He sat down and took off his gloves and shoes. "You plan on following me into the shower, Lt.?" He challenged "Because that's exactly where my sorry ass is going next."

"Ten minutes, Lee. I mean it. Then I come in after you." There was no give in her tone.

"You can try, Lt. You can try."

Lee was barely keeping control. Kara could tell. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping.

Thankfully, after five minutes he walked out wearing a towel. He went to the lockers as she followed. "You plan on escorting me back to quarters, Lt."

"Yes, sir. I plan to see that you're asleep in your bed as per orders."

"Kara, you've done your duty now go away."

"Not yet, sir. Now come on let's go."

Lee sighed. He didn't have the strength for this now. He wanted to sleep, but the nightmares kept coming. He wanted her there with him; right now, he just couldn't stand the sight of her.

They walked through the halls of the Galactica in an uncomfortable silence.

Lee entered his office and started to close the door behind him.

Kara put her foot in the way.

"Kara." He warned in a soft tone.

"Come on Lee. It's me, talk to me. What the hell is wrong?"

Lee looked at her and there was absolute rage in his eyes.

Kara stood stunned for a second and then gathered her courage and stepped inside his office.

"You don't want to be here." He warned.

"Yeah, Lee I do. What the hell is wrong? Frak you want to hit me…hit me if it will help."

"You've been back here for days and I have to hear that you bring back a frakking Cylon from a briefing. Not only a Cylon, but the damned one that shot my father." Lee spat at her..

He was mad. He was furious. She suspected it wasn't with the Cylon.

"I was under orders, but you know that. Are you mad about the Cylon, Lee or are you mad at me?" Kara spoke very calmly.

That did it. He had almost lost her for nothing. He needed her so badly. He hadn't been able to tell her, yes he missed her. He would have died without her. Lee was hitting a wall. He rarely exploded, but when he did, he did it in style.

"You frakking nearly get yourself killed! No warning, no chance for me to make it right with us! For what, so you can save humanity on a suicide mission. Would that comfort me when I have to bury your sorry dead ass! Would that be consolation every time I passed your frakking empty rack, Kara who would save me, while you were saving humanity. Who Kara.!"

There it was. She didn't think Lee was aware what he was saying. Meds wouldn't help this. He was scared. He was terrified. He'd nearly lost her and his father.

"You were scared I'd finally frakked up so badly, I'd gotten myself killed. It's scary you can't take back dead. It scares you, not knowing what you want or need from me, from your Dad. You can't put it all in a neat little package. It's easier to be mad than to face me, face us.…." Kara fired back at him.

She stopped at the look on his face. He was going to lose it.

"Lee…" she said softly "I'm so…"

It was terrifying beyond words to be this out of control. Lee was used to being in control, and this wasn't in his control. Everything recently had been out of his control, and it was all too much suddenly.

"Get out! Get out now!" Lee bodily shoved her out the hatch and closed the door behind her.

Kara stood outside the door for a minute. She heard things go flying.

It wasn't the standard way to deal with grief, but she suspected it would work better than the meds. She sat down outside his hatch, and waited for it to get quiet again. He needed to fall apart.

She had pushed all his buttons. He had been on edge, and she had pushed him over the cliff. She hoped she had made the right choice. She knew it wasn't what the doctor ordered. Maybe if he got some of the poison out of his system, he could sleep again. The meds wouldn't help this. She knew they never helped her when the dreams came. They just made it impossible to escape them. Gods, she wondered if he would forgive her.

It finally got quiet, and Kara got up and left. She walked around the corridors of the Galactica. She needed sleep, but there was no way she'd get any tonight. The dreams would come, and tonight she didn't want to deal them.

Dreams of walking through Caprica City and the Adama's home, but there was no one there. No people, no bodies, no anything there was just emptiness. That was the worst. Every time she closed her eyes, the same dream came. Calling and calling and there was nothing, no one just that frakking blond obscenity laughing at her. Knowing she was going to die alone and no one would know or care.

Lee's demons finally caught him. She knew hers would come eventually. Tonight it had been his turn.

Kara looked up and she was at Lee's door again. It had been an hour. Being the CAG had a few advantages, solitude if desired for one. She knocked softly. She just wanted to know he was all right.

She waited a few minutes. There was no answer. Hopefully, he was sleeping. Kara turned around and made it halfway down the hall when she heard him call.

"Kara." His voice was rough with sleep.

She turned around. He had actually slept. Damn! She hadn't meant to wake him.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have woken you. I just wanted to apologize. Forget it, Lee. Go back to sleep I'll see you in the morning."

Lee padded into the corridor bare-chested in sweat pants. "Come on." He said and motioned her inside. He didn't want to stand in the hall with both of them on display. He closed the door and sat in the chair near his desk with a sigh.

"Ribs hurting?" He asked.

"No, just worried, and I couldn't sleep." She answered honestly. His office was in disarray, but nothing they couldn't fix tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked warily.

"The same as you I expect, you and me, flashbacks, nightmares." Maybe it would help if she admitted it too. She had no idea.

He'd lost it with her earlier. Now having her here was more important. He stared at her for a second deciding whether the time to get into this was now.

He sighed. "Come on. If we're going to have this conversation we're going to do it laying down. Or at least I am, so I don't fall down."

She nodded. He climbed into his bed. He moved back and made room if she wanted to join him. He didn't offer either way. He would let her decide.

Getting into the bed with Lee Adama was dangerous. Kara wanted Lee. She needed Lee. She knew he needed her. What he needed from her was still in question. Tonight was not the time for that particular discussion.

Tonight she simply wanted to touch him. She might regret this tomorrow, but that was tomorrow. She climbed into the bed.

Lee sighed and lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He made no move toward her. He just laid there absorbing her presence deciding what to do next. Kara lay next to him on the pillow close to not touching.

"Talk to me, Kara." He said softly.

He sounded tired

"I'm sorry. Like an idiot I frakked it up yet again. I didn't mean to yell. Hell, they'd probably throw me in hack if they saw me screaming at you earlier."

Lee laughed softly. "Probably, but it worked. I was actually sleeping for once thanks to you. Sorry I lost it. I haven't exactly been at my best lately."

"None of us has. Just don't let it happen again." She punched him on the arm.

He laughed softly into her hair and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks." He said softly.

Kara's body had a mind of its own. She suddenly realized why getting into bed with Lee was so dangerous. Her body wanted things he couldn't give her tonight maybe ever. She clamped down on her reaction to him.

"I should let you sleep then." Kara started to rise. "Now that I've carried out my orders…"

Lee grabbed her gently. "No, stay, please. I just want to know you're here."

He sighed. "Hell, maybe I'll even sleep for once."

She couldn't refuse him. Not tonight, she didn't want to refuse him.

Kara settled down into his arms and snuggled into his chest. She sighed softly

"OK… The things I do in the line of duty." She joked. Tonight it was better if they stayed on familiar ground. They were both too tired to deal with anything more.

Lee chuckled at her. "Should I inform my Dad how you carry out your orders, Lt?"

"Not unless you want a black eye, Captain." They were back on familiar ground for now.

Lee smiled and hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. Something inside him eased as he held her. Holding her felt right. He wasn't going to question it tonight.

She nuzzled into his chest making slow circles on his back with her free hand. Kara stayed in that position for a long time enjoying the warmth and feel of Lee.

Lee drifted contentedly as Kara's massage lulled him to sleep.

Kara felt Lee's body relax.

"Lee." Kara called softly

"Hmmm." He groaned but said no more.

He finally gave himself up to sleep. Kara smiled. At least one of them would rest peacefully. He needed it.

Lee snored softly next to her. He was out for the night.

His body was relaxed in deep sleep. Now she turned slightly. It hurt but, but she wanted to see him. His face was relaxed, and he looked peaceful finally. She sent a prayer of thanks to the gods.

Somehow in the night, Lee's presence kept Kara's demons at bay. Kara finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	28. In the Morning

Kara rolled over when she heard the alarm. Her ribs reminded her why that was not a good idea. She grimaced and reached to turn off the alarm. She wasn't in her rack. She became aware of Lee's presence next to her.

He hadn't even moved when the alarm went off. Lee usually jumped first thing. She reached for his watch and turned off the alarm. It was 0830. She lay in the silence.

Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Thrace. She thought. It was one thing to dream about Lee Adama. It was quite another to be in his bed with him half-dressed sleeping half on you. This time it wasn't a dream.

She doubted she would be able to escape without waking him. She decided she didn't want to escape. If her being here helped him sleep. Then she was willing to deal with the discomfort when he woke.

She simply watched him in the quiet of the morning. It was peaceful, and she doubted she would get the opportunity to watch him with impunity again.

His face was relaxed and the dark circles under his eyes had faded. Kara was relieved. He looked peaceful more like the Lee she knew. She gently touched his face. She enjoyed the feel of his rough skin under her hands Gods, but it was a crime for a man to be so beautiful.

Kara leaned in and gave Lee a soft kiss on the mouth. Where the hell did that come from? This was Lee: her wingman, her CAG, and most importantly her best friend. Something had changed between them. She knew she was in trouble when she was with Baltar calling Lee's name

Lee moaned softly and turned his face toward her.

Lee Adama woke slowly. He was warm and fuzzy with sleep. He was contented and peaceful for once. Slowly, he became aware of someone in the bed with him.

Lee slowly opened his eyes staring at Kara confused. "Kara?" He said huskily. He was lying in Kara's arms.

"Hey." She said softly looking at him.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked confused.

Kara gave a full-throated laugh. She had no idea what his first waking words would be. That had not been on the list

:No, Lee, you're awake." She smiled at him and touched his cheek with her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Lee was still half-asleep. He closed his eyes and then tried opening them again. No, she was still here. He really wasn't dreaming.

"You, OK?" Kara asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out how you got here." Lee's brain was slowly coming back after being sound asleep. How the hell did he get in her arms?

"Lee, do you remember what happened last night?" Kara asked concerned.

Flashes of Sharon, punching and punching the bag, and yelling and screaming at Kara came into his mind. Gods, he'd lost it. He'd really lost it. The conversation flashed through his mind. Gods, had he really said those things to her. He had practically told her he loved her.

Kara could tell the minute he remembered. His body language changed. He tensed slightly, and he pulled away from her a little.

Lee looked away from her. "I owe you an apology. I was way out of line, and I'm really sorry. I had no right…"

"Lee," Kara called. He stopped, but didn't look at her. "you're entitled. How many times have you hauled me out of some hole somewhere? Consider it payback."

Lee chuckled softly. "Thanks for being there, and putting up with me.."

They were back on familiar ground.

"That's what are friends for?" Kara added smiling at him.

"So, do you remember how I got here, now?" She asked

Lee smiled. "Yeah. You rudely shook me out of bed because you couldn't sleep."

Kara snorted. "Don't push it. You owe me."

Lee rolled on his side and put an arm carefully around her. He looked happy almost playful now. "I owe you?"

"Yeah, first for keeping you from the damned meds, two for putting up with your absolutely boorish behavior last night, and three one very long back rub. I want the back rub first."

He smiled as he remembered the back rub from last night. Falling asleep in Kara's arms was a memory he planned to repeat .First they had to figure this whole mess between them.

. The thought of being in her arms was having other effects on his body he'd rather not think about right now. He wanted to enjoy her company. He'd missed her. He wanted her back.

He smiled at her. "OK one back rub coming up. Roll over." He commanded.

She looked at him for a minute unsure he meant it.

"Roll over." He demanded.

Kara carefully rolled on her stomach.

Lee pulled up her shirt to reveal the bandages beneath.

Very gently he started massaging her back. He had some time before he had to be anywhere. He could think of worse ways to spend a morning.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

Kara just moaned in delight. "You're definitely not hurting me. Gods, that's nice. My whole damn back and sides hurt."

Lee slowly and carefully worked over her back. She was one gigantic bruise even almost a week later. "Do you want me to rub on your sides, where they taped you up?"

"Carefully." She replied. They stayed silent for a while. Lee didn't want to ruin the mood. He had awakened happy and he wanted to enjoy it.

"What are you thinking?" Kara asked softly. She didn't look at him. It was easier to talk if she couldn't see those eyes of his. They telegraphed every thought and emotion.

"This is nice. I'd like more of this." He answered honestly.

"It is good. I'd like more too." She admitted softly.

Lee didn't miss the meaning in her answer.

Very carefully he rolled her over on her back. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her response to his next question.

"What would you like more of , Kara?" he asked very softly. He looked directly at her. There was no way she was going to escape answering this time.

She decided to risk it. Either he would say yes or no. At least she would know. It was better than living half way in between.

"I want all of this" she said softly. She looked away from him she couldn't hold his gaze. "I want you, all of you. I want to wake up with you, go to sleep with you. I want my best friend, and I want everything you can give me."

There she had said it. The only thing she hadn't said was that she loved him. The thought stunned her. Frak she loved him. Not just as a friend. Frak she loved Lee Adama. Oh Gods, when did that happen?

Lee sat still for a moment. Had she just said what he thought she had said? He didn't realize how badly he wanted to hear it until she had said it. She wanted him. She wanted him!

He rose on one elbow. He touched her face softly and brought her eyes to his.

He asked the question hanging between them. He didn't really want the answer, but still he needed the answer.

"Why Baltar? Why him?" His voice contained hurt and a little anger. He couldn't help it. It stung to think about it.

When he had realized what had happened, he had lost it with her on the flight deck. Hell, he had never been so jealous in his life. He'd been mad enough to hit her. He'd caught a few of her punches, occasionally he'd swung back. He rarely instigated it. This time he had definitely started it. Kara was entitled to hit him after the things he had said..

Kara sighed. She heard the hurt and anger in his question. She didn't blame him. What was missing this time was the accusation. He truly needed to know. He deserved an answer. She hoped he would accept it.

"He was available." She looked down at the bed. Lee took her chin and locked eyes with her. She saw the intensity in his eyes. She didn't know if she could speak.

"He was available…go on Kara." Lee repeated softly.

It was all or nothing. Either he would forgive her or not.

"He wasn't you. I wanted it to be with you. I called out for you, but when I looked it wasn't you it was him .I frakked up, Lee, I really frakked up this time I'm so…." Kara choked on the words

Lee sat there with his mouth open. He wondered if he needed to get his hearing checked. Did she just say she had called for him? That couldn't mean what it sounded like. Gods, was she telling him she had called out his name when being with…. .

He remembered as Baltar's reaction at the card game flashed through his mind. "You can't compete with me. I always win….Would you'd like to play? Maybe you'd like to sit next to Captain Adama…" Oh Gods! Now it made sense.

Lee slowly became aware that Kara was calling him. Gods he had to talk now. He didn't know if he could. He didn't known whether to punch her or to kiss her.

"Lee?" Kara called He seemed to have gone somewhere far away. His lack of response was scaring her. "Lee?"

Lee shook himself trying to come back to reality. He saw Kara's face and knew that what he thought was exactly what had happened. Oh Lords! No wonder Baltar was so damned mad at him. Lee actually started to laugh. His whole body shook with suppressed laughter.

Kara looked at him like he had gone crazy. Lee tried to control himself. He was so relieved there weren't words.

"You called for me…when you were with…Oh Gods…." Lee broke out laughing. "Oh Gods, Kara…no wonder…" Lee couldn't complete the sentence.

He was practically giddy with relief, and for some stupid reason he couldn't stop laughing. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly she was calling for him with someone else.

"You find this funny." Kara was quickly getting angrier by the second. She bared her soul. He was laughing at her.

Lee looked up just in time to catch her arm as it came toward his face.

"Hey, Kara. Kara damn it stop!" He had both of her arms pinned against him. "Kara calm down. I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. You have no idea what a relief…hell…I wish you had just told me." He tried to speak while wrestling her.

"Kara. Stop damn it! I don't want to hurt you!" Kara stopped at the order in his voice.

"If I let you go, you promise not to hit me?" Lee waited for her response. "Kara please."

She nodded but stayed silent.

"Kara. I'm sorry. You have no idea what that means to me. I wish I had known." Lee lay down next to her. He gentlytouched her face. She had tears in her eyes. He wiped them away and then he kissed her.

Kara went stiff with surprise. He was really kissing her. Kara moaned and let go of everything. She should be angry with him, but right now she didn't care. She returned the kiss with fervor. This is what she had dreamed so many times.

Lee Adama was lost. He had meant it to be a reassuring gesture. He felt the moment she relaxed into him and kissed him in return. Gods this was more than he had ever imagined. Every suppressed and tightly controlled emotion came roaring to the surface. His hands were suddenly on her everywhere. Gods! He wanted her and needed her so badly he couldn't think. He could only react. He had dreamed of this too many times to count.

Kara broke away from Lee trying to regain her breath and her sanity. He obviously was not mad at her. She wanted to make sure this was clear between them.

"Lee…" she called breathlessly.

Lee followed her with his mouth trying to recapture her lips in another kiss. Lee was running on instinct beyond thinking or understanding. All he knew was that everything he wanted was in his arms. Slowly he became aware that she was resisting.

Lee stilled as he panted furiously catching his breath.

"What…Gods! Kara what…"

It came out a lot rougher than he intended. Lee looked at her after a few minutes.

She looked like he had slapped her. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. One minute he was in heaven the next, it felt like someone had thrown cold water on him. Lee struggled to regain control of himself.

"Kara." He said softly. "Look at me. I didn't mean that the way it came out. Gods you have no idea what you do to me." He heaved still breathing a little heavily.

Kara calmed looking at him for the first time. Kara gulped stunned. She saw raw unrestrained need and something intense and beautiful. Hell, he was looking at her with such intensity she had to look away for a minute.

"Kara what is it? I'm sorry." He asked again, now that his brain was functioning again.

She smiled. "I think I know the answer. But I need to hear it."

Lee nodded confused.

"So, you forgive me for Baltar, then?"

He looked at her surprised for a minute. She had stopped to ask him if it was OK if she called his name when she was with Baltar. Hell, he had enough of an ego to be flattered she had done so in the first place.

Lee chuckled. The absurdity of the question hit him. Lee couldn't remember the last time he had such a ridiculous conversation.

"You're asking me if I understand you correctly. Is it OK for you to call my name with other men?" Lee raised an eye borrow at her.

Kara let out an astounded laugh. Lee smiled she was actually blushing. It was rare when she wasn't busting his chops. He planned to return the favor.

"Actually, Lt. No it's not." He said very seriously. Kara looked at him. He was grinning at odds with his tone.

"The only time you will call my name is with me from now on. I intend personally to make sure that is the case from here forward." Lee smiled at her.

Kara looked at him. She liked this light playful side. It rarely ever showed. Most people didn't even know this side of Lee existed.

She smiled at him impishly. "Frak me ,sir."

Lee raised his eyebrows at the double meaning of her statement.

The two of them burst into a fit of laughter.

Lee grabbed her and wrestled her carefully to the bed. Lee lowered himself next to her. He was just about to lose himself in another kiss when the phone in his room rang.

"Frak!" He cursed and rolled over to grab the phone. The only one who would call was his father. He wasn't due for his shift for another hour yet. Kara just giggled.

"Hello." He answered frustrated. "Yes, sir. Thank you, I'm better. Yes, sir I slept finally. Thanks for asking." He sighed "Yes, sir I'll tell her. Twenty minutes. We'll be there."

Kara looked at him curiously. "Twenty minutes in his quarters. Interrogation number two." Lee placed the phone back on the hook.

"Are you OK with this, Lee? I'm not going to have…"

He stopped her. He didn't want to rehash last night. "I'll be fine thanks. I'll behave this time I promise."

Lee rolled over and grabbed a towel. He got off the bed and headed for the shower.

"You think I believe you're capable of behaving when I'm in the room with you?" Kara asked innocently

He chuckled at Kara's chosen misinterpretation of his last remark. This was definitely going to be an interesting relationship. He was very much looking forward to it.


	29. Interrogation:Sharon 2 pt 1

Lt. Sharon Valeri was escorted to Adama's quarters under heavy guard. Col. Tigh had a blaster to her head. He cuffed and removed her from her cell without any indication of what was happening. It surprised her when she realized where they were taking her.

They had held her in isolation, so she didn't know for certain until now that he had lived. Thanks the Gods Commander Adama was alive to see her. That was a good thing. At least one of her prayers worked. She had been so afraid she had killed him. That was the last thing she wanted. Not that they'd believe her after what she had done. Still maybe there was a little hope she could convince the Commander she hadn't meant to shoot him.

The awful feelings and dark thoughts had gone away. She felt like herself again, whatever that meant. She knew now she was a Cylon, but she no longer had the urge to harm someone. Now the critical question was what would Commander Adama do to her.

Sharon entered Adama's quarters without a word. President Roslin was seated waiting for the Commander to appear.

Adama came from his private quarters to his outer office. He studied Sharon for a long moment. He had those eyes that seemed to bore through her.

Sharon shifted uneasily but stood quietly at attention waiting for orders. It was surprising how old habits automatically appeared in front of her Commander. The thought surprised her. After everything, she still thought of him as her Commander. She was greatly relieved by this, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Sit." Adama motioned to the chair against the wall.

"Yes, sir." Sharon sat waiting while the marine went to shackle her to the chair.

"Marine, that will be unnecessary." Adama stopped the marine from completing his task.

Tigh looked at Adama bewildered, but kept his blaster to her head.

"Do you plan on causing any trouble Lieutenant?" Adama asked Sharon looking directly at her.

"No, sir." Sharon met his gaze. She wanted him to believe her. She hoped that was possible.

"Marine. Remove her handcuffs and shackles." The marine looked shocked but complied with Adama's order.

"Commander. I wouldn't recommend that she be unrestrained." Col. Tigh objected.

"Noted, Col." Adama acknowledged. Adama knew if she wanted to do him harm again the cuffs would at best delay her a few seconds. He also knew the marines had orders to shoot to kill.

"Lt. The guards have orders to shoot to kill. So, I suggest you don't give them an excuse to exercise their antsy trigger fingers. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand."

Starbuck and Apollo walked through the door to Adama's quarters.

Kara looked at Boomer with anger in her eyes. This wasn't Caprica Sharon. This thing had shot their Commander. She wasn't Sharon anymore. Kara felt sympathy for Caprica Boomer. She had saved them. She was unsure what to feel for this thing she had called a friend.

Lee said nothing; he simply stared at her with disgust. There was nothing to say. If it were his decision, she would already be dead. He was here because his father requested it of him He saw no other reason to talk to her.

Sharon couldn't meet their eyes and looked away from them. She felt immensely guilty

Sharon knew what the old man meant to Kara. She counted Starbuck as a friend. That was over now. She mourned the loss of a close friend. She didn't think it would ever be possible to recover that again

Worse was the look that flashed on Captain Adama's face. Hatred would have been better than the look he gave her. She didn't blame him. She deserved nothing less. She genuinely liked and respected Lee Adama, and she believed that previously the feeling was mutual. He treated her kindly, and deserved better than to watch as she shot his father in front of him. The horror on his face and the desperation in his voice haunted her memory. She decided it was a fitting punishment if she never forgot that. She wondered if there was a way to make amends for nearly killing someone's father.

She suddenly wanted to make amends to both of them. She wanted to make this whole again. She had no idea how that was possible, or even if they would let her try. She prayed it was possible.

Adama watched the Lt's reaction very carefully. Either she was a very accomplished actress, or there was genuine remorse for her actions. He hoped it was the later, but time would tell.

Adama sat down. "Lt." he called to get her attention. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Partially, sir. I assume you want to interrogate me. Find out what I know and my mission here." Sharon answered truthfully.

"That would be an excellent place to start. I assume you know what you are."

Sharon heaved an enormous breath. "Yes, sir I know what I am." Sharon paused and collected herself. "I'm a Cylon.. There's no other explanation for what I did, sir."

"Was it your mission to shoot me, Lt?" Adama asked point blank.

"No, sir my mission was not specifically to shoot you. I caused damage as the opportunity presented itself. I was a saboteur without realizing it until it was too late to stop myself."

This confirmed what the other Sharon had said. Lt. Valeri wasn't aware she was a Cylon plant until after the shooting.

"Explain this for me, Lt." Adama ordered

"Yes, sir. I helped steal the detention caps that blew apart the water tanks. I don't believe I did this alone. I honestly don't remember all the details, sir. I think someone else planted them, but I'm not really certain. I don't specifically remember stealing them, but I am positive that I did. I also know that the first time we scanned the planet for water I intentionally misread the scan. That time I was able to correct myself"

Sharon paused and looked at Adama. She couldn't interpret his facial expression, but he didn't seem surprised. She didn't know if that was good or bad.

Adama watched her carefully. He believed her explanation, though that meant there could be another plant on board. Frak, he'd have to be careful.

"Continue, Lt?"

"Yes, sir." Sharon continued. "Shortly after the invasion my personality started splitting for lack of a better word. I started having black thoughts. I wanted to hurt someone, or harm something, sir. I didn't know what the problem was at the time." Sharon took a deep breath and looked directly at Adama. "I'm not sure you'll believe this, sir, but I really didn't know I was a Cylon until after I shot you. I thought I was going crazy.. I was scared because I knew something was really wrong with me, but I didn't know what to do."

Adama interrupted. "Did you tell anyone of your suspicions or troubles, Lt?"


	30. Interrogation:Sharon 2 pt 2

"Yes sir. I asked Dr Baltar to scan me. He cleared me, sir. I don't know how that's possible, but I swear he told me I was human."

There was a collective gasp in the room. Adama looked at her surprised.

"Are you telling me, Lt. Valeri, that Vice President Baltar told you, you were human?"

Sharon nodded. "Yes, sir without a doubt he said I was human. He told me I had nothing to worry about."

He believed her, Frak! He believed her. They had a real problem. Their Cylon expert was compromised or the Cylon detector was a sham. He also had access to the nuclear warhead he used to make the damned thing.

"How long ago were you tested?" Adama asked her pointedly.

"About a month ago sir. I assumed you knew. He lied didn't he, sir?"

"I'm not sure yet, Lt." Adama answered her truthfully. For some reason he trusted her. She was the officer he remembered before this mess started. She was also very different from the other Sharon , which he found interesting. They would have to explore that later."Lt, what caused you to finally break down and shoot yourself, and me?"

"You know about the…"

"I know about the breakup with the Chief, yes, Lt. I also know your accident wasn't an accident. None of my soldiers are so incompetent they forget to clear the chamber. Not even the Cylon ones, Lt." Adama cut her off abruptly. He wanted her to get on with the story.

Sharon looked at him bewildered. What the hell did he mean by that. He didn't sound angry. He sounded almost sympathetic to her.

"Sir, I swear he didn't know this. It wasn't his fault. He thought I was having emotional issues…he had no idea..sir. Please believe me when…"

"Lt, the chief will not be punished as a Cylon agent. You have my word. I know he didn't understand what was happening. I am also aware he knew something was seriously wrong. I will discuss that with the Chief later."

The fact that she was concerned for the Chief gave him hope. He prayed Tigh's theory was right. The Cylons had programmed this model's humanity a little too well. He planned to use that to their advantage. He wondered if he could save her while doing it. He knew he would sacrifice her if needed, but he did not enjoy the thought. It surprised him he had spent his life fighting and killing Cylons.

Sharon nodded. She was surprised the Commander didn't have Chief's head. She respected this man. Now she knew why. He didn't trust her. Still she was surprised he hadn't shoved her out an airlock yet. She had heard about the President, and was sure she would be dead soon.

"Continue, Lt." Adama ordered.

"Sir when you ordered us in the Raptor to blow up the baseship I didn't exactly report everything that happened, sir.." She didn't know why, but she felt she had to tell him everything. Even if it didn't help her case.

"What exactly happened?" Adama asked her angrily.

Sharon gulped. "When we landed in the basestar and tried to drop the warhead the locks failed to disengage on the raptor, sir. I was required to leave the raptor and enter the basestar. I released the warhead manually. That was when I saw myself, sir. Copies and copies of myself were in the landing bay." Sharon shook visibly at the memory. "Sir, they kept saying we love you across the landing bay."

Adama looked at her horrified. "You knew!" he thundered, "You came back here and …"

Sharon was crying. There were tears visibly rolling down her cheeks. "Yes, sir and no sir. None of them made any move toward me. They watched me get away, and then I watched as a ship full of myself blew up. I came back here on autopilot. I didn't know I was going to shoot you when I walked into CIC. I didn't really know anything. That's when something broke loose inside me. It was like watching someone else pull the trigger. I remember it, but it felt like it was someone else."

Sharon stopped there. There was nothing else to say. She doubted he would allow her to live now that she had told him the whole truth. She looked down at the floor crying silently.

Adama sat there and absorbed everything. Gods! What was he supposed to do with her? He believed every word. He looked at everyone in the room. There was absolute silence.

"Lt. One more thing. Why did you shot me then? You had ample opportunity before then."

Sharon took a deep breath. "I don't really have a good answer sir. I couldn't fight it anymore. I think seeing myself in the basestar just finally let the monster loose. I couldn't contain it anymore."

"Are you in control of yourself now, Lt.?"

"Yes, sir. Once I realized what was happening, it was like the pieces finally fit. I am in control now, not the other way round."

Adama wanted to understand what she meant by this.

"So, are you a Cylon now, Lt? Or are you a human again?"

"Neither, sir. I am Lt. Sharon Valeri. I'm a Cylon construct, but I no longer need to harm humans. I know that's a stupid thing for a Cylon to say. I just don't feel the urge to harm anyone anymore."

"Are you saying you are free of your Cylon nature, Lt?" Adama was slightly incredulous.

"No sir that is not exactly correct. I am definitely a Cylon. I can't undo that. Now that I understand, they no longer have power over me. I have free will again. I'm sorry I don't have a better explanation, sir. That's the best I can describe it."

Adama nodded at her. "Thank you, Lt. Do you have anything else to add?"

"Just I'm sorry, sir. I don't expect you to believe me, but I really am sorry."

Hell, he believed her. What was he supposed to do with a toaster he trusted? He didn't believe he could ever have sympathy for a toaster, but here he was and he did.

"Thank you, Lt. That will be all."

The Marine guards escorted Sharon toward the door. Sharon paused at the door.

"Sir, may I make a request?"

Adama raised an eyebrow at her. "A request, Lt?"

"Yes, sir. If the Chief and Boxey are willing, would it be possible for me to see them?"

"I'll talk to the Chief, Lt. That is his decision. I have no objections if he is willing. It is the Chief's decision, providing a counselor approves whether the boy will be able to see you. And one more thing Lt. You should know we recovered Helo, your ECO, from the surface of Caprica. He's on Galactica now."

Sharon looked stunned, but she broke into a huge smile.

"Really , sir?…how …when?" she stammered.

"That's a story for another day, Lt."

"Yes, sir. And sir thank you, sir."

"For what, Lt?" Adama asked.

"One for letting me live. Two: for listening to me, even though you probably won't believe me."


	31. Explosion 1

Adama sat for a moment considering what he had learned. Dr Baltar was compromised. None of the Cylon tests could be trusted. There was probably another plant someplace on the Galactica. Most surprising of all, he believed a Cylon operative.

Adama wondered for a minute if he was going soft in the head. Tigh had seen it too. There was something "human" for lack of better word about the Sharon models. Could they be trusted or would they turn on them again. He didn't know exactly what to think.

He opened the floor to discussion.

"Lt Thrace any thoughts you care to share with us? You have the most experience with both of them."

"They're different, sir. I wish I could explain this better. Our Sharon is more like herself again. I didn't know she was having this kind of trouble. I thought the Chief and she were having issues. She seemed like herself just a little distracted. It wasn't until the accidental shooting that I even realized anything was wrong."

Adama nodded. He didn't know exactly what he was hoping for from Kara maybe some insight into the difference between the two of them.

Kara hesitated and then decided she needed to add. "Sir, I know you know about the Chief and Lt Valeri. I think he might have the best insight into our Boomer model. If there was anything to tell, he is probably the one who could tell you the differences.

I thought I knew her…I was obviously very wrong ,sir. I guess we all were including her. Knowing what she is seems to matter for reasons I don't understand."

Adama nodded. He planned to talk to the Chief as soon as the mission to Kobol was…

Alert claxons rang all over the ship interrupting Adama's reverie. "What the hell!"

Tigh came running in with Billy and a squad of marines.

"What the hell is going on? Adama demanded as Tigh came running into his office.

"There's been an explosion down in the landing bay."

"The prisoner?" Adama demanded.

"She's secure in the brig. The explosion was no where near her or the other prisoner. Both prisoners were secure and accounted for at the time of the explosion. I have fire crews there now assessing the situation. Captain, I need you with me, now. .Lt., stay here with the Commander. I'll give you the all clear once I knew what has happened"

Adama nodded.

Lee rose immediately to follow Tigh. "Captain!" Adama called.

Lee looked back. Adama reached into a drawer were he was sitting and threw his blaster at him. Lee caught it and raced out the door after the Col.

Billy immediately herded the President toward the door. "No, I should remain…" Adama stopped her immediately. "No Madam President, your assistant is correct. Until we have a cause for this explosion I think you are safer on Colonial One."

Adama looked at Billy. He threw Billy his blaster. "You know how to use that?"

"Yes, sir." Laura looked at Billy surprised. Adama did not. The boy had many talents. Too bad he had decided to remain a civilian. They definitely could use someone of his caliber on Galactica.

"Get her out of here. Tell your pilot I want an immediate separation from the Galactica until further notice. Under no circumstances are you to stop until you are onboard your shuttle. Go!

Marines, two of you accompany them to the airlock. Get back her immediately after they've disengaged. Now Go!" The marines flanked the President and Billy and rapidly escorted them out of the room.

"Come on Starbuck. Dog the hatch and let's get in the back room."

Kara nodded and went to secure the hatch. Adama slowly tried to rise from where he was settled. Kara came over and helped him out of the seat. "Come on ,sir. You have another blaster in the back I hope. I only have mine, and you gave yours away. First, rule of combat always keep your weapon."

Adama ignored her for now.

" Come on let's get the hell in the back. Close the door. Kara moved to push the coach up against the door.

"Ahh! Damn." Kara clutched at her sides.

"Kara!"

She clutched her sides and heaved a few heavy breaths. "I—I'm…all—right, sir." She said rather breathlessly.

"Bullshit. Get over here and sit on the bed, now." He ordered.

Kara moved slowly, and straightened her body painfully and sat down.

"Let me see the wraps, now!"

"Uh… sir, I can't… I don't" She stammered at him.

"Lt. Let me see your wounds now. That's an order."

"Sir I need a …"Kara was crimson with embarrassment. "Sir I don't have anything on underneath. With the wraps I can't wear…"

Adama looked away embarrassed for a moment. "Stupid." he thought. She couldn't wear a bra or undergarments because it was too painful on her ribs. Dumb.

"Sorry, Lt. Forgive a stupid old man. Wait a minute I"ll get a towel."

'Thank you, sir." She looked visibly relieved.

He came back gave her a towel and turned around waiting for her to cover herself adequately.

"Sir."

Adama turned and hissed when he saw the exposed part of her stomach. She was still black everywhere. "Gods, Kara. What the…!"

Kara interrupted. Lee had the same reaction when he had first saw it as well.

"Sir, it looks a lot worse than it is. It gets darker as it heals."

"Where was the pain?" He asked.

Kara went to move and hissed again. "My right side, sir." The wraps had worked loose. I wasn't expecting to do any heavy moving for a while yet." She commented dryly.

"Yes, I can see that." Adama retorted." You shouldn't have moved that at all" Adama went into the galley and grabbed a first aid kit. He took out an elastic bandage returned to her.

"No other option, sir. You can't." She stated the obvious. "Sir, I didn't know you had medical training."

"Basic first aid stuff like you and Lee Plus advanced EMT training years ago. Now hold the towel in place. I'm going to put this over your wrap until you can get to Life Station later."

Kara nodded. "Tell me if it hurts" Adama ordered.

Adama wrapped and taped her ribs again.

Kara breathed easier now that they were bound properly again. "Better?"

"Yes, sir thanks much better." Kara smiled at him. "Where is the blaster you mentioned earlier?"

"In the desk third drawer on the left side." He answered.

Kara nodded and went to retrieve it. She checked it and handed it to him just in case.

Adama sat down on the bed. He motioned for her to sit at his desk. "So, you want to tell me about those bruises, Lt?"

Kara sighed. She knew eventually she'd talk about Caprica with him. She had given Col Tigh a detailed account. Adama was probably madder than hell, but events had kept him from inquiring.

"Not really, sir." She sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"

She hadn't lost the formality with him yet, even in private. She was uneasy around him. She had grossly overreacted and gone against him. This was the first time she had ever disobeyed him. He was going to want to know why. After the news about Zac she hoped this wasn't his limit.

"At the beginning, and how about telling me, why. Don't give the bull it's because I lied about earth. I've known you for a long time, KAra. That's not enough and we both know it."

"Yes, sir. You're right that's not the main reason."


	32. Explosion 2

Damn! How did she tell the old man her reasons? She wndered "You see sir, I was so frakked up at the time I slept with someone else pretending he was your son. Then he found out and we got into a brawl. Well, sir after that things just went to hell. Then I find that you lied. A stupid reason, but it was enough at the time. The only trouble sir is once I got there and realized what a frakking idiot I was, it was a little late then to change my mind."

She didn't plan on telling him all of the details. It wasn't her place. He was a smart man. He could get the gist of it from the scuttlebutt anyway.

How did she explain a relationship that was so complicated she barely understood herself. Introspection had never been her strong point. She acted on instinct consequences be damned.

"Kara." Adama called her from her thoughts. "Talk to me."

Kara sighed "Yes, sir. I was just thinking what to say." She answered honestly.

"It can't be that bad, Kara. Look at me."

She looked up at him

"It wasn't earth was it. What did Roslin say to you.?"

"She told me you didn't know where earth was. I didn't want to believe her at first. Once I talked with you…" Kara didn't want to finish the thought.

"You didn't want the truth." Adama stated finishing her thought for her.

"No, sir."

"Kara look at me. I meant it. I would do it again. It wasn't Roslin was it?"

"No, sir it wasn't her. She was part of it. You were part of it. It wasn't the only reason I left."

"You want to tell me why you were in such a hurry to get yourself killed?"

Kara couldn't look at him. Her eyes involuntarily went to the picture on his night table.

Adama didn't miss her gaze. "Zac. Guilt or anger with him…?" No that didn't make sense. He thought they had settled that. That left…Frak…of course…old man you need to watch your own children sometime." He thought to himself.

"Kara look at me." He commanded.

"Normally this would be none of my business, but if two of my chief officers can't maintain a professional relationship than we need to talk. Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Lee or should I ask him?"

"Gods no, sir." She replied mortified.

Adama laughed. "Good because I really don't feel like getting hit by my son. Does he know, Kara? Does he know how you feel about him?"

"I think so, sir. We settled some things." Kara practically squeaked in reply. When had this conversation gotten so out of control.

"I won't see another repeat incident of either of you going off half cocked again."

"No, sir it's settled. It won't happen again." Kara was too embarrassed to look at him.

Was she that easy to read? Lee was going to kill her.

"Kara." He called her.

"We'll need to discuss fraternization."

Kara looked at him warily.

"Kara, relax. One of the things on our agenda was to modify the rules on fraternization. The President is insisting, and though I can see issues, I have to agree with her. It simply doesn't make sense when you have so few people left.

People need something or someone to live for including you and Lee. However, it does mean Tigh is going to have to do your reviews. I can't have my CAG reviewing his Chief Pilot if he is intimately involved with her."

His tone was oddly gentle with her.

"I didn't say I had an issue with it Kara, just that some adjustments were necessary."

Kara looked up startled. She probably shouldn't have been surprised. He always just seemed to know with her. They had his blessing. She had his blessing. Thank the Gods!

"Thank you, sir" She answered stunned.

He smiled. He was about to reply when the phone in his room ran.

"Adama picked up the phone. Adama talked for a minute. "Thank you Lt. Gaeta."

"Frak!" Adama cursed as soon as he placed the phone on the receiver

"Sir? What's wrong?" Kara asked looking at him.


	33. The Arrow 1

"I'm not sure, but Gaeta just said Tigh gave him the all clear."

"OK. So let's get some…" Kara's voice died on the thought.

"Even Tigh isn't that stupid. Frak!"

"Kara!" Adama warned. He was the XO, and deserved the respect due an XO.

"Sorry. Gaeta a plant, sir? It couldn't be. We'd all be dead by now. He controls all the FTL jumps and the Cylon detector with Baltar, sir."

She froze as she realized the more she read off his duties the more he was the ideal Cylon plant. He was at every strategic meeting. He helped Baltar with the Cylon detector. Frak! She hoped there was some explanation. Kara prayed for a miracle.

"Sir. I have to move the couch blocking the door. We need to get out of here now before he can come."

Adama held up his hand for a minute. "Marine!" He called very loudly from the back room.

"Yes, sir. Is anything wrong sir?" He shouted through the door.

"No. Thank you , Marine. That's Pulham. He's supposed to be on duty now."

"Come on let's get the couch clear." Adama ordered.

"No way, sir." Kara stopped him

"You can't…"

Kara stopped him. "No choice There's no way you're doing it with your stomach. Stand back"

Kara pushed the couch away with her back and behind just enough to clears the hatch and opened the inner door.

She entered the outer chamber with her blaster drawn.

Adama followed with his a blaster drawn as well.

Kara motioned Adama to the corner. She was expendable. She had no plans of allowing anyone to get another shot at the Commander.

She carefully opened the hatch with her blaster drawn. The marines snapped to attention, and reached for their weapons once they saw Kara's.

"The Commander." Pulham demanded pulling his gun from his holster.

"Here." Adama answered coming around the corner.

"Sir?" Pulham asked.

"Sir, he could vent half the frakking ship before we can reach him. We need to go in there and take him down and fast. We can't use the wireless because he might overhear."

Adama nodded. The largest contingent of marines was guarding CIC and the munitions area. Adama hoped he wasn't about to make a huge mistake, but they had to get to Gaeta before he could do damage. He prayed he was wrong, but now he couldn't take the chance.

"Get down to the landing area find Tigh and Lee. Under no circumstance are you to use the wireless. That goes for all of you. Understand."

Kara and the Marines acknowledged the command. "Pulham you're with me. Get to Lee or Tigh and meet us at munitions. Avoid CIC. Go. Marine you're with her."

Kara and the Marine took off away from CIC at a run toward the landing bay. The Marine ran point for Kara as they neared the landing bay.

She could smell the smoke. Frak! Someone must have really done a job on the bay. The Marine rounded the corner pistol drawn.

Lee looked up and went for his blaster immediately. He wanted to know why a marine was running at him blaster drawn.

Kara came running around the corner panting. She wasn't exactly in top form, and sprinting through the halls of the ship was something her ribs did not like. She came over by Lee and leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath.

Lee didn't know what was wrong, but went immediately for the phone. The marine shouted "No, sir! Orders from the Commander and pointed at the phone."

He went over to Kara. "Starbuck, you all right?" he asked concerned. What the hell was she doing here? She was supposed to be with his father guarding him. "Who the hell is with the Commander, Lt?" he demanded.

"Mar—ine, Pul." Kara tried to catch her breath. "Marine Pulham. Gaeta, he's a plant. He gave the all clear." Kara gasped between breaths.

"Frak! Colonel!" Lee shouted "I need you here now, sir!"

Alert klaxons blared in the background as Tigh came running over. "Starbuck! What the hell.? I gave.."

Lee interrupted now was not the time for this.

"Kara, where is the Commander?" Lee demanded. "Col. This was a diversion or a trap of some kind. Kara said Gaeta was a plant."

"What the hell are you talking about Starbuck?" Tigh demanded.

"Commander's orders, sir meet him by the munitions locker with as many people and marines as you can. Immediately, sir." Starbuck repeated now that she could speak again.

"Gaeta called on the phone and said you gave the all clear, sir."

"I told him I would report directly."

"Exactly, sir." Starbuck said.

Lee took off running toward the landing bay collecting marines and crew immediately. They were probably going to have to shoot him and they needed bodies and fast. They didn't have much time..

"Col Tigh report to CIC. Set condition one throughout the ship." They could hear Gaeta's voice over the speaker.

"Take him out shoot to kill if needed. We have surprise, but not for long. And for Gods sake don't use the comm. system. Captain head to the munitions locker. I'm heading toward CIC. Who here is rated with a pistol?"

Four guards indicated they were all rated sharp shooters.

"Follow me. If he is a Cylon hand to hand with him will only get you killed, so shoot if he gets in range of you."

"Come on." Lee ran toward the munitions area. Lee and the soldiers rounded the corner. They found Adama and a small squad of marines there.

"Sir, are you alright?" Lee asked his father. He looked pale. This could put hi back in Life Station if they weren't careful.

"Fine." Adama dismissed the question. "We need to get Gaeta away from the control console…" Adama continued talking.

Lee shook his head. He could have sworn he heard his father say "Apollo protect the arrow. You are the protector of the arrow." His voice was wrong though. Lee shook his head again. The voice in his head became insistent filling his whole mind. "The arrow, the arrow, you are Apollo protector of the arrow!" A vision of the Arrow of Apollo and his father's quarters flashed before his eyes.

Kara watched in horror as Lee's eyes rolled back in his head. He fainted dead away as Kara gasped. Lucky for Lee the marine reacted immediately and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Captain!." Adama was there immediately. Lee was only out a second. He opened his eyes confused. What the hell? The voice was gone, and there were several concerned faces staring at him.

He brushed off the marines hand. "He wants the arrow, sir."

"Captain, what the hell are you talking about?" Adama looked at Lee like he had lost his mind.


	34. The Arrow pt 2

"I don't have time to explain, sir. I just know I heard them tell me, sir."

He had no idea what his son was talking about..

He didn't know where the arrow was. He was sure Tigh had it hidden away. He hadn't taken possession of it.

"Well, Captain if you're correct you are asking the wrong person. Now, go get Gaeta the hell out of CIC before he blows the damn ship up. Go!"

Lee nodded. He signaled for four of the guards to stay.

They donned body armor and went toward CIC at a full run. Lee's group met with Tigh outside CIC.

Tigh motioned for the marine's at the entrance to approach from the back. Tigh was going to walk into CIC as he normally would. They wanted to get the drop on Gaeta quickly.

Tigh walked into CIC and acknowledged Dee.

"Dee, where is Lt. Gaeta?" Tigh asked when he didn't see the Lt. on the deck.

"He issues a condition one and now is nowhere to be found."

"He just went toward the landing bay about five minutes ago .He didn't issue a condition one from here I assumed that he had done, so from the landing bay. He said the Commander had requested his presence in the landing bay, and left the deck officer in charge, sir." Dee answered him confused.

Tigh nodded and ordered the deck officer to take the deck for now. Tigh left quickly and called to Lee.

"Frak! They had just missed him." Tigh thought. He took off

"He's no longer there. Dee says he never issued a condition one from CIC."

Lee nodded. "I know where he's going, sir. He's looking for the arrow. He's headed for the Commander's quarters."

Tigh looked stunned. He had hidden the arrow. He had told no one, not even his wife. She had certainly tried to get him to reveal the location. He didn't want to trust anyone with that knowledge. It was too dangerous.

"Captain, how the hell do you know where I put the arrow?" Tigh asked as they started running toward the Commander's quarters.

Lee interrupted. They could debate this after they caught Gaeta..

"Sir, Let's discuss this after we catch him."

They reached Adama's quarters. Lee took point entering the office. There were papers thrown around the office, cushions on the floor, the bed was torn apart, and generally a mess of someone who had been in a huge hurry.

Lee went into the inner office, but there was no one there. The books were all over the floor and the entire room was a horrible mess. Once he was certain that there was no one in the room he gave the all clear.

Tigh immediately came into the room and went to the hiding spot. He pulled the arrow from its hiding spot.

:"Captain. Do you want to tell me how you knew where I placed this?" Tigh demanded.

"I …" Lee hesitated. This was going to sound crazy. He thought it was crazy, but suddenly he knew what they wanted and he knew where it was.

Adama interrupted as he and Starbuck came into his office.

Adama spoke before Lee got a chance. "I told him. I found it by accident. I thought someone else should know for security reasons."

Lee looked at his father. He didn't know where Tigh had hidden the arrow. So, why was he lying to Tigh now?

His father looked unsteady on his feet. Lee decided to ask later. He went to the sofa and replaced the cushions.

"Find Gaeta, and bring him here now!" Adama ordered Tigh." Captain and Lt I need to talk with you."

Tigh nodded and went with the marines

He wanted to discuss this privately. If he hadn't seen Lee faint mumbling about the arrow, he wouldn't have believed it. He knew Laura Roslin had visions and had found religion. This was Lee and not the President of the colonies hallucinating on medication.

"Sir." Lee motioned to the sofa "why don't you sit, while I get your office cleaned up."

Adama gratefully sat on the cushions. "Do you want to tell me what happened back there earlier? How did you know they were going for the arrow?"

Lee looked up at his father. "You won't believe me, sir? I'm not sure I believe it."

"Try me. I have two Cylon operatives helping us, not much else could surprise me at this point."

Lee looked distinctly uneasy. "OK… This is going to sound crazy." He warned his father. "You were talking, sir. Telling me you didn't know where the arrow was. I think there was this voice in my head. It wasn't you. It kept telling me I was , Apollo, protector of the arrow, sir…whatever the hell that means. I was trying to ignore it then the voice was blaring in my head. I couldn't tune it out. I think I fainted for a minute at that point."

Adama nodded as he remembered watching his son fall to the deck with no warning.

"How did you know where the arrow was? Did Col Tigh tell you were hr had hidden it?"

"No, sir. There was the voice and the image of your office and the arrow flashed before my eyes."

Suddenly Gaeta came walking into the Commander's quarters. "Sir, Specialist Dualla said you … sir what happened in…"

Lee and Kara interrupted Gaeta with blasters drawn and placed to Gaeta's head.

"You move, Lt, and I'll blow you frakking head off. Do you understand me?" Lee ordered.

Gaeta looked completely stunned.

"Sir? What are…."

Adama observed Gaeta with interest. He planned to interrogate him.

"Marines!" Lee shouted

Two of the marines came charging into the room.

"Cuff and shackle him now!" Lee ordered.

The marines looked confused and looked to Adama for confirmation. Adama nodded. "Use the strongest cuffs you have." He instructed.

"Sir? What is going on here?" Gaeta sounded upset turning toward the Commander.

"Don't move!" Lee shouted cocking his blaster.

"Lt. I suggest you listen very carefully to the Captain. He has my permission to shoot you if needed."

Gaeta swallowed hard. "Yes, sir.

Tigh came rushing back with several marines.

"I see you found him." Tigh commented wryly.

Adama nodded. "Col. Escort him to the brig. If he gives you any problem shoot him."

"With pleasure." Tigh grabbed his blaster and placed it to Gaeta's head. "Move, Lt. Now." Tigh ordered.

Gaeta said nothing and left Adama's quarter's flanked by four marines.


	35. The Arrow pt 3

Adama sat in his quarters reviewing the latest scans from Kobol's surface. He was also reviewing Tigh's and Lee's reports from the explosion. Whoever had set the charges had done so for maximum damage. Three raptor pilots had been in the bay at the time. They were dead. Another fifteen people crew and pilots injured. Three Vipers and several raptors were either damaged beyond repair or would take at least several days to repair.

They had opened the other landing bay, and were in the process of moving operational ships there for now. It would take a while because only one launch tube was operational. At least they had managed to remove the museum from his ship.

To make matters worse the Chief and much of the crew were trapped down on the planet's surface. It had been over a week, and he needed to get his people back. The Cylons could be here any minute. One question he had was why the Cylons hadn't shown up at Kobol yet. They had to know the basestar was gone.

He assumed the fact that another agent had been activated had something to do with it. At first he had absolutely sure Gaeta was an agent. No one had seen him in the area of the landing bay. There had been no record of Lt Gaeta ever issuing a condition one. It was obvious someone had though.

The problem was Gaeta was the one he needed to investigate and he was in the brig in isolation suspected of being a Cylon. There was no way to test him. Dr Baltar or Lt Gaeta both worked on the Cylon detector and both were presently suspect.

He was almost tempted to let Gaeta see what he could find. They had sent a call out to the general fleet and had found a few possible computer engineers. So now he was forced trust and bring civilians on board. Gods what a mess.

The President was harping about gaining access to the Temple of Athena. The scans had shown no structures that would suggest such a temple still existed. She was certain. She told him she had dreams. Previously he'd blamed the dreams and hallucinations on the Kamala.

After seeing Lee fall on the deck having visions about the Arrow. Hell, he didn't know what to think. He couldn't get that from his mind. And try as he might he was having trouble explaining it away as a delusion.

His son wasn't religious nor was he ill as far as he knew. He hadn't told the President that. He had ordered Lee to keep it quiet for now. The last thing he needed was for Tigh or the President to know he was even considering the possibility that something "prophetic" might be happening here.

"Gods. I need my head examined." He thought if he was even entertaining this rubbish. Adama lay back on his bed and picked up the phone. "Get me Elosha please." Adama requested of Dee.

Dee seemed surprised but complied. The phone rang again in a few minutes.

"Commander, you needed to speak with me?" The priestess on the other end sounded almost as surprised as Dee had been. Adama was not one who usually called on her services.

"Yes, Madam Elosha. I'm sorry to disturb you. I know this is usually your meditation time. I have a few urgent questions that require your expertise of scripture. I apologize but I am unable to come to you, so I was hoping I could impose on you to come to me." Adama requested.

He hesitated to order her because of her unique position as a spiritual leader among military personnel.

"Of course, Commander. When did you want to meet?" She asked.

"Are you on Colonial One the Galactica?" Adama asked her.

"I'm on Colonial One, Commander."

"In about an hour then, I'll send a shuttle for you. Could you please bring your copy of Pythian prophecy and any scripture relevant to the arrow and the Tomb of Athena as well?"

"Certainly Commander." Elosha sounded very confused. "Commander…do you want to include the President in this meeting?"

Adama considered this for a moment. If Lee was having visions as he suspected, he wanted Elosha to verify it first. He must be crazy. Why was he even thinking this way. This wasn't like him. They said near death experiences changed a man, but still this "Gods, old man you are really losing it." He thought silently.

"No, I have some private matters I need to discuss with you. For now please keep this confidential." Adama ordered gently.

"Of course, Commander. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Madam Priestess that was all."

Adama went back to figuring out how he was going to find enough raptor and Viper pilots to support the mission to Kobol. They could barely had enough pilots to fill CAP rotations since the explosion. Mounting a mission was going to leave them seriously shorthanded.

He might have to jump the Galactica into Kobol's orbit. The idea did not appeal to him. He had to decide what to do with the fleet's safety. That would require talking with the President.

Adama sighed in frustration and decided to rest for an hour. Maybe things would be clearer if he closed his eyes for a minute.


	36. Elosha

Elosha walked towards Adama's quarters. His summons had surprised her. In all her years of service aboard the Galactica she had been to the Commander's quarters only once. When his youngest son had died, she had called to offer prayers and condolences.

He had been polite to a fault, but had quietly rebuffed all her offers of solace. He seemed to draw in on himself. His grief had been intense and unremitting until Starbuck arrived on board. Elosha had watched from the distance. The Commander was a private man, but by virtue of her position, she was a good study of human nature.

When she observed the Commander she liked what she saw. He earned the respect of everyone he touched including her. She was relieved that he and Laura had resolved their differences.

She truly believed that Laura was the leader destined to find Earth, just as he was the leader who had raised the specter of Earth. The prophecy spoke of a great battle at of the home of the gods. In her mind, Adama was clearly the leader, to bring them victory.

When she learned that he had been seriously wounded, she hit her knees praying harder than she had ever prayed. The Gods mercifully heard her because he was summoning her to his quarters. Elosha would play whatever role the gods saw fit to assign her.

She stopped outside his quarters said a quick prayer for guidance and knocked on his door.

"Come." Adama called from inside the hatch.

The marines helped her open the hatch and Elosha stepped into his quarters.

"I'm in the inner room Madam Priestess." Adama called.

Elosha walked in and found him on the couch reviewing paperwork.

"Madam Elosha." Adama greeted her starting to rise from the couch.

Elosha saw him grimace as he tried to rise. He obviously was still in some pain.

"Please Commander don't get up on my account. I appreciate the thought, but given your recent condition there is no need for formalities." Elosha motioned for Adama to remain seated.

"Thank you." Adama acknowledged sitting down. "I hope I didn't interfere with your duties for the President."

"No trouble at all Commander. I'm glad to see you up and about. You're looking much better than the last time I saw you in Life Station."

Adama looked at her perplexed for a moment. Elosha realized he didn't remember. He wasn't awake at the time she had gone to say prayers. Mercifully she hadn't had to complete death rites. She had thought about saying them, but his son was there. She didn't think he would appreciate her saying prayers for the departure of the soul in his presence. He had gone through the prayers with her, but she didn't think he really registered them. Captain Adama had been polite, but the young man was in shock.

"The doctor sent for me when you were in Life Station." She clarified.

She would have seen him. When a soldier was near death or had died that was part of her duties.

"Of course forgive my lapse. You've helped so many in the past. Forgive me if I say I hope I don't require your services in that way again any time soon." Adama smiled at her.

Elosha smiled back understanding exactly why people liked him so much.

"So say we all, Commander." She intoned turning his request into a prayer. "I trust Captain Adama and Lt Thrace are well?"

She knew Starbuck personally, She saw her at prayers frequently. Elosha had a hard time reconciling the Starbuck she knew with the hellion everyone else saw.

She didn't know Captain Adama well. He had only been here a short time. She had heard nothing but good things from the President about him. The Commander was intensely private and never spoke of his family.

From what she and seen in Life Station the young man loved his father intensely, despite the rumors she had heard to the contrary. Even considering he had committed mutiny defending them on Colonial One. His son was clearly made of the same stuff as him.

"Commander, you mentioned you required my knowledge of Pythian prophecies?" Elosha asked moving the conversation forward. Adama was known for preferring brevity when possible.

"Yes, I had several question for you about the tomb of Athena. Also some question of a personal nature as well."

Elosha nodded and waited for him to continue.

"The President has informed me she has been having what she believes to be prophetic visions. According to prophecy a dying leader will lead the people to Earth. Do you believe her to be that leader, Madam Elosha."

Well, he certainly didn't waste time getting to the point. "Commander, you understand anything the President shares with me, unless it would place the fleet or someone in immediate danger is confidential." Elosha answered.. "I took a vow I cannot break, even for you."

Adama nodded. "I understand. I'm not asking you to tell me what she has confided to you. I am asking your opinion. Do you believe she is the leader in the prophecies? I know she is ill, as I suspect do you." Adama answered carefully. He didn't want to reveal more than needed.

Elosha took a deep breath. Adama obviously knew of her illness or they would not be having this conversation. He might be fishing for information. She doubted that. Few things happened in the fleet without his knowledge. She believed he was earnest.

"Yes, Commander I do believe she is the leader mentioned in the prophecies."

"May I ask why?"

"It's complicated. I can't give away any confidences she had entrusted to me, but I have seen things along with others I can share." Elosha answered thinking of how to convince the Commander and yet keep her oath to the President.

Adama nodded in understanding. He wanted to hear what she thought.

"There are several incidents. She is having dreams, which you mentioned. She's also been having waking visions, and as you know the President is not well. She's seen the forum from a recon photo of the ruins we were examining. She's seen the serpents two and ten, while she was awake. And finally and most unfortunately she suffers as is stated specifically in the prophecies from a wasting disease that will prevent her from seeing earth with us." Elosha looked sadly at Adama.

She could tell he knew exactly what she meant. She was greatly relieved she had not revealed a personal secret.

"I marked the appropriate passages Commander." Elosha handed him the Pythian prophecy. Adama took the book and quickly glanced at what Elosha had marked.

"What can you tell me about the Temple of Athena?" Adama asked. "We've been over all the scans. There is nothing down there that resembles any type of structure still intact."

Elosha took another text and paged until she found a picture of the tomb. Adama took the text from her. He noticed a small passage at the backside of the drawing.

"What is this?" He asked her pointing to some stairs that seemed to lead nowhere.

"I've never noticed it before." Elosha commented.

The structure looked like the stairs simply ended nowhere. That made no sense. Most of the drawings seemed well rendered in the text Elosha showed him.

"Could this go underground?" Adama asked mostly to himself as he looked at the drawing again.

Elosha gasped as the possibilities dawned on her.. "That means it might actually still exist."

Adama looked at her understanding what she implied. :Maybe .. maybe" Adama was thinking out loud. "It's too obvious no one noticed this over so many years from the drawings? How is that possible?" Adama asked her.

"All the other drawings don't show this view. I don't recall seeing it before now." She showed him another drawing. This was the only time she had ever seen this perspective.

Adama turned and picked up the phone. He talked quickly with Tigh. He hadn't seen any subterranean recon scans from Kobol.

"OK. Jump a raptor there. I want ground penetrating radar scans. . Hold on a minute…"Adama put the phone on the table.

Elosha was convinced the Gods had directed her hand. She had randomly grabbed one of the many texts that had drawings of the tomb. They had guided her to the drawing Adama needed to see. Then they had given him the ability to see what no one else had seen in so long. She knew it was a miracle.

"Madam Elosha. Are there any passages concerning the location of any underground chambers?"

"None I know about. I will look to see what I can find when I leave here."

Adama racked his memory. He knew the scrolls and prophecies well. He didn't remember any passages, but that was her expertise not his.

"There is nothing specifically alluding to an underground chamber. Worship in the tomb is often referred to as "lowering oneself" within the tomb. It was meant figuratively, to humble oneself, or so we thought." Elosha explained.

Adama nodded and picked the phone up and completed giving orders to Tigh, He placed the phone back as there was a knock on his door.

"Come."

Lee and Kara entered the inner room.

"Sir, you wanted to see me." He looked at his father worried. Why was the priestess in his father's room? He didn't believe his father was a religious man.

"Madam Elosha," Lee acknowledged her." Is everything alright, sir?" He asked his father.


	37. Elosha 2

Captain, Lt. Sit." Adama motioned to the coach and chair. "Lee sit over here."

Kara took a seat at the desk and Lee sat near his father. He studied his father worried something was wrong.

"Sir?" Lee asked with the question in his voice.

Adama caught his tone. "I'm fine. I wanted to go over with Madam Elosha what happened before the attack in my office."

Kara understood now. She had wondered how Lee knew they wanted the arrow. The Commander thought there was more than just luck here. It had scared her when Lee collapsed mumbling about the arrow in a voice that didn't sound much like Lee. She had asked Lee about it, but he refused to discuss it.

"Captain, please tell Madam Elosha what happened before you collapsed on the deck earlier."

Lee looked bewildered. "Yes, sir. How much about the Lt….?" He doubted his father wanted Elosha to know Gaeta was a Cylon.

"Leave the Lt out for now. It's not relevant to what Madam Elosha needs to hear." Adama ordered

Lee nodded affirmatively. He hated telling this story. Now at least he understood why the priestess was here. That his father wanted her to hear it surprised him. He looked directly at Elosha and started.

"Well, Ma'am this is hard to explain."

Elosha just nodded. "Don't worry Captain over the years I've heard many unusual things." She smiled at him encouraging him to continue.

Lee nodded.

"I was examining damage in the hangar bay. I was called to the munitions room by Lt Thrace. The Commander and several other people were there. We were attempting to detain someone we suspected might be a Cylon agent.

We believed this person might be heading toward CIC to try to harm the ship. The Commander and I were going over tactical details when suddenly there…"

Lee paused. He didn't know what to think about what had happened. He preferred to leave the religious vision stuff to the President. Viper pilots weren't supposed to have prophetic visions. President Roslin had more experience at that than him. He preferred to keep it that way.

"There was a "voice" in my head. It kept saying I was Apollo, protector of the arrow. I tried to ignore it, but it became overwhelming, so I couldn't tune it out. It kept repeating, I was Apollo protector of the arrow. A scene of the Commander's office and the "Arrow of Apollo" flashed before my eyes. I don't remember much after that. I passed out for a minute. When I came to several people were around me and I knew the Cylon agent wanted the arrow." Lee looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Elosha sat back for a minute considering what the Captain had told her. He seemed very uncomfortable with this. "Captain, have you been handling the arrow? Is there any reason you would suspect the arrow of being in danger, or…" Elosha stopped.

The "voice" as he called it, had called him Apollo. His father had just called him Lee. She remembered the President referred to him as Captain Apollo, not Lee or Captain Adama.

Something clicked with her, she should have noticed before this. No wonder the arrow called to him. He was Apollo. The son of the Commander, the no nonsense Viper pilot was Apollo. It seemed like an odd choice for divine intervention, but the Secretary of Education was the chosen one to lead them to Earth. It seemed the Gods had a sense of humor.

:"Sorry, Captain Adama ...the President calls you Captain Apollo doesn't she?"

Lee was confused by her strange question. She had been stationed here long enough to know that pilots used their call signs.

Adama interrupted unsure what this had to do with Lee's visions.

"Captain Adama's call sign is Apollo. So, it is not unusual for the President to call him Apollo." Adama explained to Elosha.

Lee continued.

"Yes, Ma'am, as I explained to the President my given name is Lee, but people often call me Apollo."

"Forgive my question Captain. I had forgotten your call sign. I am surprised the President actually uses it. It is unusual for anyone outside the military to use the convention." Elosha explained.

"Commander, I assume this was the personal matter you mentioned."

"Yes, Madam Priestess." Lee wanted to smile, but wisely kept his composure. His father looked as uncomfortable acknowledging the visions as he felt retelling the story. He didn't even talk with Kara about this. It was too weird.

"Well, Captain it would seem your call sign is most prophetic..." Elosha continued.

Lee started to interrupt "Ma'am…" Elosha stopped and let him talk. "I would be an unlikely candidate for divine inspiration if I may so…"

"Captain…" Adama warned. "I want no disrespect for …"

Lee shook his head. His father misunderstood him. "No, sir. I meant no disrespect. I just don't understand why me? If what you both suspect is happening, I would seem an unlikely candidate. I don't know much about the specific history of the arrow and the Tomb of Athena. I don't really even remember the arrow's purpose in scripture. I gather it is supposed to lead to earth. I am not exactly sure how I would be fit to protect it."

Kara had been thumbing through the text of the Pythian prophecy looking references to the arrow and the tomb while they had been talking.

"Lee does this help? It's a drawing of the tomb." Kara called.

He looked over and took the book from her. He shook his head and looked back at her.

"It's the wrong drawing." He answered. "The arrow opens part of the temple dedicated to Apollo and the story of the exodus. The front was for sacrifice and worship. Don't you remember from classes?"

Kara gave Lee a weird look. "Trust me Lee. I know Pythian prophecy by heart. My Mom made sure of it. There was never anything about…"

Elosha interrupted fascinated by Lee's latest comments. "Commander, do you have the drawing of the rear of the temple we saw earlier? Could you give it to Captain Adama?"

Adama took the drawing and handed it to Lee. Lee looked at it for a moment.

"Right here." He pointed at the stairs that led to nowhere. "There are the three underground chambers. The arrow opens them. The location of the colonies and earth are located in the third chamber."

Elosha looked at him. "Captain, how do you know this?"

Lee looked at her confused. "I think I learned it as a child in classes. It was part of classics about…"

He stopped when he saw the look on his father's face.


	38. Elosha 3

"There must be something from the scrolls or…" Lee was trying to deny what was painfully obvious. There was something happening here.

Elosha looked at Lee and spoke calmly. "Captain." She said softly to get his attention.

I can assure you there is nothing in the scriptures or scrolls about what you just mentioned. There has never been any mention about an underground antechamber."

Lee realized they were all serious. He knew exactly where to find the chamber, and he knew exactly what he would see when he entered it. The priestess was telling him there was no record of this anywhere. "Frak! What was happening to him?"

"Captain, do you know where we might find the temple ruins?" Elosha asked taking out a map of Kobol and the temples.

Lee took the map and pointed to an area near the forum the President had seen earlier.

Elosha looked at the Commander. "Commander you had asked my opinion. That's where I would look and concentrate your efforts."

Adama nodded. "Madam Elosha could you collect and give Captain Adama any relevant materials and drawings you believe may help the mission to Kobol. Your help would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course, Commander. That will be no trouble. " Madam Elosha rose realizing Adama had politely dismissed her.

"Madam Priestess." Adama called.

Elosha turned to the Commander.

"Please be discrete for now. We have a suspected Cylon agent on board, so secrecy is essential for now."

Elosha looked slightly surprised, but agreed. "Of course, I'll collect the material immediately." Elosha turned to Lee. "Captain, if you need to discuss anything or have any questions for me about anything feel free to contact me."

"Thank you, Madam Elosha." Lee acknowledged.

Adama motioned for Lee to escort Elosha out of his chambers.

Adama grabbed the map and picked up the phone to talk with Tigh for a moment. When he was done ordering the required scans based on their new information, he turned to Kara. She was the most religious of them.

"What do you think, Starbuck?"

Kara licked her lip tentatively. "Well, the gods frakked up, sir that's for sure. Lee of all people…it's strange… he just isn't the religious type. He barely goes to …"

"That will be enough Lt." Lee ordered coming back into the room.

Kara blushed realizing just who she was talking to, and exactly how much she had revealed unintentionally.

Adama chuckled and Lee looked slightly uneasily at his father. His personal religious habits were not topic for discussion with his father. His mother had made sure he went to temple regularly. After Zac he had lost any faith he ever possessed.

"Captain, tell me exactly what you think we'll see there."

Lee sighed. "Yes, sir." He paused this was so weird, but he knew what he'd see. There was simple knowledge. Just as if he had visited until he was intimately familiar with its rooms. He simply knew things about earth and that it existed.

"Very well, sir. There are three rooms. You have to have the arrow to pass from each room to the next. The outer chamber is obvious. The arrow works as a key opening the entrance.

The second room is a devotional room for prayers to Apollo. The entrance to the third room is well hidden. The arrow is placed in a statue on the alter and points to the lock which the arrow will then open into the inner chamber.

The third room contains a star map of the location of the twelve colonies and earth. It contains a picture and location of earth a small-medium sized planet with geological zones that seem to mimic the twelve colonies in climate.

This is only planet of nine in the solar system that is hospitable to life. It revolves around a medium yellow stage sun. The system is remote. There are no other human colonies or settlements within 500 light years of the planet, so it is fairly isolated."

Adama and Kara looked at Lee stunned.

"How do you know this?" Adama asked stunned. Lee's tone indicated he was certain about this. It was fact not speculation.

Lee ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably. "I don't know where it is. I know in a general sense it is far. I don't know coordinates. I know there are people there now. There are cities there. Some of them look like what you would see in the colonies, even Caprica. Some of them I can't identify. I've never seen structures like them before, but I know they are there."

Lee looked at his father directly. "I know it sounds crazy ,sir. I just know the way I knew our house on Caprica."

Adama stared at his son for a moment deciding what he thought about this. Lee was not a person inclined to believe in fantasy or mythical tales. Lee truly believed this was true. No, Adama corrected himself Lee knew this was true. Adama actually believed in earth for the first time.

"I believe you." He said softly. Adama suddenly had earth to find.


	39. Kobol MIssion 1

His father was frakking insane that's what it was. Yes, they needed to go to Kobol. But not like this, not with the frakking Cylon in tow. No way! Sure she was a qualified pilot. At the moment one of the few qualified pilots they had available.

His father didn't think she would do harm. Bullshit! He had seen what she was capable of doing. Watching helplessly as his father's life drained between his fingers.

His father had become one of the biggest supporters of the mission, since he'd had these damned visions. Gods he hated this. He didn't want to be some prophetic nut case. He thought the President was half nuts with this stuff at times.

President Roslin was preparing for her little adventure to be the prophetess or whatever the hell the prophecy said she was. Lee didn't give a frak. His father had ordered him here to talk with Sharon., so here he was going to talk with Sharon. Oh, was he ever going to talk with her.

Lee stormed into the brig looking for blood. What he saw as he walked into the isolation area of the brig shocked him. Sharon was huddled in a corner in a ball. Her face was down to the floor and she looked dirty and bruised.

He stopped feeling a pang sympathy for a minute. "Get up!" He ordered. Sharon made no motion or indication she heard him. "Lt! Get up!" He ordered again.

"I can't I'm chained to the floor, sir." She shot back at him and raised her head to look at him.

Her face was one mottled black and blue bruise. Her eyes were nearly swollen shut.

"What the frak!" Lee exclaimed when he got a good look at her. "MARINE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. If she had resisted arrest or force was used during interrogation they would have heard.

The marine came running into the isolation room. "What the hell happened to her?" Lee demanded.

He was furious. He had wanted to harm her. Now he saw her he took no pleasure in her pain He realized suddenly that made him into what he was fighting. If so, he should just surrender now. He would not let the Cylons turn him into a monster.

"She fell ,sir." The marine answered smugly.

"Bullshit! Open the door now."

"Sir?" The marine was stunned. He thought the Captain would be happy after this thing shot his father. "Yes, sir."

Lee drew his blaster and pointed it at Sharon's head. "Lt. Don't move or make any sudden moves. Is that clear?" He ordered her.

Sharon was mystified. She had no idea what Lee Adama planned. He truly seemed furious. She wasn't sure of it was at her or her appearance. She was too stunned to reply. She nodded her head in agreement.

The marine cautiously walked in the cell.

"Put the walking reinforced shackles on her. The strongest you have." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Sharon made no move to resist or cooperate with the marine in her cell. The shackles were put in place.

"Lt. Come with me. Now." Lee ordered.

Sharon rose slowly. She wasn't sure what to do, so she complied. Her body hurt. Whoever thought Cylons couldn't hurt were wrong. She might have better endurance and strength than humans, but damn she hurt right now.

Lee watched her rise. She was obviously hurt. "Can you see and walk well enough to get to Life Station?"

"I think so sir."

"Let's go." He pointed the blaster at her head.

Sharon started out of the brig toward Life Station.. Two marines fell in behind Lee as they walked through the halls. They walked in silence until they reached Life Station.

"Sirs I can't…"

Lee interrupted the med tech quickly. "Find me an exam room in the rear and then find Dr Cottle for me immediately." Lee's tone left no room for argument.

"Yes, sir." The med tech ran looking for the Doctor.

Sharon was deposited in a rear room. Lee dismissed the marines. Dr Cottle walked into the room clearly angry. "Captain, exactly what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cottle stopped surprised for minute as he realized who was in the room with him.

"What the hell happened.?" Cottle asked once he got a look at her.

"She tripped according to the guards." Lee answered.

'Do you want to tell me what happened? Lt?" Cottle asked uncertain what they were calling her now that she was a Cylon.

"As the Captain said I tripped over the guards, sir."

"Who?" Lee asked. His voice was cold.

"Sir. They did it from anger. Let it go."

"Who, Lt?" Lee demanded again.

"Kendricks and Sallon, sir."

"It won't happen again. You have my word." Lee answered.

Sharon looked at him surprised. This was the last thing she expected from Apollo. He wasn't exactly being kind, but he was treating her humanely. Sharon almost laughed at the thought. If anyone had a right to blow her head off it was him.

Cottle went to get some sutures and local anesthetic to patch her face and eyes.

Sharon turned her head and studied Lee carefully. His face was a neutral mask. He eyes however burned with anger.

"Do you need something Lt?" Lee asked coldly.

"Why sir?" Sharon asked.

Lee knew what she meant. He remained silent for a moment deciding whether to answer her.

"I will not become the monster we are fighting."

"Very noble, Captain." Sharon fired angry he would lump her in with the others who had destroyed the colonies.

Lee looked at her surprised for a moment. "Not noble just necessary. I need a reason to fight Lt. Not being like you is as good as any."

Sharon was surprised. "Better than the monsters your people created, Captain?"

"No, Lt.. But again, I haven't killed a few billion people lately. Can you say the same?"

"No, Captain I can't but then I'm not one of them. They killed my home world and existence too..I am nothing now. I'm not fit to be a Cylon or a human. It's a hell of an existence, sir. I don't recommend it."

"Well, Lt here's your chance to redeem the human in you. I need a raptor pilot, and lucky me your it." Lee answered sarcastically.

Sharon's mouth fell open stunned. The doctor returned and began work on Sharon's face delaying any further arguments between them.

"How long until she can fly, Doctor?" Lee asked.

Cottle looked at him stunned. "You're joking right?"

"No, sir. Don't I wish. How long?"

"Ten hours. The meds should have the swelling down around her eyes by then."

"Are you in pain?" Cottle asked turning to Sharon.

"A little sore, not too bad though, sir."

"I'll give you a mild pain killer."

Lee rose and motioned for Sharon to do the same.

"Sir, are you serious. You want me to fly a raptor?"

"Deadly serious, Lt. Come on we have a briefing to attend." Lee motioned with his blaster toward the door, and Sharon started walking again.


	40. Kobol Mission 2

Lee directed Sharon toward his quarters. He was grateful they met no one along the way. He entered his quarters and directed Sharon to sit on the chair by his desk.

She looked at him suspiciously. Lee picked up the phone and paged Kara to his quarters.

"You need to get cleaned up before briefing."

"Here in your quarters?" She asked suspiciously. Sharon had never taken Lee for a sleaze. She always thought he was in love with Starbuck. He never seemed to notice anyone else.

"You would prefer general quarters?" He asked annoyed.

"Point taken." Sharon acknowledged. "Sorry, I know you don't do that."

Lee nodded. He definitely did not want to feel sympathy for her. Hell, she had shot his father. Half of him wanted to wring her neck. She had been cooperative. There was no reason for this treatment.

"Starbuck will guard you." He answered.

Starbuck came walking into Lee's office. "Lee what…" Kara stopped dead. "What the frak happened to you.?" She asked Sharon shocked.

"The guards accidentally tripped over my face."

"Frak, Lee that's wrong."

"It's already handled. Help her clean up. You have ten minutes. Lt don't try anything." He ordered.

"Sir, do you really think I'm that much of an idiot. I value my life enough to know you'll kill me. Even if I were to escape where would I go?"

Lee nodded but said nothing.

Kara led Sharon into Lee's bathroom. Lee closed the outer door and kept his blaster at the ready.

"Lee, we need some clothes for her."

"Just a minute." Lee handed Kara one of her uniforms she had left the other day. "It's the best I have."

They emerged a few minutes later. "Put the shackles back on her."

Sharon felt worlds better, even if her face still looked like hell.

"Thank you." She meant it. She hoped it sounded that way.

"Captain you're late." Adama stopped when he saw Sharon.

"Sorry sir we took a detour by Life Station."

Adama addressed Sharon directly. "Lt. What happened to you?"

Before she could answer, Lee handed his father a brief report of the incident. He would make a full report later. He quickly scanned the report. "Is this correct, Lt?"

Adama handed the report to Sharon. She read it and handed it back to him. "Yes, sir."

Lee looked at his father. "It's already handled, sir." Adama nodded and motioned for them to take their seats.

Everyone was in the room anyone who had anything to contribute. Sharon saw Helo for the first time . She had heard he had returned, but hadn't seen him. Sharon was thrilled. She remembered that as one of the worst days of her life. She smiled but said nothing for now. She didn't know if he would want to talk to her.

She realized there was a second copy of herself here. She just stared for a moment. It was disconcerting seeing another her. She didn't realize they had captured another her. Sharon no longer saw herself as a Cylon. She just didn't know exactly what she was. As she had told Lee she was something neither human or Cylon.

Adama addressed Sharon. "We need you to fly a mission to Kobol. There will be a full complement of marines as well as Lt Agathon in the raptor with you.

Lt. You once said we can trust you to do no more harm. Is that still true?"

Sharon looked at Adama.

"Yes, sir."

Helo did not look thrilled. It made sense to put them together. The Commander was hoping personal ties would help keep her in line. He hoped so too.

"Lt Agathon do you have any questions?"

"How you are going to arrange security in the raptor, sir?"

"You will have a contingent of marines with you. The marines have orders to shoot to kill if necessary. I am hoping that will unnecessary Lt. Valeri." Adama stated looking at her pointedly.

"It will be unnecessary, sir."

"There will be a contingent of marines in each raptor. The primary mission is search and rescue. There will be an exploration of the temple grounds. It is believed that there may be surviving information relevant to the thirteenth colony.

Adama continued going over the plans with everyone.

They would jump the Galactica in behind the raptor scouts. They would launch fighters to handle the raiders. The Galactica would serve as a diversion for the raptors

"Any comments."

"May I speak?" Caprica Boomer had been silent until now.

Adama nodded.

Sharon looked over at her. Gods, she was pregnant! She didn't know how she knew, but she knew and it was Helo's baby. Gods this was a frakking mess. Why would Helo get her pregnant? Frak it was prophecy the Cylons wanted the baby. What the hell was wrong with him? How did she know that?

"Sir!" Sharon interrupted. "Why is she pregnant and how do I know that?"

Adama looked visibly shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Would you care to enlighten us about that?" He asked Caprica Boomer pointedly.

"Cylons are connected loosely to a group consciousness. All Cylons know I am pregnant. Just as they know Commander Adama is alive, and you failed to kill him. I will show you how to better control it. You can gain access to the information without giving yourself away."

"Are they able to track us specifically through this consciousness?" Adama asked her.

"No Commander, they can't track you that specifically. It is more of a general knowledge. Faith would be the closest word you have to describe the sensation. We simply know if something our God deems critical has happened. The baby is one example. Another would be your people on Kobol. Your people are still alive. They are a trap for you.

They are herding you , so they can fulfill prophecy. Prophecy says there will be a huge battle at the home of the gods. They are waiting for you. They believe God will send you to them, so they can defeat you."

You have one advantage. They won't destroy the Galactica immediately. They want the baby. I suggest you play that card."

Adama interrupted. "We don't endanger pregnant woman, even Cylon woman."

Caprica Sharon shook her head and argued back.

"You have no option. I have no option. If there were any other way, I would agree with you. You need to expose me. I will tell them I am here once you jump into orbit. They may have an agent on board, or they will try to board you to get at me. They believe the child is part of the prophecy. You need to use that to your advantage. You will to have to do short range FTL jumps with the Galactica in and out of Kobol's orbit. They will try to disable you. They will not destroy you.

Use the fighters as a decoy. You have copies the Cylon transponders from the raider. Ships equipped with transponders should be able to get you close enough to take out the basestars. The weakest point is at the Nexus where the two halves of the ship meet. The nexus is small only a few meters across. Well placed fire can destroy it. It is not easy, but it will leave the basestars dead in the air. Then you should have no trouble destroying them.

Send the search team down after you have disabled the basestars. You will meet resistance on the ground. They wil let you win. They want you to find the tombs, so they can find earth. So you need to make sure you destroy any Cylons, and destroy the tombs when you are done.

Give them their battle Commander. Just don't give it to them on their terms."

"Why are you telling us this? Why should I believe you?" Adama asked.

"You shouldn't believe me. The baby is all important.. It is crucial to prophecy Commander. I will kill it first. They cannot prevail."

Sharon seconded her opinion. "Sir, I know you have no reason to believe me. She is telling the truth. They want the child. They will kill her to get it. This is about prophecy and the child in their minds. Only the part we play in fulfilling prophecy matters to them. We just need to make sure it is our prophecy, not theirs that wins."

It seemed like prophecy was going to play out on Kobol whether he believed in it or not.


	41. Kobol Mission 3

Sharon climbed into the raptor with the marines' weapons drawn at her. They went to chain her to the co-pilot seat.

"No, I need her free. Remove the shackles. She needs to be able to move." Helo ordered the marine.

"Yes, sir." The marine did as ordered. Privately he planned to make sure his gun wasn't taken off her.

"Thanks." Sharon said. It felt weird they hadn't talked. Helo was her ECO, once her mentor and friend, still he had gotten the other Sharon pregnant. She couldn't begin to describe how weird that felt. It was wrong. She still loved Galen though it was hopeless.

Really it wasn't her business, though in a twisted sort of way it was her business. Initially he had thought it was her. That just brought up too many uncomfortable possibilities.

Sharon went through her pre-flight checks. Gods it felt good to be in the raptor again. Gods? Well, maybe there was some hope for her yet. She smiled slightly and waited for clearance for launch.

Once clear of the Galactica Helo spun the FTL drive up and they jumped into Kobol's orbit. They and the other two raptors began recon again. There were no signs of the Cylons anywhere.

Where were they? Sharon somehow knew they should be there waiting for them. She turned to Helo. "It's wrong." She said uneasily.

Helo looked at her uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Sharon couldn't refer to her double by her name. It felt wrong. She was not a collective. "They are not here like she said they would be. I feel them. They are watching us. But we …I… don't see them. It's wrong."

"Explain Boomer clearly for once. Why do you talk to me that way." Helo fired at her angrily.

He wasn't talking to her. She hadn't talked to him at all in weeks. He was talking to the other Sharon. How dare he! Just because he slept with her. She wasn't her! Damn it.

"Yo, flyboy knock it off. I am not the Cylon you were stupid enough to frak. Get it straight we look alike. We are NOT the same. Got it." She was angry. She was a cylon, but she wasn't his Cylon. She had neverfrakked Helo. He was like her brother. What the hell was he thinking! Gods this was so frakked up. She planned personally to kill a few Cylons for good measure. They messed up her life, now she planned to return the favor

"Point noted. Now what the hell are you talking about Sharon." Helo demanded angry at himself more than her. This was his co-pilot not his Boomer. He had to keep that in mind. She loved Tyrol not him.

"Where are they? Not even a recon patrol. They know were here. I can tell they do. That collective sense we talked about at the meeting. They definitely are aware of us. Shit! Get Galactica actual now!"

"Raptor One. Galactica. Is there a problem?"

"Tell them to put the Commander on a scrambled channel." Sharon instructed Helo.

"Galactica this is Raptor one. Boomer requests to speak with Galactica actual privately." Helo relayed.

"Copy that " There was a pause then Adama came on the line. "Go ahead Boomer this is actual. What do you see?"

"Nothing, sir. That's the problem. The camps and people are gone as expected. But there should be patrols or something. They know we're here, sir. I know they do. They are watching us. It's some type of trap." Sharon was uneasy. Something was not right. She didn't think it was the other Sharon's fault either.

"Understood Boomer. Galactica out." Adama quickly got off the headset. "Dee, Get me, Gaeta and the other Sharon Valeri up here now. Lt, prepare a new set of coordinates for the fleet. Tell them to be prepared to jump at a moments notice. Launch the alert fighters now. Set condition one."

Adama agreed with Boomer. They were being watched. Where were they hiding? Why were they hiding? He didn't necessarily expect them to make a huge showing for a small collection of raptors. He expected some type of presence though. Mainly raiders or a small recon party on the planet. Something. Nothing was a bad sign. His instincts were screaming at him..

He wanted the fleet away from here now.


	42. Kobol Mission 4

This is just a short continuation of chap 41 for the large battle scenes to come. I just needed to set some thingsfor future chapters or they don't work as well.They shouldn't take quite as long as the last few chapters. We are finally working toward a conclusion I hope:)

Denise

The fleet started jumping immediately. The first ships started vanishing. Dee shouted the first warning.

"Draedis contact…no make that contacts , sir. Raiders ten…fifteen and counting."

"Launch vipers now!" Adama ordered. Sharon was right it was too obvious. "Protect the fleet. As soon as the last ship is away prepare to jump."

Laura Roslin entered CIC. "Commander…" Laura demanded

" Not now, Madam President, Not now." Adama walked away looking over as Lt. Gaeta walked into CIC under Marine guard.

"Lt. Take the helm. I need you to start plotting short in and out jumps into Kobol's orbit. I need them spaced as little as a minute or two apart. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir." Gaeta answered confused.

Laura practically choked on the words" He's a Cylon Commander have you lost your mind?"

"That may be Madam President. No better way to find out I suppose."

"Lt. Tell the President you're not a Cylon, and then I need you start plotting the damned jumps."

Gaeta looked absolutely astonished. He didn't think he was a Cylon. They had told him he had set a condition one, and phoned an all clear to the Commander. He didn't recall any of it. After Sharon he was terrified he was a sleeper.

"No, sir I don't believe I'm an agent sir. May I suggest you verify my calculations and actions. That should minimize any threat I may pose to you."

"Already done Lt. Now I need you to make those calculations for me."

Gaeta smiled. "Yes, sir."

"He says he's not a Cylon. Madam President."

Adama looked over at the President quickly. Heflashed her a half smile that said trust me.She stood absolutely there silent. She wasn't sure whether to cry r laugh. What half assed plan did Adama have up his sleeve this time? She simply nodded at him and started praying in earnest.

"May the Gods preserve us." Laura intoned softly.

He needed Gaeta's combat experience. The flight engineer they had pulled from the civilian fleet was good. He was slow and didn't have the experience to do the maneuvers required for the next phase of this plan.

Sharon came onto the bridge. Adama turned to her. "It seems your brethren have started. My only question where is the detail on Kobol."

"They're there. They're waiting " Sharon was sure. "They'll try to disable you then come on board. First. They'll see what happens and then adjust accordingly."

"There's no sign of them on draedis. Any ideas where they may be hiding?"

"A jump away no more. They're coming get ready at least four basestars." Sharon answered.

As if on queue, the first basestar jumped into view.

Dee shouted the warning. "Draedis contact. One basestar, sir…no two, three more coming. They're launching raiders., sir. Estimate three minutes to contact."

"Status update on the fleet?" Adama ordered.

"Last ship away in 30 seconds, sir."

"Recall the vipers. Combat landings. Gaeta fire up the FTL drive. Keep the ships in their tubes. The minute we hit Kobol be prepared to launch."

They needed to get the jump on the basestars. If they were there first they stood a chance to take out one or two as Sharon had stated while the Galactica kept the other two busy.

He also planned to put a few twists of his own as well. He trusted Sharon, but experience told him to save some of the details for later.

"Gaeta fire up the FTL drive. Put us in a low orbit around Kobol."

"The last vipers have landed, sir."

"Gaeta initiatejump on my mark….Mark."

The Galactica vanished and appeared in orbit around Kobol. Now Adama thought the cat and mouse game began in earnest.


	43. Kobol Mission 5

The Galactica reappeared instantly in orbit around Kobol.

"Draedis update?" Adama asked

"Just us so far, sir. We are in orbit around Kobol."

Adama prayed his feeling about Gaeta correct. They couldn't conclusively rule he was or wasn't a Cylon. Adama was taking a huge risk. He needed him. If he was a Cylon, they would find out soon enough.

"Launch the vipers. Get Boomer and Helo on a secure channel now." Adama ordered.

"Boomer, Galactica actual. What do you see?"

"Nothing so far, sir."

"Any sign of our people Helo?" Adama asked for verification.

"No, sir. No sign above ground or below ground of anything . No life signs of our people either ,sir.It's like they just vanished, sir."

Adama turned to Sharon on the bridge. "Any ideas where we might find our people?" He asked pointedly "They don't seem to be on Kobol anymore."

Sharon seemed to think for a moment. "They're still there." She stated.

"You won't find them from the air. They are jamming your scans. You'll need to do a visual confirmation or land. They'll be waiting for you." Sharon warned. "I don't know what exactly you want me to do Commander, but I suggest you decide now. We are running out of time." She warned.

Adama looked at her carefully. She was scared. "You said they'll board us looking for you. Come with me. Col you have the bridge."

Sharon looked at Adama confused. He obviously had something in mind. He didn't plan on telling her. "Do you plan on letting them find me?"

"Not if I can help it." Adama left CIC with three Marines guns drawn on Sharon. "There were things he did not want the staff of CIC or the president to hear. He planned on telling no one where he placed her.

"You said that you could tell them where you were."

"Yes, I can give them general or more specific information depending on their distance from me."

"Are there any other agents on board. Do you plan on revealing yourself to them?" Adama asked. They walked as rapidly as he could manage.

"There are none that I recognize. There are two models unknown to me. I would expect there are at least one or two hidden somewhere. I won't reveal myself unless it is needed or you request it."

"Then I want to place you someplace largely inaccessible."

Adama was testing her. He trusted her as much as he could, but he didn't plan to reveal everything .

After about ten minutes of twisting and turning, Adama went toward a small service corridor. One of the marines leading in the front suddenly jerked back into the corridor and fell as Shelly Godfrey or her double came around the corner.

"Get down!" Adama ordered as he went for the ground to try to pull her off her feet and deny her a clear shot at Sharon or the other marines.

Shelly kicked Adama in the gut with her foot. Adama lay prone unmoving on the floor.

Six aimed the gun at Adama's head.

"Time to finish what your friend failed to complete earlier." Six said as she pointed the gun at Adama's head.

Sharon dove for the ground rolling on her side to protect her stomach. She grabbed the fallen marine's gun and quickly released the safety and fired point blank at Six. Six jerked back her face showing surprise. Sharon went for her head

Adama awoke and watched as in seemingly cold blood Sharon fired point blank at Six's head.

Adama went for his sidearm.

Sharon rose rapidly. "I won't hurt you! You have to make sure she's really dead before she gets a chance to transfer her consciousness into another body. The Cylons know what she knows! The only way is to destroy the brain." She shouted and raised her hands. One of the marines went for his sidearm.

"No! Leave her!" Adama shouted. "Throw the weapon on the ground now!" Adama ordered Sharon.

Sharon complied. "I won't hurt you. " She stated again. "Let me help you. The marine can keep his gun on me if it makes you feel better." Sharon waited for Adama's reaction.

Adama nodded and Sharon reached down and gently sat him up against the wall.

"Can you stand?" Sharon asked.

"I think so." Adama answered and held out his hand. Sharon grabbed it and helped haul Adama to his feet.

"Aaagh." Adama grunted softly as she leaned him against the wall.

"Catch your breath."

Adama stayed propped against the wall until he was sure he could stand. He slowly took a few steps as Sharon watched and the marine guard covered both of them.

"Come with me." Adama ordered Sharon. "Sgt. get medical down here. You're with me." He motioned to the other guard.

Adama went up a very narrow corridor and started slowly to climb a ladder. Sharon followed.

They entered a domed room. You could see the stars from a large viewing port in the room There was bed and table in the room.

"It's remote and not easy to gain access." Adama handed her a radio.

Sharon took the radio and nodded. "A room with a view?"

"It is an old viewing room that was closed off early in the first Cylon war. It will allow you top see pretty much what we'll see on the bridge. Anything at all, use the radio at any time, if you have anything that might be of help. This goes directly to me and only to me."

Adama stopped looked at her and smiled slightly. "By the way, I owe you."

"Consider it a repayment toward part of our debt to you." Sharon said softly. "That and I never liked her anyway." She rolled her eyes at Adama.

Adama looked surprised for a moment then he laughed softly. "Remind me not to make you mad in the future." He paused for a moment. "You didn't shoot me, that and Lt Agathon makes us even."

Sharon suddenly stiffened. The basestars, two of them, are coming you need to get back now. Remember what I said the nexus between the two halves of the ship."

"Gaeta get the FTL drive warmed up and be prepared to make jump immediately. Tell the vipers to be prepared they're coming." Adama ordered into the wireless as he moved to leave.

Adama nodded at Sharon and moved as fast as possible down the ladder. He kept the marine guard stationed at the foot of the ladder into the room.


	44. vipers pt 1

Two basestars appeared almost directly in front of Starbuck and her wingman.

"Holy frak. Apollo we have company."

"Galactica I count two basestars."

"Copy that Apollo." Dee answered into the headset.

"Hey Apollo" Lee could almost hear her smirk through the comm.."You want to dance with the ugly lady on the left or right?"

"Raiders lauching !" Apollo shouted. "Come on people before we have too much company in the air. Let's go."

"Roger that Apollo. I'll take the ugly one on the left. Come on Wingnut time for you to learn to tango. Eeeiyha!" Starbuck shouted.

"Copy that Starbuck. Umm by the way Starbuck…" Wingnut hesitated."

"Come on nugget line up follow me. Remember one meter, so don't frak it up."

"Uhh Starbuck I don't dance." Wingnut cracked over the radio.

"Now you tell me nugget. Well, watch and learn. And for Gods sake don't step on my feet."

"Will do." Wingnut covered Starbuck as she lined up for her attack run.

"Starbuck we're about to have company here. A lot of it!" Wingnut shouted panicked.

"Keep your cool Wingnut, I'm there." Starbuck answered.

Starbuck flew close to the basestar as the raiders converged on her and Wingnut. Quickly she flipped her bird 360 degrees and took out the four raiders closing on Wingnut.

Wingnut took out the remaining raiders quickly screaming a shout of victory and joy into the comm..

"OK,Wingnut!" Starbuck shouted.. "You just might dance with the great Starbuck yet."

"Thanks Starbuck. You make the first pass. I've got your back."

Wingnut had his cool back. He just might make a damn good viper pilot yet. Starbuck smiled.

"Roger Wingnut."

Starbuck started her run at the nexus. Helo and Sharon and the other Vipers were drawing off the raiders as Starbuck dove directly at the nexus. It was exactly as Sharon had promised. It was a meter across.

"Like hitting fish in a barrel." Kara thought.

She stopped her Viper dead about a meter in front of the area and let loose with her guns.. She turned the nexus into debris. The basestar turned heading toward the Galactica.

Frak! Why wasn't it stopping like Sharon had promised. Crap she had lied. That had to be it. She had lied!

Suddenly the basestar pitched hard to the right. The movement was so unexpected Starbuck's viper almost collided with it. Kara hit the jets rapidly and just avoided a near fatal collision.

"Galactica this Starbuck over."

"Galactica here Starbuck." Dee acknowledged.

"Tell Galactica actual that it's just like she said. It looks like the basestar has lost pitch control She's rolling ."

"Roger Starbuck."

The raiders pursuing Starbuck suddenly veered away from the crippled basestar. Starbuck watched in horror as at least 30 raiders went for Apollo and Cat trying to protect their remaining ship.

"Frak! Apollo you're about to have company. A lot of it. Come on Wingnut now!" She shouted, as she and Wingnut started desperately blowing raiders out of the sky as they flew toward Apollo and Cat.


	45. vipers pt 2

Apollo looked out his Viper to see a group of raiders descending on him rapidly.

"Cat cover me now!" He ordered. "I'm going to take a run before they can reach me."

"Roger Apollo. I'll try to draw them away."

Lee set his viper in line with the mid point of the basestar and immediately dove for the heavily covered nexus area of the basestar. He plowed through four raiders who were in his way.

"There's one on your tail Apollo!" Cat screamed into the radio. "Apollo pull up abort now!" Cat screamed at him.

Lee ignored her. If he was dead, he planned on completing his mission first

He was almost there. "Just a few more seconds." He mumbled mostly to himself.

A raider closed and fired. Lee's viper shook violently as the missile connected with Lee's engine blowing it out leaving him with only one engine and steering thrusters. By some miracle of the gods his trajectory was exactly what he needed. He closed in on the nexus of the basestar and fired his guns.

He fired one more time and turned the nexus into debris just as Sharon had instructed. Well, he had done it. Four raiders converged on him and launched missiles at him.

His one engine was clearly destroyed. His second engine was not much better. He really didn't want to die today. It wasn't much , but with his steering thrusters it was just enough to get him out of the way.

His bird handled like a lead weight. Another raider fired and this time he knew he couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Frak!" He muttered unaware the channel was open.

"You can say that again Apollo." Cat came zooming in front of his viper. The missile picked up her vapor trail and veered away from Lee's viper.

"Not today you frakking bastards not today." Kara shot the missile out of the sky.

Cat heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Starbuck I owe you."

"Wingnut you're with Cat. I've got Apollo."

"Apollo what's your status?" Starbuck asked.

Kara went toward Apollo's viper blasting raiders as she went. She got close to Apollo's viper and let out an involuntary exclamation.

"Damn Apollo someone up there likes you."

The left engine was blown away leaving exposed wiring. The right wasn't much better. It appeared to be missing half of it at least. A little to the left or right and his viper would have exploded.

"Yeah!" Apollo agreed shocked now that he had time to take inventory of his viper, or what was left of it.

"Galactica this is Helo."

"Galactica here raptor 1."

"Sir, the raiders are jumping away. Apollo has sustained extensive damage to his viper.Orders sir?" He asked.

Adama heaved a sigh. "Apollo this is Galactica. What is your status over?"

Lee could hear the worry in his father's voice.

"Galactica…" Just as Lee was going to assure his father everything was fine the oxygen alarm went off in his cockpit. "Frak!" Lee said forgetting the channel was open.

"Come again Apollo." Adama warned.

"Sorry Galactica." Lee answered chagrinned. What was it about his father that could still make him feel like a five year old child ,even in the middle of a serious crisis. "I'm losing pressure Galactica. Apollo over."

"Prepare for emergency landing!" Adama shouted into the comm.

"Negative Galactica. My engines are dead. Helo you there?" Apollo called into the comm..

"This is Helo Apollo. What's your situation Captain?"

"I need a ride, NOW." Lee emphasized as he watched the gage in the viper decline rapidly.

He sounded strange to Helo and Kara.

"We're opening the bay doors hang on Apollo. Hang on."

There was no answer from Apollo. The static was chilling.

"Hey flyboy this is Starbuck. How's it going over there?" Kara shouted into the radio.

"Answer me Apollo! Answer me now." Starbuck demanded.

"Grab him. Get the doors." Helo shouted at Boomer as he maneuvered the raptor into position to grab Lee's viper.

"Apollo this is Helo. We're almost there. Copy."

No reply "Frak! Sharon hurry now!" Helo ordered.

Sharon rose and started for the hatch. The marines rose and pointed their weapons.

"Not now you frak heads!" She went to plow through them.

"Marines stand down NOW! That's an order." Helo shouted at them.

Sharon waited for the compartment to pressurize. She looked through the window. Apollo's head lolled to the side. He did not appear to be conscious. His flight suit and helmet were still in place. She hoped there was still some oxygen coming through his line. His oxygen supply had probably failed due to the damage his viper sustained.

Frak! Sharon closed the door behind her so she wouldn't risk depressurizing the main cabin. She quickly manually overrode the lock on the bay. Hopefully Cylons could survive a partial compression because she didn't think Lee would survive much longer.

Sharon ran to his mangled viper . She riped the hood open without thinking to unlatch it first. "Captain! Apollo answer me! Hey Adama talk to me dammit.!"

There was no response. Sharon checked for a pulse. Frak! He wasn't breathing. Frak!

The door behind her opened as marines came charging into the area.

"Get me a med kit now!" She ordered

The marines stared at her for a minute.

"Frak it I said now! He's not breathing get me a frakking med kit. Now! Are you frakking deaf? Get me a frakking med kit!" She screamed

One of the marines came out of his stupor and ran toward the main compartment.

She found a crate and quickly brought it along side his ship. Sharon pulled so hard she broke the restraint straps holding Apollo in place. Sharon forcefully hauled Lee from the cockpit and dumped him on the floor of the compartment.

She began mouth to mouth praying it wasn't too late. Nothing, he wasn't responding

"Come on Adama breathe dammit breathe!" she shouted at him as she began chest compressions.

"The paddles now!" Sharon demanded. She rapidly unzipped his flight suit and tore at his shirts underneath exposing his chest.

The marine grabbed the portable paddles from the emergency kit, and charged them.

"Clear!" He shouted. Apollo jumped when they contacted his chest.

Sharon immediately began breathing for him again. "Don't you dare die on me you frakker! Don't you dare." she commanded.


	46. vipers pt 3

"Clear" The marine shouted again as the paddles contacted Lee's chest one more time.

Lee's body jumped higher this time.

"Come on Apollo. Breathe!" Sharon ordered Lee..

Lee came back as his body hauled a very large strangled breath into his lungs.

Lee was gulping for air as his body tried desperately to get oxygen to his starved tissues.

Sharon rapidly searched for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. Thank the gods!

"Get me the oxygen now." She ordered.

She immediately placed the mask over his face. After assuring herself he was breathing steadily, she started surveying his injuries.

His shoulder looked to be slightly out of joint and he had a very nasty gash on his head. She didn't see any other physical injuries that caused her immediate worry.

A worried looking marine came back into the bay. "Galactica is asking about Apollo's condition."

Sharon was still checking on Lee when his eyes started to flutter. He groaned and tried to move. Sharon ignored the marine for the moment.

"Captain!" Sharon called.

Lee opened his eyes. He groaned and closed his eyes again as he tried to figure out what had happened. The first thing he noticed as he became aware of his surroundings was a mask shoving cold air into his lungs. That and his head hurt like hell.

He reached to try to remove the mask, and small hands restrained him. "No. That needs to stay on your face." He heard from a distance.

Lee looked at Sharon confused. Last he remembered he was in his viper. He moved his head and looked to the side. His viper was in a cargo bay missing large chunks of its tail.

"Lt.?" The marine asked again.

"He's coming around. Give me a minute and I can tell you more." Sharon answered.

"Do you know who I am?" Sharon demanded.

Lee looked at her dazed for a minute. What happened? How did he end up on the floor of a cargo hold?

"Captain!" Sharon yelled at him.

He tried to focus. The only time he remembered feeling this bad was after a drinking binge with Starbuck. He suddenly realized he had an oxygen mask on his face. He motioned for Sharon to take it off.

Sharon watched as vulnerable dazed blue eyes locked on her and finally came into focus. In that instant Sharon immediately understood Lee's appeal. His body was amazing but, damn those eyes were magnetic. Sharon watched Lee come back to himself and his eyes became sharp and guarded as usual. Sharon smiled at him. It was going to be OK.

"Captain. I'm going to take the mask off. I need to you to take slow deep breaths. Don't try to talk or move yet. Do you understand me?"

Lee nodded to her.

She took off the mask and Lee took a few experimental breaths.

"Who am I?" Sharon asked.

Lee looked at her confused. "Answer me Captain. It's important."

"Boomer. What..?" He answered winded.

Sharon smiled. "Just humor me Captain, then I promise I'll explain everything. Do you want the mask back?"

Lee nodded catching his breath for a second. He took the mask off and handed it to the marine next to him.

He noticed for the first time that his shirts were ripped open and his chest was exposed. A blush rose up his chest to his neck. When Lee was vulnerable, he was almost irresistible.

Sharon smiled. Starbuck was right he could be so uptight it was charming.

"Captain what's your name and your father's name."

"Apollo."

"No, sir your name."

Lee sighed. "Lee Adama. My father is William Adama. brother Zac and mother Caroline. You're a Cylon. You shot my father any other questions Sharon?" He asked winded.

Sharon smiled at him. "Sorry Apollo we had to be sure you were OK. I promise no more questions. Here just rest for a few minutes" Sharon handed the mask back to him.

Lee was completely confused now. Normally when he mentioned Cylons she got very defensive. He noticed the cardiac paddles were next to him for the first time. What the hell had happened to him ?

Lee removed the mask.

"What happened Boomer? Speak quietly in short sentences please. I have a pounding headache."

Sharon laughed. "I'd imagine you do, sir?"

"Captain what should I tell them?" The marine asked.

Sharon turned to the marine. "Tell them Captain Adama is stable but injured. He is responsive and in no immediate danger. We need a medical team in the landing bay."

"Marine belay the medical team." Lee added.

"Apollo. You really…" Sharon interrupted.

The marine shook his head as well. "Sir, I respectfully disagree. Boomer saved you. When we found you sir you weren't breathing. She had to resuscitate you. We had to shock your heart back into beating. You really need to be seen by medical."

Lee's jaw fell. Not breathing! Cardiac paddles. He looked stunned .

Lee became aware of Sharon looking at him worried. Now was not the time to overload him with too much information. She reached for the mask.

"Relax." She said. "You're fine now. You're going to have one hell of a headache, but otherwise you'll be fine."

Lee nodded "OK have a medical team there."

Sharon handed him the mask. She was worried. The Apollo she knew would have protested all the way to life station.

"Sir, why don't we help you to the front. You'll be more comfortable than on the floor. Use the mask it will help you breathe better. You were without oxygen for a few minutes."

Lee nodded.

Sharon motioned to the marine. "Help me get him up."

"Do you think you can walk?"

Lee nodded uncertainly.

Sharon and the marine got on either side of Lee and helped him get up.

"Slowly." Sharon said.

Lee wobbled unsteadily as Sharon and the marine helped him walk forward to the main compartment. He felt weak. They paused for a second to allow him to catch his breath. He turned back and looked at his viper.

"Holy frak!" He thought. It was a miracle he was alive at all.

Sharon and the marine settled him into a seat and placed the oxygen tank next to him.

"Boomer." Apollo called quietly to her as she went to resume her place.

Sharon turned and looked at him.

"Thanks." He said softly. Lee leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

Sharon smiled. "Actually sir, I'm too scared of Starbuck not to save you."

Helo chortled.

Apollo smiled faintly, and drifted as fatigue overcame him.

Helo looked back at Apollo. He looked like death literally. "Galactica this is raptor 1."

"Galactica here, raptor 1." Dee answered intot he comm..

"Request permission to land immediately. We need a medical team on hand. Over."

"Roger Raptor 1. Medical will be there to meet you. You are cleared to land. Galactica out."


	47. Making ammends

Adama sat and watched as his son slept in Life Station. Lee had suffered minor hypoxia. He was going to be fine. He would fly one of the raptors tomorrow down to Kobol.

There was no permanent damage. They had gotten him out of the viper just in time. Boomer, he mentally corrected had gotten him out of the viper just in time. Miraculously his entire viper hadn't blown into a million pieces when his engines had been hit. Lee's airline had been exposed and severed when he engaged the damaged engines inadvertently severing the then exposed airline.

Adama physically shook when he saw the damage his son's ship had sustained. He had flown vipers for years. He had never seen a viper come back with that much damage with a living pilot. Not even his bird had been that badly damaged when he had been hurt so badly during the first Cylon war. His face still bore the scars as a reminder.

He had read her report and carefully questioned the marine there. There was no doubt she had saved Lee's life. His son would be dead without the help from same Cylon that had nearly killed him. She could have legitimately let him die. He was dead when they removed him from his ship.

She went into a partially pressurized cabin at risk to herself and forcibly removed him from his viper. The marines waited for the cabin to reach full pressure before they had entered.

The doctor had made it clear that a few more minutes would have resulted in brain damage, possibly severe brain damage. Adama had sent several prayers to the gods for this one. The only question he had was why has she saved him He wanted an answer if there was one.

Adama sighed as he rose. He picked up a phone and ordered the marines to bring Boomer to Life Station.

Sharon lay musing on her cot in the brig. She had saved Lee Adama. The gods/God , she was never sure these days; were funny. First she nearly kills the Old Man then she saves his son. She wasn't sure if as a Cylon she was zero for two, or as a human she was two for two. It seemed the odds favored her being a better human than Cylon. She decided she could live with that.

At the time she hadn't even thought about the irony. Lee Adama had needed help. She felt compelled to help him. For the first time she had been grateful for her "cyloness". The extra strength and ability to function in extreme conditions had saved him.

Lee Adama had been decent to her, not kind but at least humane. She did not deserve that from him. His screams still haunted her dreams. She almost prayed they would for a long time to come. Her guilt reassured her of her "humanity".

These were her people, whether she was a cylon or not. These were her people, her family, and she be damned if anyone would kill them.

The marines led Sharon to Lee Adama's bed area. Commander Adama looked up as they escorted her before him.

"Sit down." He ordered.

He motioned for them to shackle her to the chair. Apparently, he did not fully trust her, though she had saved his son. "How is he?" She asked quietly careful not to wake him.

"He will be fine. I owe you a thank you." Adama answered.

It felt odd thanking the cylon who had nearly killed him.

Adama looked away for a moment thinking how to ask her. Straight out was probably the best. Maybe the shock would give him the chance of an honest answer.

"Why did you save him? He was already dead when you found him." Adama said flatly.

"I owe him. I'll owe him for a long time." Sharon said looking away from Adama.

"Why? Why do you owe him anything?"

Sharon looked at him and took a deep breath." I shot you in front of your son. There's nothing that can make amends for that. I have to try though."

It sounded very similar to what the other Sharon had said. He was curious if her reasoning was the same.

"Why you're a cylon. It was your job to kill us."

"True." Sharon paused considering how to say this. She hadn't wanted to shoot the Old Man. She had been compelled by something she couldn't control. Lee Adama's screams still rang in her head. She used them to keep her help honest. They were her conscious.

"Do you remember any of it?" Sharon asked looking directly at him.

Being asked by your assassin what you remember about your own assassination was definitely a first. Adama didn't really know how to reply to it.

"I don't remember anything after shaking your hand." Adama said tightly.

"I know I told you it was like someone else pulled the trigger."

Sharon replied while thinking how to word this.

Adama nodded. Few people got insight into their own assassination. He planned to listen carefully.

Sharon continued. She spoke almost to herself. She didn't look at Adama, instead she looked at Lee.

"I remember the screams. There were marines tackling me, and general chaos. But mostly there were his screams. I owe him for the screams."

Sharon paused. She wanted Adama to understand it haunted her. She wanted Adama to know, she never wanted to hear screams like that ever again.

"The other Sharon told you Cylons lack a conscious. In my case that's not true. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I couldn't stop myself. I'm not afraid of backsliding again because Captain Adama's screams haunt my dreams. I hold on to them to keep me honest."

"What happens when you stop hearing Captain Adama's screams in your head?" Adama asked pointedly.

"I won't. I don't want to stop hearing them. They remind me what the Cylon in me is capable of doing. The fact that I don't forget them reminds me I'm human too. It's the best explanation I can give you. I'm still figuring out how to be a human Cylon. It' s complicated, sir."

"Humph." Adama grunted in surprise or agreement. He wasn't really sure which. "Let me know when you finally figure it out." Adama quipped.

"As I told Captain Adama, sir. It's a hell of an existence. I'm a person without a country. I'm not sure I recommend it."

Adama nodded understanding. How she managed to be a Cylon without being a Cylon would be interesting to watch. He hoped she succeeded.

"Thank you Lt. I'm grateful for my son. I just wanted to know why."

Sharon acknowledged with a nod of her head. She rose the conversation was done. There was nothing left to say.

She looked at the Commander watching his sleeping son one last time. Suddenly she was grateful she had saved for them what she longed for again, a family. The Cylons had taken it from her. She had given it back to the Adama's. That seemed fair.


	48. All in the family pt 1

Lee Adama sat in the lead pilot seat of the raptor. Sharon entered flanked by four marines on all sides.

"Sir, do you want it shackled to the chair?" The marine asked snidely.

Sharon looked at the marine in disgust. This marine had beaten her in her cell. She didn't know what Apollo had done, but neither of them had guarded her since he first saw her.

"Sit down!" He ordered pushing her roughly into the chair.

Lee looked back at the marine. "Marine, if you touch her again that way without reason, I will see your ass cooling in the brig. Do you understand me?" He stressed firmly.

"Yes, sir." He answered in disgust. "And sir, it's Corporal Sallon, sir." The marine snapped to attention and mock saluted.

"It will be Private Sallon if you don't lose the attitude. Do…. I…. make… myself… Lee enunciated every word. He was in no mood for crap from anyone after yesterday. "I will not tolerate that behavior from any of my men, to another soldier or prisoner. Am I clear, Corporal?"

"Yes, sir. Very clear, sir." The marine saluted and waited for Apollo to respond.

"Very good, marine. Tell Sgt Atkeches I would like him in my raptor in five minutes. You are dismissed, marine." Lee saluted ending the exchange.

Sallon went to shackle Sharon to the seat.

"That won't be unnecessary. You are dismissed, marine." Lee repeated in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Sir, yes, sir." Sallon snapped to attention and left to obey his orders. Why would the Captain care about a frakking Cylon? Frakking flyboys he thought. He wanted to go kick some Cylon ass. Now he was stuck on the old tin can thanks to the Captain.

Sharon laughed softly.

"Thanks Apollo." She said softly.

Lee looked at her. Sallon was an idiot. His assignment to the Galactica had been meant as a punishment. He was stationed to the old "garbage scow" as he had called her. Dumb luck meant he had survived.

"He was an ass before he knew you were a Cylon. I suspect he'd only beat on someone that couldn't fight back." Lee answered and turned back to doing the pre-flight check.

"Sir, permission to go Cylon on his ass for a few minutes. I won't do any permanent damage" Sharon joked.

The marines actually gasped. Lee whipped his head around to look at her stunned.

Sharon looked challengingly at Lee. They had to stop dancing around the fact she was the Cylon who shot his father He hadn't offered her any indication he was ready to forgive her. He had not allowed for any attempt at apology. She didn't expect him to forgive her yet, Maybe in time forgiveness would come. So, for now humor and sarcasm would have to do.

He stared at her pointedly for at least a minute. The fact that she dared joked about being a Cylon with him meant…hell he didn't know what it meant. "Maybe another time, Lt. I think Starbuck would like to take odds on that." Then Lee smiled the first smile he had given her, since her world had fallen apart.

It was a start. A small opening maybe they could eventually be friends again.

"Very good , sir." Sharon knew not push too far.

"Apollo this is control you are cleared for takeoff."

"Roger Galactica. control I have the ball. Apollo out."

"Marines take your positions. Boomer let's get this bird in the air."

"Roger Apollo."

"Spinning up FTL drive on my mark……Mark." Apollo finished as the raptors flashed away from the Galactica.

"Galactica this is Apollo. All clear initiating ground scans. Galictica our scans are being jammed. Initiating low pass and visual scans. Apollo out. "

The raptors flew low scanning the surface below the clouds.

"Galactica Apollo. We are picking up dense vegetation. No distress signals or visible wreckage, Beginning a grid pattern search from the old city outward.

"Anything Boomer?"

"Sir, I'm getting signs of wreckage. Two meters of the center of the old city sending coordinates now."

Apollo looked at the draedis scan, and verified Sharon's result. He didn't completely trust her yet. Sharon noticed but said nothing. He would have to trust her in his own time.

Sharon heard very clearly in her head. The "Sharons" were warning her not there. They wanted to see her, and were willing to meet on her and Galactica's conditions. First though they didn't want them there. They kept screaming DANGER at her.

"Sir. I don't know how to explain this. It is vital that we not land there sir.In fact, sir, we need to get out of here now." Sharon stated emphatically.

'Explain Boomer. Now!" Lee demanded.

"Sir, it's a trap." Boomer answered quickly while trying to process the flood the of information the collective "Sharons" were sending her.

The draedis screen starting screaming.

"Missiles sir. Fired from the old city! I count four no five!" Sharon yelled looking at the screen.

"Evasive maneuvers. Frak we need the vipers!" Lee shouted dropping the raptor into a steep dive.

"Sir, the "Sharons" are saying the two mountains 3 meters to the west of the city."

Suddenly a large raider style ship appeared on screen.

"Frak!" Lee exclaimed as he fired at the raider. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a heavy raider, sir. Capable of combat but also transport as well. Think of it as a cross between a viper and raptor. It's FTL capable. That one is loaded with centurions." Sharon rapidly defined.

"Thank you for the info Boomer.. Any ideas how we get away from that thing?" Lee fired at her quickly.

"Yes, sir. Fly toward the mountains 3 meters due west, sir. Help is coming just avoid them a few more minutes."

"Help? What the frak are you talking about Boomer?" Lee asked as he put the raptor into a sharp climb . Lee cursed as two more heavy raiders appeared from the west. Lee immediately went after the lead raider and armed the guns.

"No sir, they're friendly. Just get out of their way!" Sharon exclaimed. "That's our escort, sir. They won't hurt us. They've decided to help us. I don't know any more than that, sir. And I'm not sure how to explain it."

Lee climbed above the lead heavy raider expecting them to lock on to the raptor. To his utter amazement he watched as the lead heavy raider broke off taking off after the raider and blowing it from the sky.

"Raptor two this is Apollo. Do not fire on the raiders! I repeat do not fire that is an order. Make no hostile moves unless they move on you."

"Boomer tell those ships however Cylons communicate if they make any move that seems aggressive I will fire even if I go down. Then please tell me what the hell is happening."

"They understand ,sir. The ships will stay 100 meters flanking in front of the raptors. Is that acceptable?"

"Sounds good to me,. By the way tell them thanks, whoever they are."

"It's the …" Sharon stuttered for a minute. "They call themselves my family, sir. They mean they are the same model as me."

"Understood. " Apollo looked at her in disbelief. "Let's go meet your family then shall we?" He flashed a grin at Boomer.

She smiled at him. "The introductions shouldn't be that hard, sir. They go by Sharon."

Lee laughed. "Good I was never much with names anyway."

He wasn't sure what to make of this, but there was no doubt two cylon ships had just saved his ass. He wanted to hear what they had to say.


	49. All in the family pt 2

Lee followed the raiders to the area Boomer had mentioned.

"Sir, land in the clearing there below." Boomer pointed to a small area surrounded by several Cylon transport ships. They looked to be personnel carriers of some type.

Lee looked out the window apprehensively. The marines automatically went for their weapons.

"Puli give her a gun." Apollo ordered.

"Sir, that would be ill advised."

Suddenly twenty centurions walked through the clearing.

"Frakking lords of Kobol." One of the marines exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more Sgt." Apollo heaved a breath and looked at Sharon.

"OK Boomer this was your idea. I certainly don't want to meet with those things. In about two seconds I'm going to blow them to frakking hell even if it means we die. So I suggest you start talking fast." Apollo ordered

"I couldn't agree more sir." Boomer instinctually hated them, even though she knew she could control them. She didn't know how she knew. She had no doubt they would listen to her. "Sir, they are programmed to listen to my model type. They will not harm you. They simply have enough adaptive programming to fulfill a directive. They do not have intelligence. They will listen to me if needed."

"I told them to take the centurions away. Let's see what they do." Boomer explained.

Apollo looked at her. She seemed to be listening to an internal dialogue. "How do you communicate with your group Boomer?" He asked her genuinely curious.

"It's like a conversation on the wireless, sir. But the receiver and microphone are in my head." Sharon answered while half trying to monitor the "Sharons" conversation with her as well." When they are this close it's like I'm talking to you, only internally not verbally. I can turn it off and on at will like the radio. I usually leave the channel closed. It's weird having this much noise in my head."

Lee watched the centurions move away from the raptor, just as several "Sharons" came into view.

"Sir, they would like us to exit. They have removed the centurions. We can bring weapons if we prefer. Just keep our hands visible away from our guns. They'll do the same." Sharon relayed what she was being told to Apollo.

"Open the door Boomer. Time to meet the cousins I suppose."

"Sir, I think you should know we are one of the most individualistic models. They like to think of themselves as individuals as well as part of a collective. Don't refer to them as a group. It's important to them."

"Thanks for the insight. I'll try to be sensitive. Forgive me I'm a bit rusty at Cylon protocol. I've never done this before Boomer. I just would like to make it back to Galactica alive, OK." Lee answered sarcastically.

"Me too, sir. I'm nervous about this. The last time I met any of my group it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience." Sharon agreed.

"It's like a waking nightmare in a way probably for both of us." Lee agreed.

The door opened and the lead two marines exited followed by Apollo and Sharon and finally the last two marines led up the rear.

"No one make any sudden moves unless I order directly. Is that clear?" Apollo commanded.

Suddenly twenty Sharons walked into the clearing. "Frak I hate that. It sucks seeing yourself in stereo." Sharon mumbled under her breath.

Lee laughed softly. "I'm suddenly grateful you're not Starbuck."

Sharon laughed as her doppelgangers watched the interchange, but could not hear what was happening. "Lords help us if it was twenty Starbucks, sir." She realized immediately not to say that here. "Frak."

Lee looked at her confused. "Sir, remember that Cylons have a God, singular. I may have a habit of using the multi-theistic version. I can't do that here. They'll forgive you. They expect it of you. I'm going with the singular version here. You shouldn't though. I'm not sure how they would react."

Lee nodded." I'll keep that in mind. Your customs Boomer you lead we'll follow."

One of the Sharons raised her hands. "She is asking permission to approach the raptor." Sharon said.

"Tell her to come. Can they speak? That would be preferable, so I can talk to her directly." Lee stated.

The other Sharon approached. "I apologize .I can speak and frequently do when dealing with other Cylons. It is just faster and easier to use the interconnectivity among ourselves."

Lee looked over to Sharon very confused.

"She can explain it better than me, sir. Basically all Cylons are connected. The connection is tightest among members of the same group. Between groups verbal not direct connection is used for communication."

The other Sharon stopped about six feet away from them and heard the end of her explanation.

She nodded in agreement. "The closest explanation I could provide is we are all networked off a main hub. Each group has it's own private network The details of each group are independent to the sub-net and the main hub coordinates all the groups. Each group controls itself and its norms in most things. That is massively oversimplified but the analogy holds." The Sharon offered

"This main connecting hub is this what you call God?" Lee asked her..

"More like the messenger of God. Not God himself, but how he talks to us." Sharon explained after thinking for a minute.

Lee nodded in vague understanding. This was like some bizarre hallucination of cosmic proportions. His father would never believe it. He wasn't sure he really believed it. Still this was going to be one hell of an experience. He just hoped he lived to tell someone.


	50. Alli n the family pt 3

Lee stared at the Sharons for moment. Suddenly he had nothing to say.

"Why did you help us?" he asked reaching for anything to break the silence.

"There are things we need to understand. God does not have the answers we seek. The answers the others have provided have been in error or incomplete. You have the answers, since they are your actions, so it makes sense to ask you." Sharon stated matter-of-factly as if it was obvious.

"OK." Lee swallowed uneasily. "I don't know if we have the answers, but since you've helped us. I'll answer what I can without endangering Galactica or the survivors."

"That is reasonable. If you answer our question we promise we will help you free your people. We believe it is a fair exchange." Sharon offered to Lee.

Lee nodded astonished. "You mean you will arrange for our people to be released?" He asked unsure exactly what they were offering.

"We may have to take them. We have been trying to convince the other group to release them to us. They have refused. They are waiting the coming of Apollo and the dying chosen one, so the prophecy may be fulfilled. They believe the captives will bring this to pass."

They can't go in the temple. It must be Apollo who enters the temple. All attempts to find and enter the temple have failed so far."

Lee turned rapidly and looked at Boomer. "Have you told them? Do they know…?"

Before he could finish Boomer shook her head no. "No, sir I haven't told them. They are sincere from what I can tell. They have questions which they are purposely not revealing to me."

"Why didn't you simply ask her what you wanted to know?" Lee asked.

"We have question which we wanted her to answer for us directly. She is free here to answer without fear of repercussions. Also there are questions she cannot answer because she is not human. Only you can provide us with the answers we seek."

Lee nodded that seemed logical. Gods this was so frakking weird.

Kobol Sharon looked at Boomer. "What you have told us. It is truly your wish?"

Lee looked at Boomer confused.

Sharon got a flash in her mind what they meant. Captain Adama didn't know anyway. She spoke aloud, so Lee could understand what they meant.

"Sir, they want to know first Do I wish to remain with the humans? I have told so them previously. I would accept whatever fate was handed me. If you are killed, then I will die with you.

Secondly they wanted to know why I wanted die as a human not a Cylon. I do not want be reloaded into another body. I do not want to be immortal."

Before anyone could say anything four vipers flew low overhead of the clearing. Shots came from the vipers followed immediately by a raptor. Several missile sites in the bush manned by centurions were smoldering wrecks.

The Sharons went running for cover as the remaining centurions were preparing to launch missiles from the ground.

Lee dove for the ground taking Boomer with him. "Boomer give me the frakking wireless before they get us all killed." Apollo ordered.

Sharon tossed the wireless to Lee. Several Sharon's came up guns drawn. Boomer drew her gun and pointed it at them "Let him talk to Galactica!" Sharon screamed "We can't give you answers if we're dead."

They backed down and motioned for Lee to use the radio.

"Galactica this is Apollo over! This is Apollo do you read?. Halt all hostilities in the valley due west of the city between the two mountain ranges. Do you copy?"

"Apollo this is Galactica" Dee answered. "What is your status? Are you injured?"

"That is a negative Galactica. We are all uninjured. My status is a little hard to explain at the moment. I need you to halt firing on the Cylons here. Do you copy Galactica?"

Several Sharons were looking at him in surprise. Something was happening among them. He just didn't know if it was good or bad. First he had to get Galactica to stop firing on them or there was no hope of obtaining the Sharons help.

"You are Apollo?" One of the Sharons asked in awe. They queried Boomer. Was he really Apollo as spoken of in the prophecy. They believed in the prophecy . All Cylons did to a certain degree. They just always assumed it would be the Sixes or one of the more devout more obedient groups that Apollo would show himself first.

They had known there was a human called Apollo. Boomer smiled as they told her the Sixes would be jealous. Their weak pathetic group as the Sixes had called them had been chosen first.

"Sir, it would seem they are most pleased that Apollo chose this group first."

"Ah …" Lee didn't know what to say "Let me finish with Galactica then we'll get back to our discussion."

Lee turned his attention back to the wireless.

"Copy Apollo. This is Galactica actual. Lee what the hell is going on down there." Adama demanded concerned.

"Sir, remember the blackouts. This is weirder, sir." Lee stammered into the mic as he tried to figure out how to tell his father.

"Apollo, what is your status. Are you a prisoner?"

"No, not exactly, sir. But I am surrounded by about twenty Boomer Cylons and at least twenty or more centurions from what I see. The Boomers assure me that no harm will come to my team, and so far they have kept their word, sir. I am negotiating for their assistance in getting our team released. They wish information from me in exchange for the team's release from another group of Cylons. The group they call Six is the blond model."

"Let me talk to our Boomer. Yes, sir." Lee answered.

Just as Lee handed the wireless to Boomer he did a double take.

"Frak! Oh Frak!" He yelled.

Boomer turned toward the woods as one of the previously unknown models walked into the clearing.

"He is Apollo. His name is Lee Adama. He is the son of the Commander of the Battlestar Galactica. The one you shot. We too declare a truce. We have questions we need answered, and he can provide the answers. Then we will also help you free your people and guarantee you safe passage off the planet after the tomb is opened. The Galactica will be safeguarded during this period." The Cylon offered.

"Oh my God!" Boomer looked at Apollo shocked.

"Give me the radio Boomer now!" Lee ordered.


	51. The Presidents Aid

Boomer tossed the radio back to Apollo.

"Galactica this Apollo over. Get me Galactica actual on a scrambled channel now. This is an emergency priority one repeat priority one."

"Apollo this is actual. What is the problem?"

"Galactica where is the president? Get a team of marines to her , and then get Billy Keikeya immediately. He is a Cylon repeat the President's aid is a Cylon. Apollo over."

"Come again Apollo." Adama demanded.

"Keikeya is a Cylon repeat. Get him away from the President now. Apollo over."

It explained a lot. Adama thought.

Billy Keikeya roamed all over Galactica and no one thought to limit his access to any area. He had access to the President, to Dee and communications, and to CIC unquestioned. He was just there, and no one seemed to question it. He was the President's aid after all. He had been working with her when she was the Secretary of Education.

Adama turned and yelled to Dee. "Specialist where are the president and her aid."

"The President is in the landing bay with her aid and the priestess Elosha, sir."

"Hold the damn raptor now! Get me the pilot now on a secure channel

"Puddles here, sir."

"Raptor 1 this is Galactica actual. Lt. Listen to me carefully. Set the audio channel for your ears only. Say nothing but yes or no, or answer my questions in as few words as possible. Do not let on that you are talking to me. Do you understand me? If they ask you tell them there is a problem with launch clearance, and it'll be cleared in a minute."

"Yes, sir." The pilot was intrigued but did as the Commander asked.

"Is the President near you or in the rear of the ship?"

"In the rear, sir." The pilot answered as quickly as possible.

"Where is the president's aid, Lt.? "

"In the rear." Just as the pilot completed answering Billy walked into the front cabinet.

"Lt. The President wants to know what the delay is?" Billy asked waiting for a reply.

"There's a problem, sir. We're still waiting for clearance. It should be just a few minutes." Puddles answered.

"He is a Cylon. Do you copy? He is a Cylon." Puddles heard in his ear, while talking to Billy.

Puddles did not miss a step.

"Yes, sir I copy Galactica. We require forward clearance. The president's aid is asking for forwarded launch clearance, control." Puddles prayed that Adama understood., and that Billy knew nothing about launch control. There was no such thing as forwarded clearance.

"Understood, Lt. keep him there. Have him strap in as close to you as possible. Keep him away from the rear. The marines are storming through the back. You have a two minute count. Release the rear hatch after he has strapped in and you have powered the engines up." Adama commanded.

If they could get Billy strapped in the seat, it would give them a better chance of getting Roslin off the ship.

"Understood Galactica" The pilot left the channel open, so Adama could hear what was happening.

Frak! A Cylon he was sitting a next to a Cylon. The pilot turned to Billy.

"Everyone strapped in back there?" He hoped he was not shaking visibly at least.

Billy nodded. "Good why don't you take a seat there." The pilot indicated to an empty seat near him. "They just cleared us for launch."

Billy looked like he was about to protest.

The pilot quickly interrupted. "Your choice, the quicker you strap in the faster we go."

"OK. True." Billy sat in the seat indicated and closed his belt.

The pilot watched while trying to count mentally in his head.

"All strapped in?" He asked to give the marines the delay they needed.

Billy nodded. The pilot turned up the engines like he was about to lift off, and fiddled with the controls for several seconds while looking at his watch then popped the rear hatch. The marines came storming into the raptor.

The pilot quickly unlatched himself and dove under the front of his seat.

Billy immediately tore out of the seatbelt and went for the pilot. The marines stormed the front of the cabin firing as they went. The pilot took out his gun prayed to the gods and fired directly at Billy.


	52. The Presidents Aid pt 2

After the bullets stopped Puddles rolled over and found a marine with a gun pointed at his face. He was still breathing and by some miracle of the gods he wasn't shot. The marines motioned for him to drop his firearm. Puddles gladly complied.

"Get up slowly. Keep your hands where I can see them." The marine warned.

Puddles rose slowly. The marine poked at Billy with his gun. There was no movement. The marine slowly turned him over with the butt of his rifle. He had been hit multiple times.

"Marine" Roslin struggled against the marine. "Let me on the ship. I order you to let me on the ship now."

"Marine belay that order now." Adama ordered coming up behind her.

Puddles came out escorted by a marine."Sir,. What do you want us to do with the pilot?"

"Do you need to go to Life Station, Lt?" Adama asked Puddles.

"No, sir .I just need a drink somewhere." Puddles immediately blanched as he realized he had said and to whom he had said it.

Adama just laughed. "I think that can be arranged, Lt. It's well deserved."

"I shot him, sir. I didn't even have time to think, sir. It all happened so fast." Puddles explained.

"Understood, Lt you did what was needed. Thank you." Adama reassured the shocked pilot.

Roslin was furious. "You killed Billy. You shot him like a dog."

"Madam President! He was a Cylon." Adama tried to calm her.

Roslin shook her head clearly in denial. Billy was a Cylon. "You shot him like a dog." Her voice trembled.

No, it wasn't possible He was a Cylon. Sharon had served on the Galactica for years, and clearly she was a Cylon. Adama had the scars to prove it.

"Apollo verified this from the surface. There is no doubt he was a Cylon." Adama repeated.

You need to come with me immediately. I need to brief you. Something has happened on the surface of Kobol. It's urgent you hear this now." Adama indicated she should follow him from the bay.

"I want to wait until they remove him." She stood firm waiting as the medical team entered and went to remove the body.

"Madam President that won't be necessary. He was shot several times. I don't think you would want to see him."

"I want to see him. He helped save us. He deserves that." Her voice was hoarse. She stood firm. She wasn't going to move until they brought him out.

Adama understood. He liked the boy. Damn! He really liked the boy. He stood silently by her lending his support in the only way he knew.

The team carried Billy out on a stretcher. There was a blanket over his body. There was blood visible on his arms and legs that stuck out from the cover.

Adama indicated for the marines to stop.

"Pull back the blanket." Laura ordered the marine

"Ma'am he's shot up pretty badly around the head. Are you sure you want me to…"

"Pull back the blanket, marine." Laura ordered firmly.

The marine looked to Adama for confirmation. He nodded affirmatively.

Roslin took a look at Billy's bloodied damaged face. There were silent tears running down her face, but she stood firm. Gently she kissed his forehead where he was relatively uninjured.

She covered Billy with the blanket.

"Thank you marine. Commander you needed my presence." She turned and looked directly at him waiting for him to lead her from the bay.

In that instant Adama's respect for Laura Roslin grew immeasurably.

"This way Madam President." Adama gestured.


	53. Engineering Prophecy

Adama led Roslin into the war room. Caprica Sharon, Gaeta, and Tigh were already there.

"What is she doing here?" Roslin asked bitterly.

Adama gestured for Sharon to answer.

"My group saved Captain Adama, and with another group is cooperating with you for the time being."

Sharon turned to Adama.

"My group keeps requesting information from me. I have kept myself isolated from the group just as your Boomer chose to do. They wish to know about my location and welfare. I want to reconnect to reassure them. They are serious from what I can tell Commander, They will not harm you, and they will assist your people as they have promised.

I wanted to inform you before reconnecting because it involves Galactica's location and possible safety. The others wish to see me. I suggest we allow them, but only on Galactica.

They want information that you and I can provide. They also wish to talk with Boomer and Captain Apollo on the surface of Kobol."

Sharon paused. The next part was tricky but necessary. "Madam President, I believe you are the dying leader? Am I correct?"

Sharon looked directly at Laura.

Laura's astonishment and gasp gave Sharon the answer she needed.

"How…How did you know. Who told you?" Laura demanded.

"No one told me. The Commander is the only other option. He clearly survived, so he cannot be the dying leader to lead the people to Earth."

Sharon needed to make them understand the Cylon perspective, social, and religious context.

"You absolutely must understand to my people this is God's prophecy. It is coming true, or at least we," Sharon paused. She wasn't sure what part of prophecy she believed God had made come true. They had forced prophecy, so could something be true when it was engineered. She wasn't sure what she believed anymore. "Cylons, believe it is coming true. Only Apollo and the dying prophet, you Madam President, are missing to fulfill the prophecy. According to our beliefs only you and Apollo will be able to find the location of the tomb and open it. This means they will want to meet you. We have found Apollo, now they wish to see you. You will have to journey to Kobol. The prophecy requires it."

Adama saw where she was going he immediately shookhis head no.

"I won't risk her or the tomb. If you have all the pieces you will be able to open the tomb. If earth really exists and is the last strong hold of humankind do you really think I would give Cylons access to its location? I will blow the whole damn tomb to pieces first, even if it means the whole fleet is destroyed."

Sharon could tell Adama meant every word. They would martyr themselves to protect the last human colony. She understood his position. She also knew tomb would be opened eventually. She needed to make them see this. It was their only chance. If the wrong group managed to find and open the tomb first, then humans were instantly expendable. Earth would be dust. It was only a matter of time.

If her group fulfilled the prophecy first, it would give them immense power. They would control access to Earth because only they would have the knowledge. They had to quickly find it, and then destroy it, so only the friendly groups would know. She had to make them understand.

" Commander, you must understand this is the only option." She paused and thought how to word this. He had to believe her. "There is essentially a Cylon civil war brewing over interpretation of the prophecies with some of the more literal religious models lining up on one side. We must control access to the tomb. We have Apollo, you have the arrow, and now we have the last piece with the President. If we can open the tomb first we can control the fate of humans and Cylons as well."

Adama started to shake his head.

Sharon plowed on ignoring him for the moment.

"There is no other option. Eventually they will steal the arrow and Apollo and open the tomb. We must get there first. If the wrong groups gain access to the tomb the battle for your survival is lost. I'm sorry Commander but it is that simple. You don't have a choice, so please you must trust me.

If our group can open the tomb first we fulfill God's word. We can protect youtr people and gain Cylon support.. We can fulfill God's prophecy to our people, protect Earth and still keep your people alive. We can draw support to our side, and make your people part of God's plan, and therefore not expendable."

"Why should we believe you?" Adama asked angrily. Had he been so wrong about both Boomers? Was he really that stupid? Had his instinct deserted him again.?

"Because Commander you have no choice." Sharon answered almost desperately. "You must believe me. I place my life and my child's life in your hands. My survival is your survival. This child means everything to God's plan. Procreation is one of Gods requirements. The child is all important to Cylons. You have no idea how important. I place his welfare in your hands. You must believe me."

In that instant Roslin believed her. There was the desperation of a scared mother in her voice. She was willing to trust her and her child's destiny to them. They could shove her out an airlock this instant. Adama had a child. Surely he could understand what the safety of her child meant to her. They were taking on hell of a chance, but there were no other options. They needed access to the tomb, and her group had it.

Adama sat mute for a moment. He truly wanted to believe her. If anything happened to his son he would kill her personally. Adama's face hardened. He had made up his mind.

Roslin was about to agree when Adama spoke.

"You protect my son, and my people and no harm will come to you or your child. You stay here with us. If they wish to talk with you, your group will come here.

Only your group will have access to the information in the tomb. Only our Boomer will be allowed in the tomb. I will allow the President to travel to the surface under your groups protection.

If there is anything wrong, no matter how slight, I will blow the tomb to pieces."

Sharon nodded. She seemed to go inside herself for a minute. "My group agrees." Sharon stated.

Adama nodded in agreement.

What she had failed to mention was that prophecy also said that someone important would die on Kobol. She didn't want to think about that or its implications.


	54. Engineering Prophecy pt 2

"Apollo this is Galactica actual. The Cylon has been neutralized. Copy." Adama informed Lee.

That meant that Billy Keikeya was no more. He was standing here facing several Billys. This was going to be hard to explain. Frak! Hopefully…

Lee's thoughts were interrupted when Billy Keikeya informed him what he already knew.

"He is dead. You killed him. You had no option. He had just been activated. You have ensured the prophecies. It is God's will."

He turned to one of the Sharons " We will help. Have they agreed to bring the dying prophet and arrow here as needed?" He asked.

"Uh. Copy Galactica." Lee answered and turned to address Billy.

"Ensured the prophecies?" Apollo asked.

Billy ignored him and went to talk to the Sharons about what had happened.

"They have agreed under our protection. We also have Apollo as you know. They also possess the arrow which they will bring. Only our group, the individual they call Boomer, will be allowed in the tomb with them." Sharon motioned to Boomer standing next to Apollo.

"They want the knowledge destroyed after it is seen. Our word that it exists and the prophecy has been fulfilled will have to be acceptable to you and the other groups."

Lee watched. Something was clearly happening. Bring the dying prophet here. Give them the arrow and access to the tomb. Were they crazy there was no way his father would go for such a crazy scheme. If the president wanted to play prophet, there was no way his father would agree would he?

Lee needed to talk to Boomer and his father privately.

Boomer sent a silent question to the group. She nodded in understanding. Adama and Roslin had reached an agreement with Caprica Sharon while they had been busy down here. "Sometimes this network stuff was actually useful" she thought wryly to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is." one of the Sharon's replied verbally smiling at her.

Lee looked at Boomer for answers. "Boomer want to tell me what I missed."

Billy turned away and went to the other members of his group. It appeared he was filling them in on the details.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, they just flashed the information to me. I wasn't part of the planning."

Lee nodded and indicated for her to continue.

"According to them the Commander has agreed to allow the President to journey here with Starbuck and the arrow under our protection. You, Starbuck, the President, and myself will be allowed in the tomb. When we find the information on Earth we will destroy the tomb."

"Will you be expected to pass the information on to your group?" Apollo asked. "I want to trust you Boomer , but given everything I can't risk this falling into the wrong hands."

Boomer actually smiled at him. That little opening she had sensed in him earlier had just gotten a little bigger. She didn't know why it mattered, but his forgiveness was part of her redemption.

The other Sharon had heard the question. "If you would open a channel to your Commander we will finalize the details with you." One the the Sharons replied.

"Galactica this is Apollo. I need to speak to Galactica actual and the President. Copy."

"Yes, Captain I am here. Thanks to you." The President replied into the microphone.

"This is actual Apollo. What is your status? Over."

"Well,sir." Lee hesitated "I am standing in the middle of two groups of Cylons, sir. The Boomer group and the Billy Keikeya group. They said they wish information from us and Caprica Boomer, sir in exchange for helping us free our people, safe passage, and help opening the temple."

"Understood Apollo. What have they told you? Over." Adama wanted verification of what Caprica Boomer was telling him.

Lee quickly covered the details confirming what Boomer had told him.

"Sir, they also seem to place importance to my call sign They say that with the President and the arrow we will complete their prophecy, sir. Apollo over."

The Sharon nodded affirmatively. "It is said in the prophecy that only Apollo may open the tomb. You are Apollo. We need only the dying prophet to complete the circle."

"Sir, did you hear that? Apollo over."

"I heard Apollo. What exactly do you mean complete the prophecy?"

"Sir, I'm going to let them or Caprica Boomer explain that to you since I am unclear on the matter."


	55. Engineering Prophecy pt 3

Elosha had sat quietly along side the President until now. She spoke." There is nothing in the scriptures about Apollo opening the tomb, only the arrow of Apollo is needed to find Earth. Only vague detail is given about the location." Something was wrong with this whole setup. "In fact in our prophecies there is very little about the detail of the tomb at all. There is a warning that venturing to Kobol invites death, but you already know this." Elosha accused Sharon.

Adama waited patiently for someone to talk. Something was bothering him. This was coming too easily. He trusted both Sharons, but still Elosha was right something was not quite right here.

Caprica Sharon looked over at Elosha. She knew the prophecy. All Cylons knew it, and arguing with a human priestess about their own prophecies was insane. There was no way for her to win. She could also tell by Adama's look at he suspected something. She had withheld this until now.

"What exactly is the prophecy, and what is so important about Apollo and the President. I know the myth the arrow points the way to Earth." Adama asked Sharon.

"Our people believe only Apollo can find and open the tomb. As the prophecy states there will be death on Kobol. Given the present situation down there I can almost guarantee people will die." She answered.

Sharon took a breath and took a gamble. "You're correct your prophecy says little to nothing about the location and the opening of the tomb. If we could find it don't you think we would have already. We have looked. It eludes us."

"What does my son have to do with this?" Adama asked anger creeping into his voice. He was starting to sense he had been played.

"There is a split beginning in my people. Some groups take a more literal view of the texts. They…we..are trying to create prophecy. We are forcing the texts to come true to find the temple. They wish to fufill prophecy, even if they have to create it." Sharon explained.

Adama's eyes blazed at her.

"Why?" Adama's voice was barely audible. It sent chills down Sharon's back.

Sharon looked at him. In that minute, she truly was scared of Adama.

"So, we can find Earth first. Since hearing about Starbuck and knowing Apollo is in the fleet, we believe it is God's will to open the tomb to find Earth."

"If there is an Earth what makes you think you'll ever see the inside of the tomb. I'll destroy the entire tomb and this entire fleet first. But you already know that, so what exactly are you doing Sharon?" Adama's voice held no inflection.

" We believe that Apollo will find the tomb for us. We have been working to make that happen. I came back with Helo and Starbuck to make sure the arrow was returned safely. Apollo, your son, is the rightful bearer of the Arrow. That means only he can open the tomb." Sharon paused, how could she make him see she was really on his side? Her group did not intend to allow the Sixes or some of the more religious groups to complete the annihilation of humans.

"You want me to doom the rest of humanity if it exists to death at your hands?" Adama spoke barely above a whisper. Sharon saw his eyes and trembled slightly at his fury. Adama walked over to his desk and pulled the photo from the desk. He threw the picture of his sons and wife at her. "That's not Apollo that is Lee Adama my son! My family is not going to be some pawn in a sadistic Cylon prophetic game."

Sharon looked at him. "I know what you son means to you Commander." She was angry. Did he think she had no love for her child growing in her?

"You do, do you? You have no idea." Adama spat at her.

"Listen everything I said since I got here is true. We are not going to hurt you. Do you have any idea how important you are to this? How important the child I carry is to the Cylons? We are not going to harm you. We will protect your son. I will stay here. I place the safety of my child in your hands."

Adama said nothing he was too furious. How had he stupidly fallen for such a trap?

Roslin however was watching with more detached eyes. She cared deeply for Lee, but she saw in that moment a parent's love of a child. She suspected no matter how old that never wavered.

She watched Sharon carefully. Her earlier observation still held. She loved the child, and she loved Lt Agathon. She trusted her though she had no reason. They had come this far to finding earth. They needed the Cylons' help. Sometimes you just had to roll a hard six as Adama was fond of quoting.

Roslin cleared her throat. "Commander as you often like to say. Sometimes you need to roll a hard six." She looked directly at Sharon. "I believe you. Understand me carefully. If one thing happens to any of us on the surface of Kobol, prophecy or not, I will see you and the child you so desire are spaced. I will leave the order. I assure you they will take great pleasure in shoving you out an airlock."

Roslin turned to Adama. "Shall we go to Kobol, Commander?"


	56. Engineering Prophecy pt 4

Puddles looked at the Commander sitting next to him in the raptor. He wasn't sure if he was proud or annoyed that the Commander had requested he pilot them to the surface. Puddles was surprised when the Commander informed him he would be flying co-pilot.

Still he was the Commander. If the Commander said he was the co-pilot, then he was the co-pilot. Roslin and Elosha had strapped in the back.

Adama briefed the marines and Puddles as they took off from Galactica.

Frakking Cylons. He was going into a group of frakking cylons Puddles wondered what the Commander had planned. He believed in Adama , but he decided to pray to the gods anyway. It never hurt to cover your all your bases.

The Galactica jumped into orbit around Kobol and the vipers and the raptor took off for the surface of Kobol. Galactica jumped back out again as Gaeta plotted the rapid jumps in and out Kobol's orbit again.

Lee watched as two Sharons and a Billy entered the heavy raider. The raider took off from the surface as the raptor appeared in orbit escorted by several vipers. The raider waited and Galactica reappeared in orbit.

"Raider this is Galactica. Approach the port side. Several vipers lined up next to the raider as the ship approached Galactica."

Starbuck watched from her viper as the raider approached the landing bay of the Galactica. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were actually allowing known cylons on the Galactica. She wanted to get her hands on that ship when she returned.

She wondered exactly Lee had gotten into on the surface she wondered. Starbuck turned her viper toward the surface and went to meet with the Cylons and the gods on the surface of Kobol.

Lee waited as the raptor and the vipers landed in the clearing as instructed. He saw Kara's viper as it followed the raptor into clearing and landed. He watched as several Sharons and Billy's approached the raptor.

Lrr motioned for Boomer and the marines to approach with weapons drawn.

"Let them exit." Lee ordered with his gun drawn. The Sharons backed away.

"Put your gun away Apollo. It is not necessary. We will not hurt them. We need them as much as you."

Lee looked at Boomer. She nodded and motioned for him to put his firearm away.

Lee wasn't sure why, but he was slowly coming to trust her. She had been invaluable down here. Her ability to talk and communicate with them in a collective manner was invaluable. It was also giving them important insight into some Cylon culture.

Lee waited as the hatch opened. The marines came out followed by the President, Elosha and his father. Lee did a double take. What the hell was his father doing here?

Several Sharons drew their guns. This had not been part of the agreement.

Lee immediately ran in front of his father with the marines and Boomer following. All drew their weapons as they encircled the Commander.

Boomer spoke. "Put the guns away. He's Commander Adama commander of the Galactica."

"Why are you here?" Sharon demanded. "You were supposed to remain with your ship. Who is protecting the baby?" Sharon demanded of him raising her gun.

"She is safe. You have my word she will be kept safe by my people.. Use our radio if you wish to confirm this." Adama offered her a small wireless he was carrying.

Sharon seemed to go inside herself for a minute. "That will be unnecessary. As you say she is safe. Our people confirm that. You are not part of the prophecy , why are you here?"

"The safety of my people is my responsibility. I wish to see for myself who is helping us and why." Adama paused and looked at his son. He motioned for Lee and the others to lower their guns. "Lower your guns."

Adama waited as the marines and Lee put their guns away. He looked directly at Sharon waiting for her response. All the Sharons quickly holstered their guns.

"Better." Adama continued. "Apollo is part of the prophecy. Apollo is my son, so like it or not I'm part of the prophecy."

Lee shot his father an "Are you crazy" look. His father simply gave him a slight nod. Lee smiled slightly at his father in understanding. He was worried partly about the mission, but also about his people and his son. He wanted to be here, and not just as the Commander but also as his father.

The Sharons watched this small interchange confused.. The old man was worried about his people, so he had come himself?

Boomer smiled. It was exactly like the old man.

Apollo had moved to protect his father, and his father had come to verify their and his son's safety. This was something new for Cylons to consider.

It wasn't the smartest military move. Normally the Commander would never expose himself to such threat. However, these circumstances were far from normal.

Sharon concentrated and lowered her defenses. She fired all this information and the reason she really suspected he was here. This gave the Sharons an unexpected look into the man they had known only by reputation.

The Sharons considered this among themselves. .They ensured the prophecy started by seeing the arrow delivered safely to the humans. In exchange, God had delivered Zeus, Apollo's father, Commander Adama the God of the gods to them.

It was a surprise, just as the man, Commander Adama, was a surprise.

The Sharons took both surprises a good sign of things to come.


	57. The Tomb of Athena pt 1

Adama watched as Apollo, Starbuck, and Boomer went over tactical details. The Sharons and Billys had filled in all the gaps. They knew where their people were. They also knew getting them was difficult at best.

They would help them free their people and in exchange they were going to find and open the tomb together. Adama had agreed to allowing Boomer into the tomb with them.

Elosha had called it sacrilege. Adama pointed out that they really weren't in any position to negotiate. He trusted their Boomer more than any other Cylon, even though she had shot him. He didn't understand it, but he trusted her.

A squad of Cylons they called Six were holding their people. There were several Doral models as well.

Lee went over as his father signaled to him He knew his father wanted to be here for this. He was in no shape for this type of mission, despite his miraculous recovery. Still the Sharons seemed to place great importance on his presence here.

Lee sat down next to his father away from the group.

"So, what do you think about all of this?" Adama asked Lee.

"Which particular insanity are you asking about?" Lee looked at his Dad wryly.

Adama chuckled softly. "Pick one."

"Let's see. The hero of the first Cylon war is collaborating with the Cylons. The secretary of education is the savior of humanity, and will lead us to earth. There actually might be an earth. A pregnant Cylon is living on the Galactica. The Cylon who shot you saved me. That and my call sign seems to be for more than just my good looks."

Adama snorted and looked pointedly at Lee. "How about the last. Any ideas on the tomb?"

"I've gone over the passages with Elosha and a few of the Sharons. We need to find the towers of Hera. Once we find those then theoretically we should be able to locate the tomb." Lee answered.

Starbuck and Roslin walked over to them. "Gentlemen, are we intruding?" Roslin asked looking at Adama.

Both men shook their heads and Adama indicated for them to sit next to them on the ground.

"We were just discussing the towers of Hera and finding the tomb." Adama filled her in quickly.

Starbuck looked up and was quiet as she thought about the passages. The tomb would be west of the city. The prophecy said that. They just needed to find the towers of Hera.

Any structure would have been destroyed by time. For the books to mean anything, it would have to be permanent monument. Not some structure man had erected. So far, the word of the gods had been true. The arrow had been true. It couldn't be random chance that it had survived or that she had retrieved it. It was meant to be. Kara knew that

It would stand that the towers were here. They had survived. They just had to figure out what the scriptures meant by the "towers." It was obviously a reference to something. She looked into the sun setting in the sky from the way they had flown here due west from the old city as the Sharons had wanted. She looked as the sun went down.

The mountains were stunning almost glowingly magnificent. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course! They had flown between the frakking towers of Hera. The tomb was near here. They had been in the correct place the whole time.

Kara started to laugh. "The golden light of the gods shown down from the towers on the tomb of Athena." Kara quoted from the scriptures. "How fraking stupid can we be?"

The other just looked at her bewildered. "Look the frakking towers of Hera." Kara pointed at the two mountain ranges. "They've been here the whole time We frakking flew through them."

Roslin looked at the mountains in disbelief. They had been sitting below them the whole time. She broke out in a hysterical laughter. Gods, the prophecy was being fulfilled and the humans and Cylons were both responsible. The Cylons had indirectly given them the arrow, and now they had located the towers.

Boomer and one of the Billys came over to the group hearing the laughter among them.

"What's so funny?" Boomer asked as Billy looked on.

Roslin looked at Billy for a moment. She wanted her aide back. She wondered if her Billy was in another body. She suddenly didn't care if he was a Cylon. She wanted him to be here for this. He should be here for this.

"You said you would help free our people." Roslin spoke to Billy.

He nodded unsure what she meant. "We will."

"Is my Billy in there?" She pointed at him.

"His memories are here." He pointed to himself." His specific consciousness is in another body."

"I want to talk to him. Is that possible?" Roslin asked.

Billy looked perplexed. "Why?"

"He would want to see this." She pointed up at the mountains as the last of the golden sunset went behind the twin peaks.

Billy turned toward where she pointed. He smiled and looked back at her. "He knows Madam President. He is seeing it too. I just showed him." Billy flashed the news to his group and suddenly everyone was looking into the western sky.

Billy looked at Adama. "Tomorrow we'll free your people. We need to immobilize the other Cylons. Then we'll begin the search for the tomb."

Adama nodded. "Are you willing to kill them if needed?" It was the question no one had dared ask. Now they needed to know. Earth's location must remain a secret.

Billy nodded. "You are clearly a part of God's plan. The knowledge in the tomb must remain secret to protect Earth. We will kill our own, if we must."


	58. Freedom pt 1

My VCR broke, so I am doing the characters that survived the raptor crash on Kobol from memory. If I have gotten this wrong please let me know. I'll try to get my VCR going this evening if possible.

--Denise

Galen Tyrol watched as the centurions paced back and forth past them. He was trying to understand why they were still alive. He knew that the Cylons were waiting for something. He had no illusions that the Cylons had kept them alive for a reason. He just wished he understood what it was, so he could figure out how to increase their chances for survival.

So far the Cylons were feeding them and had treated their injuries, at least to keep them alive. They had taken Dr. Baltar away shortly after their capture. They recently returned him. He was delusional raving about the Tomb of Athena and Sharon and her role in God's commandments. Galen didn't know how they knew about Sharon, and he was beginning to suspect he really didn't want to know. Her disjointed behavior and Baltar's ravings were beginning to scare him. The blond Cylon kept asking about her continually in his presence. All this made him wonder exactly what or who Sharon was exactly to the Cylons.

Tyrol looked past were the centurions patrolled. There was a shrill whistle and suddenly there was an explosion at the outer edge of the city ruins. The centurion guards were running toward the explosion.

"Something is up. Come on people wake-up." Tyrol ran to one side of Baltar and motioned for Cally to grab the other arm. "Come on get him up now."

"The prophecy we must fufill the prophecy." Baltar mumbled as the Chief physically hauled him to his feet.

"Come on doc. Snap out of it. Time to wake-up. Doc, do you hear me?." The Chief demanded.

Baltar seemed to come back to reality slightly. "Yes…um yes Chief. I hear you."

"Something is up. Get ready to run." The Chief commanded.

Hot Dog went scouting while the centurions were distracted to see if he could clear a path for them into the woods about a hundred feet from the clearing.

Hot Dog motioned to the others.

"Um…..Chief that is clearly unwise. I think we should um.. wait…."

Suddenly Six appeared in Baltar's peripheral vision.

"Now is not the time." Baltar emphasized in a low voice.

"Did you say something doc?" Chief asked waiting for Hot Dog to give the signal.

"This is all part of God's plan Gaius. Now is the right time. You must get back to Galactica and protect our baby." Six purred into his ear.

"Yes, er yes, I was just saying now is the time to go. This is clearly a rescue mission. The explosion was clearly a diversion. Do you see anyone?" Baltar asked while trying to focused on the Chief. Six was rubbing up against his leg.

"Ah! Not now!" Baltar jumped suddenly.

"Doc, stay down. Do you want to get us killed?" The Chief pushed Baltar to the ground. "Now stay there until I say to run. Got it."

"Yes, sorry quite sorry. Leg injury. I think I was hurt, while the Cylons were interrogating me?"

The Chief looked at him concerned. "You able to run if needed or will you need help?"

"No, I think I'll be OK. I'll stay near the Specialist, here if I need help. Thank you Chief." Baltar pointed to Cally.

Tyrol nodded and Cally rolled her eyes at him the moment Baltar turned away.

Tyrol went over to her. "Stay with him in case he needs help. I'll follow up the rear."

Cally nodded in agreement. "Can we leave him here?" She asked softly so only Tyrol could hear her.

He snorted softly. "You know better than that. Now get in position."

Hot Dog gave the signal.

They ran, and Baltar hobbled with Cally at his side for the woods. Suddenly there was another string of explosions and gunfire about fifty feet behind them.

"Run! Run!" Tyrol commanded as they took off for the shelter of the woods.

There were centurions running rapidly after them as they dove for the trees.


	59. Freedom pt 2

"Go! Come on people go!" Tyrol shouted as they ran for the forest.

The centurions were rapidly gaining when suddenly from out of the brush shots were fired.

"Down! Get down.!" Tyrol heard coming from the brush.

There was an enormous volley of shots as an explosion went off in the background providing yet another diversion.

Apollo and Sharon appeared out of the bush. Galen rolled over and saw the centurions all laying in the clearing in varying states of damage. Then he saw them. He had never been so glad to see her.

Lee ran over to the Chief with Sharon covering him.

"Chief! Is this all of you?" Apollo shouted as he quickly hauled the Chief to his feet.

Galen was trying to catch his breath. He motioned to Cally and Baltar slightly ahead of him. He looked around. "Where is Hot Dog?" He asked as he got steady on his feet.

He headed for the clearing over that way. Sharon indicated looking at Apollo. He nodded and she went looking in the brush for him.

"Sir!." Sharon called from the bushes "He's over here." Sharon reached down and felt for a pulse. She looked over at Apollo and shook her head no. "There's no pulse."

Apollo and the Chief ran over. The marines with them kept a guard on Baltar and the others. Apollo leaned down.

"Sir?" The Chief asked.

Apollo shook his head. "Boomer grab him." Lee commanded. Lee handed his gun to the Chief and grabbed Hot Dog. Sharon grabbed the other end.

"Sir, they're coming the Sixes and the centurions. A lot of them now! We have to go now." Sharon stressed slightly panicked. "I'll grab him. Get the others."

Apollo nodded. "Chief help her. Go now!" Apollo commanded.

"Come on, Chief." Sharon motioned.

Tyrol smiled at her. "I got him." He stared at her for a minute. "I can't believe..."

The Sharons were screaming in her head. Time to go! Time to go!

She looked over to Apollo. "Sir! They say now! They really mean it."

Tyrol watched . He had no idea what the interchange meant. Apollo clearly understood. Tyrol wanted to know what the hell was happening.

He looked at her uncertain. "Run!" She commanded. They took Hot Dog ad ran as fast as they could.

They ran into the trees. Tyrol could hear the others and then the mechanical sounds of centurions coming rapidly behind them.

"Boomer we need help. Tell them now!" Apollo commanded.

"Sir. Take him. I think I can control the centurions."

"Cally grab him." Apollo commanded. "Get the Vice President out of here too."

Baltar looked over at Apollo. "Um..yes, Captain, I'm…"

"Cally get him the hell out of here now. If he gives you any trouble shot him. That's an order. " Apollo looked at Baltar with barely restrained disgust.

Cally smiled at him. "Yes, sir."

Cally bodily pushed Baltarand broke into a run. The sound of clanking centurions made Baltar finally break into a run.

Apollo dove for the bushes where Tyrol and the others were hiding.

Sharon ran toward the centurions to order them away from them. Apollo was covering their retreat as Sharon approached the centurions.. Tyrol saw her and went to grab her.

"Get down Chief!" Apollo commanded.

"She's…."

"She'll be OK. She knows what she's doing. Now get down. That's an order." Apollo demanded pulling him under cover.

"Sir!" Tyrol interrupted. He stopped dead when he saw the centurions enter the clearing and come to a dead stop in front of Sharon.

"The humans doubled back and reversed direction toward the east. Go now!" She demanded.

The centurions paused a few seconds to process the new order and then returned in the direction Sharon motioned.

"What the frak!" the Chief and the others gaped as Boomer came back over toward them.

Several members of the team went for their guns.

"Put them away that's an order. Now." Apollo demanded.

"But sir …that means…" Cally questioned.

"Believe me, I know exactly what it means. I said put it away now." Apollo's tone brooked no disobedience.

"The Chief looked at Apollo stunned. "She's a ..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.


	60. Freedom pt 3

"Yeah, Chief she's a Cylon. Trust me no one knows better than me." Lee emphasized with a look that Tyrol knew meant something important.

"I promise that we'll give you the history but for now run. We're almost at the rendezvous spot." Apollo dismissed the Chief.

Boomer came up next to the two of them. She had been avoiding the Chief while they ran toward the ship.

"Chief you need to know…."

"Don't talk to me you frakking…" Chief fired at her.

"Not now just let me finish." Boomer stressed softly.

"I don't want to hear…" The Chief stopped her.

"Shut up Chief. Trust me and just shut up for now." Boomer mumbled to him. "You have no idea what's happened since…" Boomer warned him softly.

"Chief, save it for later. Concentrate on moving now. You two can kill each other later." Apollo ordered and moved forward.

"She's a frakking toaster, sir. Who would you like her to kill first Captain?" Tyrol shot at him.

"Chief one more word out of you and they'll be carrying you back to the ship… Got it!" Apollo's tone was deadly quiet.

Tyrol actually stepped back surprised. He had never seen Apollo so angry.

"What the frak?" Tyrol mumbled.

Sharon came next to him. "You frakking moron, you can't take a hint even when I'm trying to help you. You have no frakking clue what happened on Galactica."

"Yeah, just what I need help from a toaster. You've known all this time. I could kill you for this. I've been frakking a toaster the entire time." Tyrol wanted to strangle her. Hell, he loved her. He loved a frakking toaster. Frakking gods whatever had he done to deserve this.

"Stupid, son-of-." Sharon stopped herself. She saw the rage, disbelief, and more importantly the hurt in his face. "Get in line. Right after the Captain's turn." Sharon answered angrily.

Tyrol just stared at her.

"You're so frakking clueless. You think I wanted any of this? I didn't know I was a Cylon. I found out when I put two bullets in the Commander's chest at close range. The Captain was on the CIC not even ten feet away. He watched me nearly blow his father away. So you can get in line you frakking moron." Sharon was so angry. She was so relieved to see him. She needed to know he was OK.

"Idiot" She reproached herself silently. What did she expect welcome home with arms wide open?

"Oh gods!" Tyrol didn't know what else to say. "Sharon tell me you didn't…?"

"No I didn't, he's going to be OK." Sharon answered softly. Neither wanted Apollo hearing this. "So, like I said if you want revenge get in line. If I were you, I wouldn't get in his way. He tore up CIC when they tried to keep him from his father." Sharon motioned toward Apollo, who with Cally was hurrying Baltar along over his increasingly loud protests.

Tyrol moved forward toward Lee. "Sorry, sir… Boomer ..uh Sharon…just…told me what happened with the Commander.

Thanks , sir for.. um…hell…not punching me out. Gods know I deserve it." Tyrol just shut up. What did he say to a man who had watched his former girlfriend nearly kill his father.

People on Galactica would kill her for shooting the old man. They had obviously kept her alive for a reason. This was entirely different for Apollo. He was the Commander's son, not just someone on Galactica.

Apollo chuckled softly and looked at him with sympathy.

"It's OK Chief. You don't know quite what to do with her either? We're about to run into quite a few of her twins, so be warned." Apollo replied.

Apollo motioned toward Baltar.

"I don't know what to think about her anymore. She was a sleeper. She didn't know what she was doing. This genius …he… tested her, and cleared her. He lied to her and then to us. He failed to report he had even tested her." Apollo paused

"Save it for later. Grab him and let's move. We need to get back to base camp. We're better protected there."

Baltar noticed they were talking about him, and that it was not good.

"Captain, I must insist that we discuss this later. Security and all you understand of course.." Baltar looked at Apollo with the sternest look he could manage.

"Boomer, how are we doing…?" Apollo asked ignoring Baltar.

"Captain, I must insist…" Baltar interrupted.

"I'm sure the Commander would love to talk with you, Mr. Vice President." Apollo looked at him.

Baltar recoiled at the venom in Apollo's look and tone. Something was not right, and it involved far more than Starbuck. He was somehow in trouble.

Just as Apollo finished a Cylon heavy raider appeared overhead and started firing at them.

"Run for cover now!" Boomer commanded. "That's not us. Get down now!"


	61. Freedom pt 4

Apollo and Cally bodily dragged Baltar into the bushes over his loud objections. Lee drew his weapon. "Shut up now Doctor. That's an order."

"Yes, Giaus listen to the good Captain and do stay down." Six purred in his ear as he nearly jumped into the air.

Lee grabbed him. "Are you frakking crazy? Get down and stay down!" Apollo ordered.

Lee saw Boomer and the Chief. He motioned for Boomer and the Chief to scout to the left. He and Cally slowly traveled to the right under cover.

Slowly they worked their way toward each other.

"There is a squad of centurions coming this way." Sharon warned them. "We need to get out of here now. They know where we are."

Apollo nodded and motioned for them all to get moving now. "Grab the doctor and let's get out of here while we can."

The Chief behind them guarding the rear as Sharon and Apollo grabbed Baltar and they got moving.

The sound of metallic clanking became audible behind them.

"Frak! Boomer are those yours?" Apollo asked.

"No and they'll be here soon. Move it now. I don't think I can stop them again. Move now!" She yelled.

Suddenly there was another set of clanking coming from in front of them "Frak! Boomer any brilliant ideas. It looks like our escape route has just been cut off." Apollo shouted.

"Frak! Take cover now get down now!" Boomer shouted.

Suddenly the heavy raider came in close for another pass.

Apollo grabbed the portable missile launcher he had slung over his back He motioned for Boomer to help him.

"Get ready to fire. If we're going down, I plan on taking a few of the bastards with me. Boomer give me the rocket launcher."

Apollo aimed toward the heavy raider and as it came in for another pass launched a missile at it. There was suddenly a bright explosion overhead.

"Get down get down!" He shouted diving as debris started raining down over the area.

"Frak! Sir over here." Cally called from under the bushes. "The Vice President sir. I think he's hurt."

Apollo made his way under cover to him. "Frak! Doctor talk to me. Can you move?"

There was a moan, but no other response from Baltar.

"Grab him. Frak, he's heavy." Apollo grunted.

Boomer smiled and grabbed his feet. "Sir, when you blew up the raider you blew up the Cylons controlling the centurions, sir. They should be easy to take out now."

"Not now Boomer. We need to head back toward the ship before they send reinforcements."

"Sir, we really need to take them down. If we don't take them down they'll catch up with us soon. We need to take them out before the Sixes can regroup.. While, they are downloading is our chance."

"For now we go back toward …"

Boomer went inside herself for a minute, and interrupted him immediately.

"We can't. There are centurions are surrounding our ship. We need to handle this group and then we have to make it back toward them."

"We really need to move and fast. They'll be done downloading soon." Boomer waited looking at Apollo

"Boomer, I swear if you're lying to me I'll kill you myself." Apollo promised.

Boomer looked back at him disgusted. "Fine don't believe me." Boomer tromped off toward the clearing where they heard the centurions previously.

"You won't have to, sir. I'll do it for you." The Chief offered moving next to Apollo. "Listen ,I think she's telling the truth. The centurions have stopped for now they're not getting any closer."

Apollo listened realizing he was correct.

"Frak, Boomer what the hell do I do with you?" Apollo mumbled mostly to himself. Was she really trying to help them?

"Marine, stay with Doctor Baltar. Come on." He motioned to the Chief and Cally as they ran after Boomer.


	62. Engineering Prophecy pt 5

Sorry this is taking so long. Life keeps interferring. Annoying my prof thinks she has first priority on my time:)

Denise

Adama looked easterly as a massive explosion lit up the fading sky. Daylight was rapidly receding as it did on Kobol. With the forests things became shadowy and far more treacherous at night.

Billy immediately came over to Adama. "The rescue team has been detected." Billy spoke without preamble.

Adama nodded. "What's happening? Where are they?" he demanded.

"They have survivors. Their escape ship has been captured by centurions. From what we know Apollo was able to destroy the heavy raider controlling them,. We don't have a lot of time. Once the Sixes have finished downloading they're dead if we don't get to them." Billy explained quickly to Adama.

"We're coming with you.." Adama motioned to Starbuck and Helo and started to rise.

He stared at Billy waiting for him to protest.

"I expected as much. There will be three heavy raiders. We will be coming. The centurions won't obey Sharon anymore. We need to be there as well.' Billy explained as Starbuck and Helo gathered their stuff. Adama turned around to collect his firearms and ammunition.

"Commander." Billy called. Adama turned and looked at him. "The President's aide has been downloaded. He requests permission to meet with you and her."

Adama looked startled for a minute. "Is he close? Why does he need permission why doesn't he simply come here?"

"He has that option, but he wants her to approve it. He won't tell us why. He feels it's important though. He says it needs to be her decision. He will respect it."

"Why does he need our permission?" Adama repeated warily looking at Billy.

"He wishes to rejoin the fleet?" Billy answered..

Billy waited for Adama's reply. They did not believe that Adama would allow another Cylon on board. Still he had requested they ask, so he was asking.

"You're asking me to take another Cylon into the fleet?" Adama asked incredulously.

Billy nodded. "It is what he wishes to do."

"I'll inform the President of your request." Adama dismissed Billy considering this new information.

The Cylons surprised him. Just when he thought he understood them they pulled surprises like this on him. He wasn't sure if all this was an elaborate ploy to gain their trust. He wondered if Cylons truly had some humanity in them. He planned to stay alive long enough to find out.

The Billys seemed to hold her in high regard. He'd keep that in mind for future reference.

Starbuck, Helo and Adama climbed on board the heavy raider with several Sharons and Billys.

Starbuck was mentally noting details in case she had to ever fly one of these ships.

Adama sat silently as one of the Sharons watched him. He made eye contact for a brief moment.

"Are they alive?" He asked her directly.

Sharon kept trying to reach Boomer. Boomer sent quick flashes letting them know she was alive. They kept telling her they would get her help as soon as possible.

"They are alive. She isn't giving me many details. They plan on attacking the centurion patrol."

"What!" Adama demanded.

Sharon jumped slightly at his outburst. "They want to take them out before the download is complete. We can't reach them in time. There are two patrols chasing them. When the raider exploded, the centurions were incapacitated. They had programmed themfrom the ship, so Boomer couldn't control them. They need to send another ship, but they don't have the information they need until the download is complete."

Adama nodded interested in how this worked. The intelligence was valuable. The fact that the Cylons were providing it was a bit surprising.

"The centurions only listen to one model type?" He asked intrigued.

Sharon shook her head no. "They are programmed by the group they are assigned to protect. Essentially, they are a walking biocomputer. They do what we tell them. They have some adaptive artificial intelligence, but only with relation to the set of instructions given."

"Is Boomer capable of controlling centurions?" Adama asked

"Usually yes. These have been instructed to ignore our group. We tried to stop them remotely they would not acknowledge our commands. We have to destroy them."

Sharon watched Adama silently as he considered this information.

They needed Apollo alive. Apollo was the arrow guardian of the arrow according to the scripture. Starbuck was arrow bearer. They had initiated the prophecy making sure the bearer of the arrow, Starbuck, survived. She was the one of them chosen by God to save the arrow.

What surprised them was that one of their members had a direct role in the prophecy. The scriptures had referred to lesser demons. Boomer was the one the humans "trusted" to verify the legends of scripture. Sharon knew the priestess saw Boomer as the lesser demon of scripture.

So, they would kill their own. . They would protect the humans and make sure Boomer survived. Was this what God wanted them to do? They had asked. God had not been providing any answers.

The ironic thing was the humans did not and would never totally trust her. She knew this and still she had made her decision. Boomer's loyalty lay with the humans and protecting them. She was a human if not by birth then by God's design

They intended to save Boomer from the centurions and the other Cylons if needed. God taught them the family was everything. The fact that she saw Adama, Apollo, Starbuck and the others as her family was a surprise. If they were her family, then they must be protected.


	63. Engineering Prophecy pt 6

Starbuck sat in the raider watching Adama. He never should have come on this mission. She understood this was about Lee. He was worried. Hell, she was worried. She wanted to reassure the old man. Lee would be all right. He had to be or she was going to kill him herself.

She moved forward to where Sharon was flying the raider and watched. Sharon motioned her forward.

"I know you have some experience with the raider. That's a bio-ship. This one is straight mechanical like a raptor. The circuits and computer are partially organic and partly computerized."

Sharon showed Starbuck the controls. She motioned for Starbuck to take the control.

"You're joking right?" Kara asked incredulously.

Adam watched the interchange with interest. It would be valuable for Starbuck to be able to fly one of these.

"No, you need to know how to fly the ship in case you have to fly us out." Sharon explained.

"Because the centurions won't listen to us, that means we have to destroy them. We may have to be on the ground to do that. So, you may have no choice but to fly us out." Sharon explained.

Kara looked at her confused. "We'll help with that. There's…"

Sharon interrupted. "No, they'll kill you. We're expendable you are not."

Adama understood instantly what Sharon meant.

"You're going to sacrifice yourselves." Adama stated and got up and went toward them.

Sharon nodded at his comment.

"Why?" He demanded. "Why didn't you tell us.?"

Another Sharon came up. "There's no other way. We don't want to die, but we will survive even if our body dies. As the prophecy says there will be much death. Remember though we die we don't die.

There are more of us coming. The others have also agreed they would sacrifice themselves if needed." Sharon motioned to Billy seated in the raider. "The prophecy and protecting you is all important. Apollo must be saved and, the child protected. You are all pivotal to the prophecy. We must protect each other or neither of us will succeed.

Eventually you will meet your gods, but not today and not by our hand." Sharon stated with eerie certainty.

Sharon walked away ending the conversation.

Adama sat there stunned for a moment. They would die to fulfill their prophecy. That scared him more than he cared to admit. He did however have to consider they didn't really die.

It brought a whole new twist to religious fanatic when the followers were instantly reborn. He would have to consider how best to deal with a theology where the followers had nothing to lose because they couldn't die. He needed more information on how Cylons regenerated.

He also realized there were differences within the group. He suspected this Sharon was more devote than the earlier ones. She seemed more intent on fulfilling prophecy and less intent on questioning it like other members of the Sharon and Billy group.

Starbuck maneuvered the ship getting the feel of it. It handled well for a transport. She motioned below through the view port. There was fire in the night below them.

"Sir!" Kara called to Adama. "I think we found something."

Adama went over and saw a huge fire burning in the night.

Adama looked at Sharon. "Anything from them?" He asked concerned.

Sharon went into herself trying to contact Boomer.

Sharon shook her head at Adama.

"She is still alive. She's not answering. That doesn't mean they're dead. They are probably too busy to talk to us. Don't worry we'll get them. We promised we would guard your people."

Adama walked over to Billy who was scanning the ground with night vision goggles as they flew toward the fire.

Suddenly there was another explosion and fire a few hundred feet from the initial fire.

Billy handed the goggles to Adama. "Look over there he pointed. There are people on the ground to the left of the clearing." Billy motioned with his hand.

"Bring us down near the clearing." Billy commanded.

Adama looked through the goggles as they landed. There were several figures running away from the most recent explosion. He couldn't identify who was who, but it looked like at least three and possibly more people were down below.

There were… "Frak!" He threw the glasses at Billy. "About 30 degrees to the left" He said pointing "There are centurions pursuing. They're firing…" The rest of Adama's comment was lost as a rocket exploded near the people he had just seen..

"NO!" Adama screamed as he watched the area go up in flames.


	64. Freedom pt 5

The raider set down as Adama and the marines ran for the hatch. Several Sharons and Billys were immediately behind him.

"Commander.. you really need…" Starbuck called.

Adama was out the door toward the second explosion before Starbuck could finish her thought.

Starbuck looked at Sharon, her co-pilot. "You stay here. I'm going after the Commander." Kara rose and was getting her gun and ammunition.

"Starbuck no!" Sharon shouted after her.

"Stay here and don't get yourself killed." Starbuck demanded as she ran after the Commander. "Frakking Adamas save me from frakking Adama men." She muttered as she ran into the night.

Two heavy raider appeared overhead firing at them on the ground. Starbuck went running toward the fires as a second raider appeared and started firing on the first ship.

Starbuck could hear the clanking of centurions as the raiders lit the night with rocket fire. She headed toward the sound figuring that was where the rescue party would be. She crouched in some brush as she heard the clanking get closer.

Starbuck hunkered down and got her gun ready to fire. Just then heavy footsteps where passing through the bush near her bringing the centurions toward her. She looked between the bushes and saw Baltar running right into the open with several centurions in pursuit.

"Frakking idiot. Why doesn't he just put a target on his back. He didn't stand a chance against them. Hiding was his only chance. Starbuck moved silently and grabbed Baltar around the neck and dove under the bush with him just as the centurions came into view. Starbuck pinned him to the ground and kept his mouth covered as the centurions ran through the clearing looking for Baltar.

"Doctor, stay still and keep quiet." Starbuck whispered.

Starbuck removed her hand from his mouth. Baltar rolled over and looked at her. "Um…yes of course, Lt." Baltar answered rustling the bushes as he tried to rise.

"Shut up and stay still." Starbuck hissed putting her hand over his mouth again.. "Do you want to get us both killed?"

Suddenly the clanking stopped and turned coming toward them. The centurions scanned the clearing looking for the noise they had heard.

Baltar looked at Kara in fear. Kara put her fingers to her lips as the centurions passed about fifty feet from them. The centurions stopped looking in all directions.

Baltar shook beneath her hands as she waited for the centurions to move. After what seemed like hours but in reality was probably a few minutes the centurions moved back through the clearing.

Kara crouched absolutely still with her hand over Baltar's mouth. When she was satisfied that the centurions where gone she spoke.

"Where are the others? Quietly this time." Starbuck stressed as she removed her hand again.

"Yes, they were over there in the clearing just beyond the trees." Baltar whispered and pointed to the trees to the right of them where an old fire was smoldering.

Starbuck nodded. "Stay here. Don't make a peep. I'll come back for you as soon as I find the others."

"You're going to leave me alone here. I hardly think that…" Baltar practically shook.

Frak, but he likes to hear himself talk. Kara thought. "Not now, Doctor. This is not the time. Don't talk just listen." Starbuck demanded annoyed.

Baltar looked at her disgruntled.

"Fine, then head straight back from here. Keep under cover and for the gods sake move quietly this time. There are two groups of friendly Cylons in the next clearing. Look for Boomer or the President's aide, Billy. Tell them where I'm going." Starbuck instructed and then she disappeared into the bush before Baltar speak.

Baltar stood still for a few moments gathering his courage, and decided there was safety in numbers. Baltar took off in the direction Starbuck pointed.


	65. Freedom pt 6

Starbuck waited as the clanking receded in the distance. She slowly inched her way toward the dying fire. She went under cover of bushes toward the smoldering ruin. As she got closer she saw it was the ship Apollo had taken with his team to retrieve the survivors. The centurions had destroyed it, so they couldn't use it again.

Starbuck moved closer to the ship. Suddenly she heard rustling coming from behind her. She quickly went for her weapon, but was pinned to the ground from behind by someone much larger than her She started to violently struggle with her attacker, but he was too strong.

Apollo realized it was Starbuck beneath him. It was almost impossible to tell who was who in the dark.

"Shh…Kara it's Lee." He said and took his hand off her mouth.

Starbuck slumped and stopped fighting immediately.

She sighed once she realized who was holding her."Frak, Apollo! Next time let me know you're there, so I don't shoot you stupid."

Lee's body shook slightly with suppressed laughter. "Good to see you too Starbuck." Lee whispered.

"Where are the others? We have to get out of here there are centurions patrolling the area. They nearly caught Baltar in the clearing." Starbuck warned.

"We got separated running from the centurions." Apollo pointed to the bushes about halfway across the clearing. "I heard the centurions chasing someone, so I thought I'd follow to see who it was."

"It was Baltar. I sent him back toward the others. Which direction did you come from when the centurions found you?" Kara asked reaching for her night vision glasses.

Apollo pointed back beyond the now burnt out ship.

"See anything?" He asked as Starbuck scanned the sky.

Starbuck shook her head as she kept looking. She shifted slightly and the twigs underneath her feet cracked

Lee looked up and saw a flash of red beyond the clearing in the trees. Suddenly the moving eye focused on their location.

"Frak! Kara move now!" Apollo ordered as he grabbed her and shoved her deeper into the trees a split second before a rocket hit where they had been seconds earlier.

"Run!" He ordered as they took off through the trees. He held her hand and dragged her along. He had no intention losing her again. .

"Move it now. Come on faster Starbuck!" He ordered.

Kara grabbed for the missile launcher as they ran desperately through the woods. She aimed at the centurion that was almost on them.

"Get down!" She shouted and the rocket caught the centurion right in the body blowing him in two.

Kara could hear more clanking in the background. She was out of rockets, and didn't think simple bullets would take down that many warriors.

She rolled under a tree in small rotted out opening beneath its old roots She placed the night goggles on her head and silently searched the area for Apollo. Suddenly there were five centurions coming through the trees right near the downed centurion. She still could not see Apollo. It appeared the centurions had no better vision at night than they did.

Starbuck stayed absolutely still by the tree as the centurions passed close to her. They ignored the centurion who had fallen to the ground in pieces searching for them.

Starbuck waited silently for the centurions to find one of them. Just as a warrior neared her hiding spot a loud shrill whistle sounded in the night followed by a volley of rocket fire. All five centurions went down to the ground in flames.

Adama and Billy came walking up to the tree where she was hiding.

"Sir. It's Starbuck." Kara called.

Adama and Billy spun around guns at the ready as Kara crawled out from under the tree.

"Are you all right?" Adama asked.

"Yes, sir, but Lee was with me. He was right next to me before I blew the centurion to pieces."

Starbuck put on the night goggles and began surveying the area looking for Lee. She had last seen him near the warrior, so she walked over to him and started to search.

Suddenly she looked down and started laughing. Adama came over to see what was wrong.

"Starbuck what the hell is so damned funny?" Adama demanded.

Adama was interrupted by groaning. He looked down and saw his first born curled up in a ball under the blown out shell of the Cylon warrior.

"Really frakking funny, Starbuck. Help get thing off me." Apollo growled as he tried to work himself free.

"Better be nice to me flyboy or I just might leave you there." Starbuck laughed as she helped Lee roll out from under the centurion.

"Captain, watch your language." Adama warned.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just trying…" Apollo broke up laughing. It was just too ridiculous. His father was reprimanding him for swearing while he was stuck under a Cylon centurion.

Adama's smile was lost to the night. Lee was obviously not seriously hurt. "Are you all right?"

"I will be once I get this thing off of me." Lee answered trying not to lose his composure again.


	66. Freedom pt 7

Starbuck bent down and helped Apollo to his feet.

Lee got up slowly and tried to clear his head. Carefully he brought his fingers to his forehead.

"Frak, I'm bleeding." He flinched in the dark as something sticky and warm stuck to his fingers and dripped into his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have a med kit with you?"

Adama took out a small pen light. "Over here, Lee. Sit down for a minute." Adama ordered softly indicating part of an unburned wing that remained from the former Cylon raider.

Lee winced when the small pen light shined on his face. "Is that safe, sir?" Are there any other squads of centurions around here?"

"None that we've seen. Sit down so I can get a look at your head, Captain." Adama ordered.

Lee sat down on the burnt out raider with a sigh. "Sir, really I'm…"

Adama ignored his son. "Let me see your head and eyes. Did that thing fall on you or did you hide under it?"

"It was blown into me more than anything else. It all happened so fast I really don't remember. I think it knocked me out for a few seconds." Lee answered.

The fact that Lee admitted he was hurting scared Adama. His son usually would deny his injury until he passed out unconscious on the ground.

Lee sat quietly. It felt like someone was dancing on the inside of his head. He had no intention of telling his father that Maybe once they were all safe. Right now they were in the dark, with more patrols possibly roaming the area.

Adama flashed the light over Lee's head, and lifted his hair that was stuck in a nasty gash.

"It looks like it ran into you at full force." Adama mumbled as he noticed the huge bruise forming on Lee's cheek. Even in the dark it looked especially livid. It was going to be nasty by morning. "Follow the light with your eyes."

The centurion had obviously hit Lee with considerable force. He was worried that his son might have a concussion possibly a serious one.

Lee followed the small beam as it went up and down and back and forth. It hurt his eyes, but he was able to do it.

"How's the headache?" Adama asked. It wasn't really a question. He could tell his son was hurting.

"It hurts, but I'll survive." Lee answered somewhat truthfully. Right now Lee just wanted the ringing in his ears to stop.

Adama wasn't completely convinced, but for now he didn't have a lot of options. He nodded. "Do you think you can travel with us?"

"Yeah, let's get them while we still have the chance."

Starbuck led them slowly back in the direction Lee had indicated earlier.

They walked through the bush as quietly as possible with Billy in the lead and Starbuck taking up the rear.

Suddenly Billy motioned for silence. They could hear rustling in the bushes close by them. They all hunkered down in the bushes.

"I'm going to scout ahead." Billy offered. "If it's a patrol I think they'll still listen to me. Stay hidden for now."

"Sir, I think we all need to stay together. It's too easy to pick us off one by one." Lee disagreed

Adama agreed with his son. However, it was clear Lee was in no shape to be traipsing around in the bushes. His gait was slightly unsteady and his breathing was somewhat labored.

"Starbuck go with him." Adama ordered.

"Sir, you'll.." Starbuck started to protest.

"That's an order Lt." Adama's voice left no room for further objections.

Billy nodded affirmatively and Starbuck took off with him to investigate the noises.

"Captain, sit down before you fall down."

Lee plopped the ground resting his head in his hands.

"Give me your gun." Adama ordered him.

Lee reached for his sidearm. The sudden movement sent a stabbing pain through his head.

Adama heard his son inhale suddenly as he moved. "Never mind. " He commanded.

Adama reached around and took the gun from him. "What's wrong?" Adama asked worried.

Lee looked at his father his breathing was labored.

"My head. It's a concussion I think. Worse than I thought before..." Lee answered shaking uncontrollably

His son would never admit it, unless something was seriously wrong. Adama took his jacket off.

"Here take it easy. Lay back. They'll be back in a minute. We'll get you back to camp where we can get a better look at you." Adama tried to reassure his son, and himself as well.

Adama crouched near his son with the gun at the ready. There was rustling near them in the bushes.

"Shh…Stay still. I'll be right back." Adama spoke.

Adama wasn't sure of Lee heard him. He didn't answer if he did.

Adama heard footsteps in the bushes. There weren't any voices, but they definitely weren't mechanical. He just needed to be sure they were not a Cylon search party.

Adama crouched in what little cover he could find. He realized they would see him about the same time he saw them. He got Lee's and his own guns both ready in case. He was only going to get one chance at this. Just as Adama raised the guns a familiar shadow rounded the tree.


	67. Freedom pt 8

The Chief, Boomer, Cally, and the marines lay hidden in some bushes as they heard the sound of clanking pass close to them. It was obvious to Tyrol the patrol would soon find them.

He turned to Boomer . She was really their only hope out of this. Being saved by his Cylon ex-girlfriend was not exactly a good idea, but he was having trouble coming up with any better ones.

"They're setting up a grid search. We can keep moving, but it's only a matter of time." Chief said.

Boomer nodded. "I can't control them time they'll shoot me or capture me. I'm not really sure which."

They fell silent as the patrol passed by them again this time narrowing the perimeter from east to west. It hit Galen then why not use the patrol as a landmark.

"Can you contact your doubles without giving us away to the centurions?" Galen asked unsure how this whole Cylon thing worked.

Boomer nodded. "It's just not that's going to do any good. I don't have any land marks to give them." Boomer offered.

Cally listened to their conversation. She couldn't believe the Chief was falling for this crap.

"Yeah, like you'd really help us. Why don't you just shoot us and…."

The Chief turned on Cally with a look that silenced her immediately. "Now is not the time. Shut up unless you have an idea. Got it." The Chief looked back to Boomer and continued.

"The patrol will work. Boomer ask them how many active patrols there are? They…" He said softly.

She looked mystified for a minute. "What good would that do…?" She stopped speaking as she understood. "Chief, did I ever tell you, you're frakking brilliant?" She smiled at him. She went inside herself for a moment.

"There were three patrols. There's only one active patrol in our general area. The others were taken out by the rescue party. They'll be here in a few minutes." Sharon smiled at Galen. "They said to stay undercover and be prepared to run quickly. They're presence will probably bring others into the area."

The patrol clanked by them again. The centurions where getting closer. Galen hoped that they were coming soon or it wouldn't matter.

Suddenly a raider appeared in the area followed closely by another on firing on it

"What the frak?" Galen mumbled.

Boomer motioned they should start moving as a third raider joined the fight. Just then the centurion patrol turned and started rapidly running toward them.

Boomer got her rocket launcher ready and let a rocket loose at the head of the patrol.

"Run straight back. There's a clearing there where they can make a quick landing."

Galen took the front followed by Cally and the others. Boomer came up the rear hoping to delay the centurions long enough for them to reach the ship.

"Get down!" ordered a voice from behind them through the darkness. They all instinctively obeyed before they realized it was the Commander giving them the order.

Adama let loose with both guns as Sharon reloaded the launcher. Billy and Starbuck came running through the trees attracted by the noise. Billy launched a rocket at the charging centurions.

Adama let loose with both guns as Sharon reloaded the launcher. Billy and Starbuck came storming while Billy fired at the advancing patrol.

Billy came running up and looked at Boomer. "That's the last patrol for now. Let's collect everyone and get the hell out here. They'll be more coming soon if we don't move."

The Chief and Boomer dove near Adama. "Good to see you, sir."

"Later Chief. Boomer, Apollo is back near the wing of the burnt out raider in the bushes on the ground. He's hurt I need you and the Chief to help get him now."

They all scrambled back toward Apollo's hiding spot.

"Sir, the raider is coming in the clearing we need to run now. Where is Apollo ,sir.? I'll get him with you." Boomer answered as they ran toward Apollo.

The sun was just coming up through the trees. The shadows made the forest very ethereal. In the shadows nothing looked the same.

"Apollo." They all called quickly as they scouted the area for him.

After several minutes of looking Boomer decided to expand the search area slightly. The Commander had mentioned he had hurt his head. Maybe he had wandered away in his confusion.

"Captain, can you hearrr…!" Boomer shouted as she went down in a pile.

She looked down and discovered Lee laying half concealed by a tree. "Commander, over here!" Boomer shouted as she picked away the branches that covered him.

"Frak! Captain what the hell fell on you?" She mumbled mostly to herself.

Adama came running as Sharon tried to rouse him. "A centurion fell on him."

"Come on, son. You can sleep later." Adama demanded shaking Lee.

Lee moaned saying something unintelligible.

"Captain! Attention!" Adama shouted at him.

Boomer jumped slightly startled. She was more surprised when it actually worked. Lee's eyes flew open and he quickly jumped at his father and grabbed for his gun.

Adama went down in a heap startled more than hurt. He suspected Lee was operating on instinct.

Lee jumped at Boomer and placed the gun to her head with the trigger cocked.

"Sir! It's Boomer. It's OK sir." Boomer reassured him. She got a look at his eyes for the first time. "Oh! Frak!" was all she could say.

Adama rose quickly and went for the other gun.

"Captain! What the hell do you think you're doing? Stand down! That's an order!" Adama bellowed as several people came running toward them guns drawn.

Boomer looked over at Adama. "Commander! " She was scared. "His eyes, sir. They're…"

"Boomer don't move, not a muscle that's an order." Adama yelled.

"Apollo, stand down now!"

"Who dares talk to me in such a manner?" Lee turned on his father for the first time.

"Sir, his eyes and voice." Boomer said. "Sir, what's wrong…"

Starbuck approached them running with her gun drawn. She looked at Lee and nearly dropped her gun. "Sir, it's like on the Galactica. That was the voice when…"

She didn't want to voice what she suspected. It was too damn crazy. She knew she was nuts, but she never seriously considered herself insane before now.


	68. Apollo

"Sir," Starbuck actually stuttered as Adama stood transfixed looking at his son. Adama knew it was not his son speaking, even though he was staring straight at him.

"Who or what in the gods names am I talking to?" Adama demanded.

Apollo swung the gun from Boomer's head and pointed it directly at his father's face.

Starbuck, the Chief and marine's immediately drew their guns at Lee.

Boomer went in the distraction and tackled Apollo to the ground. She knew he was hurt, but he had just placed his blaster to his father's face. Something was definitely not right.

The memory of Boomer pointing a gun at him and shooting him was disturbing to Adama. Lee , his own, son placing a gun to his face left him speechless for a moment.

The marines went down after Boomer to try to subdue one or both of them. They no longer took a chance with their Commander. They would shoot his son if needed.

Apollo started throwing the marines around like they were toy soldiers. The Chief rushed in as Boomer went flying through the air. Adama came back to reality as Boomer went flying. There was no way his son in his condition should be able to tackle one marine let alone toss Boomer like she was a doll. She should have easily subdued him.

Apollo rose flinging the Chief aside with the gun still in his hand. He looked directly toward Boomer and th4 Chief who lay stunned on the ground. Starbuck immediately moved to place herself in the line of fire as Apollo brought the gun toward them.

"Don't even think about it flyboy." Starbuck commanded raising her gun as he moved toward her.

"Out of my way foolish girl." Apollo ordered and tossed her aside as he aimed his gun at Boomer.

"APOLLO STOP NOW!" Adama ordered.

"Who are you that you dare order me." Apollo said dismissively as moved toward his father.

Starbuck called to Lee as she rose from the ground." Lee what the frak?" She looked at Adama. It suddenly hit her. Whatever was happening that wasn't Lee speaking and she suddenly had idea. A frakking crazy idea, but what the frak nothing else had worked.

"Don't you recognize your own father you frakhead? The frakking magnificent Apollo, the son of Zeus." Starbuck taunted. "The scriptures say you're supposed to be bright even for a god." She laughed almost to herself as if she found the whole thing amusing.

She looked over at Adama. "Sorry, oh great Zeus, I'd expected better of your son . Frakking pathetic for a god if you ask me. Lords did the scriptures ever miss when describing you Apollo. The Great Apollo, now that's really frakking funny."

Adama looked at her like she had lost her mind for a split second. Then he got it. Everyone else just stared at her with their mouths half open.

Apollo turned around and bodily grabbed her and hauled her off her feet. " I find you an attractive wench, but my patience has its limits which you sorely try foolish woman…".

Adama drew himself into his best Godlike pose. "That will be enough of both of you. Apollo, you will put her down now." He roared.

Apollo looked at his father directly. Now that there was no gun pointed at him, Adama saw what Boomer meant when he saw his eyes. They were eerily clear but completely unfocused staring straight ahead almost unseeing. They were open and his son was awake, but it was as if there was no one in residence behind the usually sharp blue eyes.

Lee responded by dropping Kara to the ground. He turned to his father. "As you wish, father." He didn't sound very sincere.

Kara didn't know whether to laugh or cry hysterically at the frakking impossibility of all of this. Even if the Commander and the others believed her, she wasn't exactly sure she believed herself.

"Sir, I'm not exactly sure what's happening here." Starbuck called softly as he went to help her up. "Either Lee is channeling Apollo or Apollo is channeling Lee. Either way sir., I think you have a bonafide god on your hands. I know the media calls you Zeus, sir, but don't you think this is a bit…"

"That will be enough Starbuck!" Adama ordered watching Apollo.

Lee as the god Apollo, this would be great blackmail material if they lived to tell. She quickly sent a repentant prayer to the gods for her less than reverent attitude. Kara smirked as she waited to see what the Commander, no Zeus, was going to do about his suddenly errant son.


	69. Apollo pt 2

Adama watched his son for a moment. Something was wrong very wrong with Lee. Never could he have imagined his son placing a gun to his head. He looked over at Lee as he and Starbuck spared verbally.

"The God Apollo." He had no idea what the frak Kara was doing. Still his son seemed to respond. when she taunted him. Lee's response was less than ideal, but at least he was listening. They said head injuries could do strange things to a person, but there had been too many strange things since this whole mission had started.

Kara came over as Apollo watched them silently. "Sir, I know this is going to sound completely frakked."

Adama gave her a warning look at her tone. She ignored him and continued. "Sorry sir, but there really is no other way to describe this. It's like on the Galactica, only it looks like Apollo had decided to stay Lee as Apollo, literally sir..?" Her sentence was half statement half question.

Adama stopped her. He knew exactly where she was going with this. She was deeply religious, but this was different. There was something seriously wrong with his son. He just wanted to get his son help.

Boomer moved toward them. "Sir, we need to move. My group is coming. We need to get to safety."

Adama nodded at her and started ordering everyone to get ready to move.

Apollo turned to his father. "You go with this..." Lee pointed at Boomer and looked at her with disgust."this child of the one God, the destroyer of worlds. You allow this to exist in my presence. This abomination should be..."

"That will be enough!" Adama ordered."Let me explain something to you. I will say this only once. . You will leave her and her kind alone. They are working with us, and I will not have any harm come to them. You will do as I say, any disobedience will be punished harshly. Do you understand me?"

Apollo looked at Adama with undisguised disdain. "As you wish father, but do not let it be said you were not warned."

"Move out." he order Apollo motioning for him to follow the marine and Sharon.

Adama motioned for Starbuck to come near him. "Guard him." he motioned to Lee. "Keep him away from the Cylons and the Cylons away from him he views them as hostile. I;ll keep him near me as much as possible."

Kara nodded. "Sir, I don't think I'll be able to control him. If he decides to do something, he won't listen to me. You seem able to control him."

"Talk to him. See if you can get him to trust you. Just help keep him in line Starbuck until we get back to the camp."

Kara looked uneasily at Adama. "Yes...?" Adama sked her.

Starbuck nodded uncertainly. Uh, sir the scriptures don't cover this. How do you get a god to listen and obey you?"

Adama actually chuckled softly. "Get going Starbuck."

"Yes, Zeus. I mean sir." Kara smirked at the Commander. Usually she wasn't cheeky with Adama, but this was just to frakking funny.

"Starbuck.." Adama warned.

"Going, sir." Kara moved up closer to Lee and removed the latch just in case she needed to reach her weapon quickly.

Billy had been coming up the rear behind Adama and Apollo watched the whole scene with intense interest. The prophecy was unfolding in front of him. He had promised he would guard the humans and help them find the tomb.

He had never questioned the will of God, but this was unexpected. The Cylons knew the prophecy and were helping the humans fulfill their destiny. It was what God wanted him to do. One of the human gods, Apollo, clearly had appeared. False god or not, the human god thought it important enough to appear at this juncture. There had to be a reason. Apparently there was more to the prophecy than the Cylons knew.

Billy asked this question of God. God told him to go find his own answers, so Billy moved forward to see if Apollo would answer an unbeliever.


	70. Apollo pt 3

Billy walked next to Apollo. He moved carefully letting him know he was there. It was obvious from the previous encounter that Apollo did not like Cylons. He wanted to do nothing to provoke the god. He simply wanted answers if Apollo was willing to talk with him.

Apollo stopped suddenly and looked at Billy. Actually he looked through him. Billy looked away for a second and worked up his courage. He had never felt fear in Captain Adama's presence, or at least his counterpart had really liked Captain Adama. Billy looked up at Apollo uncertainly.

Apollo laughed at the uneasy look the Cylon gave him.. .

"Why are you here? You are not part of the prophecy." Billy shot at him.

"The All Knowing All Seeing God does not know the answer. Your God engineered the prophecy and your God does not know the answer." Apollo only laughed harder at this

Adama moved back toward them "Keep moving. I want no trouble from you Apollo. Do you understand me?"

Apollo looked at his father with amusement on his face. "Would you like to explain to this child why I am here father?"

Adama was curious. "No, you explain to him. Make it quick"

"I am here because my people need me. Though you do not know it child, the prophecy is not yours to fufill it is theirs" Apollo answered pointing at the humans near him. "Your God cannot engineer what is not his. I am here to show my people the way to Earth lirttle Cylon."

"Why are you here little Cylon?" Apollo mocked Billy.

It made him uneasy. He was here because God commanded him. If God said go he went.

"God commanded it to fulfill the prophecy and find the tomb." Billy answered without thinking.

"Do you think I'll allow you to ever see my sister's tomb?" Apollo asked

"We made a deal. Sharon gets to see it." Billy stated.

"Yes, but she's not one of you anymore. Just because your God gave birth to her doesn't mean she'll betray her people. She's one of them now, little Cylon. It's starting already, the corruption of faith, the questioning of God's way. And you call me a false god."

"She is one of us." Billy stated. "She will not violate God's will."

"No, she is what she will be. A child between two worlds. You cannot stay among the corrupt without being corrupted little Cylon. Isn't this what your God has told you? Associating with and helping the unholy, there may be hope for you yet." Apollo smirked at Billy

"You asked why I am here. I am here to save my people, but my presence just might save you as well. You are learning to become that which you destroyed. You are becoming human little Cylon."

"You speak lies. How dare you question God's plan." Billy fired at him.

"Gods plan? Or your corruption of God. Ask your God little Cylon. Ask him why why you help the unholy and corrupt. Ask him why his children have committed murder. Genocide is an abomination against even your God . When you learn that then their will be hope for your people. Ask your God about that little Cylon. Then ask me again why I am here now when my people need me."


	71. Apollo pt 4

They walked into he camp with Adama and Apollo in the lead. Roslin and several Sharons came up to greet them

"I see you found.." Roslin stopped when she saw Lee. "Captain Adama what happened to you?"

Apollo looked at her. "My priestess addresses me so. Have you forgotten your place in my absence Pythia?"

Roslin looked at Adama for an explanation, who shook his head indicating he would tell her later..

"I need to speak with her for a moment. Stay here. Do not bother them." Adama motioned to the Cylons watching them.

Elosha walked over and looked at Apollo. "My gods! Commander your son,... he's...It's like on the ship with the arrow isn't it?"

"Madam President, Madam Priestess come with me." Adama motioned for them to follow. The last thing he wanted was to talk about Apollo in front of the Cylons. "Starbuck over here." Adama called.

Kara walked over and joined them.

"Why did the Captain call me Pythia?" Roslin asked Adama. He looked wrong. "What happened on the ship with the arrow of Apollo. What does this have to do with Captain Adama?" She demanded.

"He was wounded during the rescue." Adama offered quickly. "He thinks he's Apollo."

"That's rid..." Roslin started to interrupt.

"Like on the ship. He's Apollo. My gods! He's Apollo." Elosha looked stunned as she looked back over at Lee.

Adama nodded in agreement. "He thinks he's Apollo."

"What are you talking about?" Roslin demanded.

Adama ignored her and looked at Starbuck. "Starbuck"

Kara swallowed not comfortable admitting what she knew to be true."It's the same voice. And his eyes...Frak, sir his eyes...that's not Lee in there. I know it's crazy, but that's not Lee in there sir."

Adama nodded agreeing with Kara. It disturbed him, but he'd swear that was not his son impossible as that seemed.

"You actually believe..?." Roslin couldn't finish. It was too ridiculous to believe, especially from Adama. "I never thought you were the religious type Commander."

Adama looked at the ground for a moment gathering himself."If I hadn't seen it on the Galactica myself I wouldn't believe it either. I know how this sounds, but that is not my son. It is Apollo."

Roslin took a calming breath. "Commander I know you're worried. Head injuries can do strange things to a person. Captain Adama is probably..."

Adama shook his head . He knew where she was going with this. Part of him even agreed with her

"I know. Madam President I am not a religious man. But I know my son. That is not my son. the facts and prophecy, the prophecy you have been preaching..."

"The facts come on Commander please. Why would the gods pick you son and now" She scoffed.

Adama held up his hand." I don't know that answer Madam President. I do know this. I watched Lee throw Lt Valeri and the marines around like dolls. There is no way he should be able to do that in his condition. Definitely not Boomer. She should have subdued him easily."

Elosha broke in at this point. This should be easy to verify. She went back toward the main group and grabbed her bag with her scriptures and scrolls they had been using to find the entrance to the temple.

She had been working with the Sharons and the President to find likely areas to start surveying. since they had to cover so much ground around the Towers of Hera.

Several of the Sharons noticed and walked toward her. Adama looked over as she approached Apollo.

"Of great Apollo I seek your guidance." Elosha got on her knees and waited for Apollo to acknowldge her.

Apollo looked at her. "Come priestess. At least this one remembers her place. What do you seek from me?" Apollo asked as he motioned her to rise and walk to him.

Elosha took out the scriptures and turned to the verses on the temple. She removed the picture of the Tomb and placed it in Apollo's hand.

"We seek the way to our brother's of the thirteenth tribe on Earth. Oh lord Apollo, I beg thee help us in our quest. We have need of your assistance."

Apollo looked at the drawing."You seek the tomb." He stated.

"Yes, lord we seek the tomb. It's location has been lost to us in the river of time . We ask for your assistance in finding it again." Elosha asked with her head bowed.

Apollo took the scriptures from her. He turned to the verse. "It is here."

Elosha read the verse to herself. "Athena looked down as if with bird's eyes upon her tomb. She saw the tribute of gold upon the temple door and was pleased by the beauty she saw." Frak Elosha thought. He pointed her to a passage on tributes in the. Temple.

Elosha bowed her head and walked away from Apollo. "Thank you oh great Apollo."

She had believed the gods were with them. Why couldn't she understand what they were telling her?

Boomer walked over to the group ."Sir, they want to know what is happening with Captain Adama. Billy told them he believes that Apollo has appeared to us through the Captain. They feel you are withholding..."

"In a minute Boomer." Adama dismissed her comment." Madam Priestess?" Adama asked.

Elosha shook her head no. "He indicated this passage is significant, but it speaks of tribute by believers at the temple"

They all gazed at the passage Elosha pointed at in the book.

Boomer looked at the passage. Bird's eye view. This was an allegory. A riddle for finding the temple entrance. The birds of Hypha and how they marked the entrance to the temple at Tauron flashed through her mind. She looked at the Towers of Hera.

Starbuck was right those were the Towers. What was the gold tribute at the door. The sun flashed through the mountains as the golden rays were cut by toers as the sun set behind the mountain ranges that formed the towers.

Boomer smiled. Golden tribute. It couldn't be that simple could it. It seemed to allegorical, but this was writing of the gods. The scriptures were nothing if not an allegory

"Starbuck look how the sun set is golden behind the towers. See how the range splits it into discrete beams. Golden tribute at the door."

" Bird's eye view." Kara finished picking up on Sharon's thought. "We need to be behind the towers now before the sun sets."


	72. The Tomb pt 1

Adama looked perplexed as Boomer and Kara took off running to the nearest Raptor.

"Boomer did I ever tell you you're frakking brilliant for a Cylon." Kara smirked at Boomer.

Boomer laughed. "Compared to you, Starbuck, that's not hard. Nothing to do with being a Cylon. Come on let's find the frakking tomb."

Several Sharons and Billys ran toward them as well as Adama, Roslin, and Elosha. "Starbuck what the ..."

Apollo joined them near the raptor. 'Shall we find the way to Earth?" He grabbed Kara and Boomer by the arm and shoved them into the raptor.

"Apollo what the hell do you think you're doing?" Starbuck demanded.

"Quiet." Apollo commanded. "You fly." He shoved Starbuck in the seat.

Boomer went to take the co-pilot seat, but Apollo picked her up and placed her next to Starbuck.

"She doesn't have bird's eyes. You do." He told Boomer.

She looked at him mystified. "What do you mean I have..."

Kara interrupted of course it made sense. Boomer's vision would be better than theirs because she was a Cylon.

"I think he wants you to be the lookout Boomer. Your vision is sharper than mine." Starbuck translated for Apollo.

"Of course." Boomer agreed. "Starbuck the group wants to know what's happening."

"Tell them \we're checking something from the scriptures. DO NOT tell them any more than that. Clear Boomer?" Starbuck ordered.

Boomer nodded and went inside herself for a moment. "I told them to wait and I'd tell them when we land. We're going to lose the light of we don't move now." Boomer shouted.

Adama watched stunned as Kara brought the engines up and prepared for takeoff. He grabbed Roslin and Elosha and rapidly pushed them out of the way as the engines went to a full burn.

Adama looked up and saw Starbuck and Boomer through the main view port of the raptor.

"All clear?" Starbuck shouted above the engines.

Boomer nodded as everyone ran clear of the raptor. She held on as the raptor rose in the air leaving both the humans and Cylons looking on in surprise.

Starbuck flew the raptor up behind the Towers as the sun set behind them. From up high it was easy to see how the mountains contained little quartz crystals that broke the sun set into discrete beams.

Boomer looked as Apollo rose form the seat. The beams all scattered in different direction. They didn't seem to point at anything or reveal any hidden entrance or structure.

Apollo rose and came forward next to Boomer. "Do you see it little Cylon?"

Kara looked up at Sharon. Boomer shook her head no and shrugged her shoulders. "What should I be seeing Apollo?" She asked ubnsure how he would react to her question.

"Look carefully." Apollo instructed . "Think of the passage and look with Athena's birds eyes."

Boomer sighed and moved looking again hoping for some revelation from the human or Cylon god(s) at this point. She didn't care which she just wanted to find the frakking tomb.

"Starbuck hover above the mountain for a minute. I want to see if I can see anything if we stay stationary perched \at the top."

Apollo nodded his approval and waited for Boomer to see.

All she saw was vegetation lots of trees and vines. If there was anything there any ruins there was no way she'd be able to see it in the fading light with all the brush cover on the ground. Boomer was getting frustrated with the game Apollo was playing. 'Why don't you just tell us where it.."

Boomer stopped dead as the sunbeams glinted gold beneath the water. "Holy frak! Starbuck Holy frak I see it."

Apollo laughed a full hearty laugh. Very good little Cylon. There is hope for you yet."

Starbuck looked aout the view port . All she saw was the sun reflecting off the water as the last rays went down. "Boomer what the frak are you seeing. Quickly before we lose the light."

"Look at the water as the sun sets." She laughed. "Starbuck the tombs entrance is frakking buried underwater. No wonder we didn't find it."

Boomer pointed to a small lake."Boomer what the hell are you talking about?"

"There's an underwater cave or something in there. It looks like it's about fifteen feet down. You can only see it when the sun hits it from this angle. We just never thought to look. Here come to the view port I'll move us in closer." Boomer started to move toward Kara's chair.

"No!" Apollo roared and grabbed her. "The tomb must remain protected you must not reveal it's location. I will not allow the others to be drawn here."

"Put her down now Apollo!" Starbuck ordered.

Boomer turned to Apollo. "I'm not going to betray them. I won't allow the other to either. I've proven myself again and again. I'm sick of this game either trust me or kill me. Which is it Apollo?." Boomer demanded staring at Apollo.

Apollo looked at her for a minute. Boomer felt like he was looking through her, searching for something. Apparently he found what he was looking for because he gently placed her on the floor. "Show her what you mean." Apollo commanded. He motioned for Starbuck to come over and took the pilot's seat.

Boomer pointed over to the lake about two miles from their camp. The sun was just barely illuminating the west side of the lake."See there on the right side between those large trees where the vines hang into the water. Just to the left of that."

At first Kara saw nothing. She squinted and then straining her eyes she saw just the slightest variation in the shadowing beneath the water. : "There?" she ponted. "It looks circular no make that oval, I think."

Boomer nodded affirmatively. "It's an arch or part of one."

"Describe it in detail." Kara demanded. "I can barely make it out and if you didn't show me I wouldn't have seen it. The water is dark and the vines hide it."

"It looks about four maybe five feet high and about four feet around. It's going to be a tight fit. It's about fifteen feet under the water. We'll need diving equipment I suspect."

Kara sighed. "I wonder if the whole thing is flooded." She walked back toward Apollo. "Come on let's tell them what we found and figure out how we're going to get in there."


	73. The Tomb pt2

Starbuck brought the Raptor back toward the ground. Boomer stood at the window near Apollo mentally marking the location of the temple. All three of them knew its location and in a few more minutes so would everyone in camp.

Somehow she decided Apollo should be the one to tell them. It was "his" temple after all. At least he was the one who had pointed it out to her. She didn't understand this game the gods and the Cylon God were playing. She knew she was a pawn an important pawn but still a pawn. Lee Adama was s central figure in this too. The irony almost struck her as amusing. Maybe someday she'd share all this with Lee Adama.

She turned to talk to him as the Raptor set down with a thud. Apollo went to his knees as his hands went to his head. "Frak! Ah frak!" He moaned as Boomer moved down to help him.

"Boomer what the frak is going on?" Starbuck demanded.

"I don't know yet." Boomer answered confused. She bent down next to Apollo. "Apollo? Apollo talk to me. What's wrong?" She asked as she grabbed for his hands.

"Frak! Boomer don't do that. Gods that hurts. What the frak happened to me? Where are we?" Lee looked up at Boomer.

Starbuck walked over and bent down near them. "Hey you lordship." She started sarcastically we need to get back to the group "What the frak are you.."

She stopped dead when Lee looked up at her. His face was full of pain , and his eyes. well, Apollo was gone. Lee's eyes were focused sort of on her. One looked dilated while one looked normal. She was silent a minute before she spoke. "Lee?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Kara. Want to tell me how I got in a raptor. Where is my dad?" He moved suddenly as memory of traipsing through the jungle started rushing back. He clutched his head again." Frak that wasn't smart."

"Easy Captain." Boomer spoke softly. "Can you walk we need yo get you out of the raptor. We'll get you some help. OK?"

"Boomer where the hell is my father." He demanded grabbing her by the shoulders.

Kara jumped in before he hurt himself further."He's fine Lee." He stared at her questioning her. "Really Lee he's fine. We all made it back to camp. Do you remember walking through the trees?"

Lee shook his head slowly."No nothing from when the Cylon feel on me."

"OK we'll get you some help. Do you think you can walk?" Starbuck motioned for Boomer to get under him on the other side.

"Ready now up on three, Lee." Starbuck ordered and they helped lift Lee to his feet.

Lee wobbled unsteadily as Starbuck supported him. Boomer opened the hatch as the three stepped out into the night.

Adama was there at the door as Starbuck slowly escorted Lee out of the Raptor.

Lee looked up and saw his father there and heaved a sigh of relief. He had no idea how they had gotten back to base camp. Frankly right now he didn't care he simply wanted to sleep.

"Starbuck?" Adama demanded on seeing his son being escorted out of the raptor with assistance from Starbuck and Boomer.

"Let me help him sit down first , sir, He needs a medic now." Starbuck demanded as she helped place him on the ground near the Raptor.

"She's right sir. I need a medic. I think I passed put. I don't remember flying in a raptor back to camp just now."

Adama looked at his son bewildered.

Starbuck crouched down next to him. "Sir, it's Lee again. He doesn't remember any of it." she informed him when he looked at her.


	74. The tomb pt 3

Adama walked over to his son and knelt down beside him. "Lee?" he asked uncertain who would answer him.

Lee raised his head though it hurt.

"Look at me, son." He stopped for a minute and looked at the crowd that was gathering around them gaping. "Can someone find me a light please."

One of the Boomers approached and knelt down beside them. She turned on a pen light. "Apollo." she called. "I'm not going to hurt you I just need to see how badly you're hurt OK?"

Lee nodded his head slowly. She turned on the light and brought it toward his eyes. He winced as she shined the light. "Follow the light with your eyes if you can, Captain." She checked him for a few minutes. "Are you seeing double or is anything blurry , Apollo?"

Lee didn't answer at first as he was trying to put everything together. He was missing a chunk of time. He had no idea how he had gotten into the raptor and back to camp. His father looked concerned, and quite frankly all the cylons were acting like he ..frak he didn't know, but they were all gawking at him strangely.

"Lee? Answer her son." Adama ordered his voice cutting into Lee's thoughts

"Sorry, sir. I was thinking. Sorry what did you ask ." He looked at the Boomer who was examining him.

"How is your vision? Can you see clearly? Are you seeing double or is anything wrong?"

He shook his head slowly. "No just a splitting headache and the bright light hurts."

She looked at the Commander. "He has a concussion. I suspect you know that though. That might explain his earlier behavior. He seems to be himself again for now." She paused wondering if either Adama would confirm the rumor. Neither said anything ,so she continued."I don't think there's any internal bleeding or we should have seen more serious complications by now. We should scan you to confirm that though." She addressed to Apollo.

Lee shook his head. "Later when we get back to Galactica. We don't have time right now."

"OK, Captain as you wish. Make sure the Doctor looks you over. If not we bring can equipment here to scan you. If you have any vision troubles or your headache gets worse and you hear ringing in your ears make sure to tell us." She looked over at Adama who was standing next to Boomer and Starbuck.

"I can give him something mild for the pain. " She stated.

Lee shook his head adamantly. He didn't want anything that would dull his senses though he knew his he was in rough shape already.

Adama disagreed. He decided to take a gamble."Just something mild " He looked directly at Lee to forestall any further protests. "We need you on your feet Apollo."

Lee waited while another Sharon came with a needle. The other Sharon who had been examining took it. Lee looked at her warily. "Just a mild pain killer Captain. Nothing else I promise It's your decision."

Lee nodded. He was useless like this. He couldn't move his head without it exploding on him. He felt the drug rush through his body. He sighed in relief as the pain quickly disappeared.

Adama watched carefully. He still wasn't sure he trusted the Sharons completely. "Lee?"

Lee looked at his father and for the first time was able to focus on him without the pain. He nodded. "Much better. I don't know what this stuff is but it's like magic." Lee turned to the Sharon who had examined him. "How long will it last?"

"It should work for a day. Let me know immediately if the symptoms or headache get worse" She commanded. She rose to leave.

"Sharon, Thank you." Apollo said.

"No, problem. I need to get back to work" She stated and started walking away.

Starbuck and Boomer came over and stood next to him. Just as they were about to talk Boomer reeled slightly as the Sharon who had examined Apollo halted slightly and looked at Boomer.

"Oh Gods!" Boomer looked at Adama stunned.

Adama grabbed Boomer. "Lt?" He asked concerned.

"Sirs, we need to talk quietly alone, now."


	75. THe Tomb pt 4

Boomer hated this. Boomer was physically shaking. Why wouldn't the God(s) leave her alone? Now not only was she subject to the human gods but the Cylon God decided he wanted to talk to her in her head. She had no doubt it was him.

She told him she didn't want to play this part and didn't want to hear anything he could possibly have to say. Any God who made her shoot her friends in cold blood nearly killing them was not worthy of her worship she fired back in her mind rapidly.

He agreed that was the odd thing. It was prophecy and meant to go this way. She had her part to play as they all did human and Cylon. "All this has happened before and all this will happen again."

She screamed at him mentally. He sent her sympathy but fate was fate and here they met their fate he told her. It was coming the big battle as promised.

Adama grabbed her and led her way from the crowd. She was shaking and looked visibly pale. Several of her group looked on curiously, and the leader started to follow them.

"Lt?" he asked he quietly.

Boomer looked at her with contempt. "Stay away from me." She shouted. "I just had a little conversation with God. You frakking traitors" She drew her gun and pointed it at the her. Starbuck and Apollo and several Cylons all reacted quickly drawing their guns.

Sharon looked at Boomer perplexed. "God spoke to you?"

"Yeah, how about someone here is a traitor. Maybe more than one someone. Someone gave us away. They're coming the groups are coming. There's going to be a frakking civil war."

Sharon went inside herself for a moment. "Frak! We need to move now. Start setting up defensive perimeters around the entrance." She looked at the Billys and the humans. "Are you in or out? Now is the time decide."

Elosha mumbled to herself "And many would die on Kobol." She never believed that it would be the Cylons who would bring it to pass, or that it was the Cylons who would do the dying in the largest numbers. But they were coming.

A Sharon came running. "Come with me. We need to get you outfitted with equipment to go now. We can't wait."

As much as Adama's intuition screamed at him, he really saw no other option. They fought here, if for no other reason than to protect the location of Earth.

He looked at Boomer. "Tell our friend on board Galactica it's time to return home. Tell them also to expect a fight when they get here." Adama ordered Boomer quietly.

He looked at the other Sharon."How many basestars will you bring into orbit?"

"We have four in jump range and another three coming. We'll guard the tomb with everything we have. You know this is all out war. There is no going back from here."

Billy had walked up in the middle of their conversation. "We are bringing three basestars now. There are another four coming."

Silently one of the Sharons moved closer behind Roslin. "No, the humans cannot divide us." She raised her gun and aimed directly at Roslin. Another Sharon took aim at Adama.

Boomer grabbed Adama and rolled over him as she cocked for her weapon. Starbuck and Apollo hit the ground and came up firing. Billy grabbed Roslin from behind and pulled her to the ground and raised his gun and shot the Sharon who threatened her in the head.

The firefight felt like an eternity to Adama. In reality it was less than a few minutes before the traitors were dispatched.

Adama rose with his weapon pointed at the group. He pointed his pistol at he leader of the group. "Is this how you declare a truce?" He shouted cocking the trigger. Boomer moved and put herself in front of the pistol. "Move Boomer that's an order. Now!" Adama shouted.

Roslin moved in front of Adama. "Don't Commander. Think for a minute. Think! They could kill us and take the tomb themselves. Why the deception? Now they know it's location they don't need us. Still we're here. Think for a minute." She commanded.

"They didn't know sir!. They didn't know!" Boomer shouted at him placing her hand on the barrel of the gun. " She was absolutely certain the group didn't know about the plot. "Please out it down, sir. Please!".

The leader looked at Adama. "You have minutes n hour at most before they try landing troops down here to take the temple. I did not know, and all I can give you is my word on that. They will be dealt with in the harshest way possible. They will be boxed, and never threaten you again. We gave you our word according to God's orders. I suggest you decide now."

Adama stared at her for a moment. He had no choice.

"We go into the the temple now. Alone except for our Boomer " He declared and lowered his weapon. He stared waiting for her response.

She nodded affirmatively. "We'll hold them as long as we can. You'll have to destroy the temple when you are done. We'll give you the explosives and equipment you'll need. The breathers for underwater have 6 to 8 hours of oxygen in them. You'll have to move quickly."

Adama nodded his agreement. He had hoped to wait for daylight and a detailed plan. That would not be possible. They had a matter of minutes not hours.


	76. The tomb pt 5

The Sharons had been good to their word Adama noted wryly. They had all the equipment and enough explosives to blow up a small mountain. They had everything they needed. Adama didn't know if the portable radios would work inside the tomb. He had warned the Galactica they were headed back into a mess. The Cylons had warned the Galactica to stay clear. The last thing they wanted to do was risk the baby.

They would attempt to board Galactica then capture Sharon and the baby. They couldn't risk it. Adama agreed they were on their own. Never a religious man Adama sent a small prayer to Apollo and his namesake Zeus. Though he doubted Zeus would ever get himself in this situation.

Boomer and Apollo led the way followed by Roslin and Adama in the middle and Starbuck and Elosha came up the rear as they entered the water quickly and went toward the growth and the temple entrance. The water was cold and Adama hoped the whole temple was not flooded. They would suffer from exposure before they could access the location of the map room.

When Boomer had said it was four or five feet at most she was being optimistic at best. Lee tried to squeeze his way through as he cleared vines and found fallen columns and massive stone that had fallen and settled across the ruined entrance. Boomer worked along side him and Adama came and joined as they tried to move vines and debris from the main entrance to gain access to the temple.

Lee found a smaller rock and motioned for Boomer to help him try and move it. Between the two of them they were able to slide the rock maybe another six inches, but hopefully it would be enough for them to wiggle through. Lee looked in the hole. It looked into a courtyard of some type. Lee wiggled in between and just squeezed through. Boomer followed quickly.

There were columns and massive rocks everywhere. It looked like time and the water had ruined the temple. Apollo motioned and he and Boomer went toward the right side exploring while Starbuck and Elosha went to the left side. Adama and Roslin searched toward the front where the main entrance should have been.

Even with the diving lights it was dark though the were only fifteen feet under the water at the most. Adama motioned to Roslin and they pulled back debris and vines. His hands hit something metallic. He pulled and the ring fell off in his hands. Part the door also moved and came tumbling down toward them. Adama pushed Roslin quickly out of the way but the edge of art of the old rusted door came down.

Starbuck grabbed Adama and quickly and pulled him back away from the door.

"Holy frak." Apollo exclaimed into the microphone.

Adama looked and saw a set of stairs rising from the destroyed main entrance. The top of the steps led above the water line. There was air above the water line the whole temple had not been flooded.. It was a frakking miracle there was actually something left of the temple. All these years it had been underwater and there was still something left of the temple!

Apollo swam toward the stairs and slowly climbed toward the top of the staircase. Sharon followed immediately after as she reached the top of the steps she removed her mask.

She took a breath of air. It smelled musty and dank but it was breathable. "It's OK. Smells awful, but it's breathable." Boomer spoke in the mic.

Apollo followed and took off his mask. He took a few experimental breaths and nodded. "Gods it smells awful." He grimaced and motioned for the others to remove their masks.

Slowly they all climbed the stairs and moved back into the rear of the main chamber. Lee scrambled over some dropped columns exploring what remained of the room.

Lee focused his light toward the back of the chamber. There was a damaged arch or doorway. He couldn't tell from the distance. He moved cautiously over the debris as Boomer followed him. There was a door blocking an archway. It was solid with no obvious locks or handles.

Adama and Roslin moved up behind them and started feeling around the door for any hidden locks or handles to open the door.

Apollo wracked his memory. This room was familiar somehow but something was wrong. This room didn't belong to him.

"This isn't it." he muttered to himself.

Adama turned. "What did you say?" he asked confused.

"That door is locked from the inside. There's no opening on the outside of the door. They didn't want people coming in the temple unless the priestess was there."

Adama looked confused. He was just about to ask Lee for an explanation when Lee walked away from him and started searching along the walls climbing over downed columns and rocks everywhere.

"Apollo, what are you looking for?" Adama demanded.

"A lock or keyhole." He answered running his hands along the walls. "The door blends in with the wall, but there will be a keyhole or slot the arrowhead fits into."Apollo answered.

Starbuck and Boomer immediately took a piece of wall near Apollo and started imitating his actions feeling for a groove or slit in the wall.

"Are you sure that..." Adama asked Apollo.

"Sir, here I think I found something. Starbuck interrupted from the other side of the room.


	77. The tomb pt 6

There was definitely something here. She ran her finger along the wall looking for a slit or keyhole as Apollo had mentioned. She managed to trace around half of what seemed in the poor light to be an arched door.

Elosha felt along the wall in the opposite direction until she found something that felt like a handle inside a deep groove. The light was poor and it was difficult for her to see what it was. It was clearly metal and felt rough and pitted to her hands.

"There's some type of handle or lever here on the door." she announced as she tried to pull or push it to see if would activate the lock for the door.

The rest were rushing over as the lever finally gave and moved upward. The door made a loud creaking sound and started to move as Elosha waited for the door to open.

"Get down now!" Apollo screamed pulling Boomer down with him. He didn't know why but this was dangerous This was a trap.. They shouldn't be able to open the door without the arrow.

Kara instinctively hit the ground along with the rest of the party. The door swung open rapidly as a volley of metal spikes came flying through the air. Elosha had no warning and was impaled by several spikes before she even had a chance to scream.

"Oh Gods!" Kara screamed as she scrambled along the ground on her belly toward the wounded priestess

"Don't touch her!" Apollo screamed at her "Don't touch her."

Kara stopped dead and went no closer.

"Madam Elosha! Madam Elosha!" Kara called

"Gods dammit answer me!" She demanded.

Apollo crawled up next to her and they slowly made their way to the downed priestess.

She wasn't moving and Apollo already knew she was dead.

Kara went to reach for her and Apollo slapped her hand away. 'The spikes smleed of classic poison.

Boomer smelled it immediately. "Like Fool's Death on Caprica."" She reached in the pack and grabbed some gloves from the supplies and carefully reached to flip Elosha over. Her faced was fixed in shock.

Laura crawled over to her and softly started crying.

"What the frak is this place?!" Kara half screamed at Lee.

Lee focused the light through the half open door being careful not to disturb the door. Inside was a burial crypt with elaborate stone altars spread around the room against the walls. Lee moved the light around as the others looked on. On each altar was a skeleton laid out in ceremonial fashion. Each skeleton was adorned in elaborate jewelry. There were twelve occupied altars and one empty altar at the back of the room. Lee and Kara rose and slowly entered the chamber.

"Holy frak..." Kara looked around stunned as she looked at the altars with the bones on them

Apollo walked slowly iaround the chamber careful not to touch anything followed closely by Boomer and Starbuck. Starbuck walked slowly toward one of the altars. There was a skeleton wearing what once must have been very elaborate robes. The moisture and air had eaten away at much of the fabric , but some of the gold trim was still evident.

"Don't touch it!" Apollo warned. "They may be rigged."

Kara looked back quickly at Elosha lying in the entrance of the chamber. "No problem no touching I got it."

Boomer walked over next to her. "They're the caretakers of the temple. It makes sense twelve caretakers. One for each colony and the final empty one for the priestess on the journey to the thirteenth tribe."

"Boomer what the frak are you ranting about?" Kara asked her angrily.

"The scrolls warn of death. The price of knowledge is death. Many will die on the return to Kobol. The scrolls warned the price of finding earth is death. " Boomer quoted from her memory.

"Boomer that's not frakking funny." Kara shot at her angrily.

Apollo held up his hand. "She's right though. The scrolls say the price is death." He looked at the empty altar. It was meant for Elosha. She was supposed to be entombed here. She was the last caretaker, the last priestess of the temple. That meant there would be no more. The gods understood the temple was at an end. It would serve it's use and then it was at an end.


	78. the tomb pt 7

Adama went over to Roslin and slowly led her away from the body. Boomer handed Apollo and Starbuck gloves and pulled what looked like a blanket or tarp from the pack of supplies. She laid it out on the ground next to Elosha.

Roslin pulled away from Adama. "We need to consecrate her death. We need to perform the rites before we place her in the chamber."

"Madam President." Adama shook his head disagreeing. He had nether the time nor the patience for this. The spikes were likely poisoned and he wasn't going to risk them to entomb an already dead woman. "We need to remove the spikes to move her. It's too dangerous to..."

Boomer interrupted "Sir. Let me. I think.."

Adama shook his head. "I can't afford to lose you either Boomer. We need everyone including you."

"Sir, I think it's important. That empty place is hers. She has to be placed to rest properly."

"Lt. I won't.."

"It matters sir. We have to do this right. This was meant as her resting place. Look at the chamber sir. That's not chance, sir. This was meant to be." Starbuck interrupted Adama.

Apollo looked at his father and nodded his agreement. In his bones he knew she was meant to lay here for eternity, and as a show of respect to her and the gods they had to do it correctly.

Adama sighed. He hated that he agreed with them but he agreed with them. He felt it too. This wasn't a chance happening. She had served well and she deserved this. "Carefully. Boomer you handle the spikes."

Boomer nodded and grabbed a bag from one of the packs and gingerly bent over Elosha's body.

Her eyes were turning white. A classic sign of Fool's Death. "Sir, it's definitely Fool's Death or something like it." she noted pointing at Elosha's eyes.

"Be careful."Adama ordered.

Sharon agreed she had no wish to join Elosha yet. She carefully removed and bagged the spikes from Elosha's body. Gingerly she rolled her onto the tarp laid in the ground.

Roslin walked up to the body and said a silent prayer for the dead. Adama walked over and grabbed the book from Elosha's pack opened to the prayers he needed. He hated this. Normally this would have fell to her. He had the right to marry people and unfortunately at times the duty to bury them as well.

"Lords of Kobol hear our prayer. Take to you the soul of the departed your servant Elosha. So say we all." Adama intoned.

A collective "So say we all" ended Elosha's service.

It seemed too short and too hurried to Kara. There wasn't time. There never seemed to be the time they needed anymore. The gods herded them toward their destiny. There was an odd irony that the final priestess of the temple would be Elosha, but that she would never know of her importance. She knew Elosha would approve that she would rest here. It was a fitting place for a fitting servant of the gods she decided.

Starbuck sent her unorthodox prayer upward and then went to help prepare to lay the body on the altar.

Apollo, Starbuck, Boomer, and Adama served as bearers of Elosha and gently set her on the altar in the burial chamber with the other priestesses of the tomb. With a final silent prayer they all backed out of the chamber


	79. Lesser demons

Adama moved carefully away from the altar where they laid Elosha to rest. They needed to get things moving again. Gods only knew what was happening on the surface and time was crucial.

"Apollo?" Adama called to Lee.

Lee looked over at his father. "Sir?" he asked quietly. He was still trying to absorb what had happened. They all were. He somehow felt responsible for her death. If he had been more cautious or reacted faster maybe she'd still be alive.

He felt responsible for their safety. He knew this place somehow. He had a sense of deja vu. Like he had been here before, but the details were murky.

"The lock you had mentioned earlier. Is it in here the door to the chamber into the back tomb and map room?" Adama asked.

Lee had mentioned three rooms. He wondered if this was the first. Lee didn't think this was part of Apollo's tomb. "No, sir. This is not the first room. This is definitely a room to honor the caretakers of Athena's temple."

Adama sighed. This room had been waiting for them he tried to remember Lee's description and how this room might fit in with them.

Boomer who had helped lay Elosha on the alter looked around carefully . This room held the key to the entrance into Apollo's part and the map room. She had no doubt. The idea was just out of her reach. She racked her brain for any scripture that might be helpful.

"Madam President." she addressed Roslin. "Please turn to the story of Pythia about the exodus and the death of Athena."

Roslin handed her the book. "Here you find it." she commanded.

Boomer nodded and turned until she found the passages about the help of lesser demons.

"And the demon turned against her God. As a reward for her faith to the true gods, Apollo forgave her offenses against the true gods and made her mortal." Boomer noticed there was a picture of a female demon bowed before Apollo. He held the arrow in one hand, and was accepting her tribute with the other hand. That picture was the key. Throughout the room elaborate carvings that adorned the altars and walls. It as not a flattering portrait of her putting it mildly, but she had no doubt she was the lesser demon.

She could hear him. The Cylon God was in her head again "Good job, child. See divine inspiration even from the Cylon God has it's uses." The Cylon God laughed in her head.

"Get the frak out of my head!" she commanded. She only realized she had said it out loud when everyone turned toward her.

"Boomer?" Apollo questioned.

'Sorry the Cylon God is annoying the frak out of me." She commented offhand as she returned to the passage and the picture.

"What the frak..." Lee was interrupted when Boomer brought the passages and the picture to him.

"He is taking credit for this." She gave him the book to read. She pointed at the picture . "This is you and this is me."

Apollo saw the picture of the God Apollo and a twelve armed and/or legged creature with serpents or some type of long slithering animal for hair. She was nude at the chest and was clearly female, if only barely female. She bowed before the god. He did not look wrathful. His expression was pleased. He read the passage. He chortled under his breath quietly. "I've seen you look better." He said quietly "How does relate to the chamber?"

"You're holding the arrow. We need to find this carving. It either opens the door or points the way to open the door. The Cylon God believes it's important. He claims he led me to it. Read the passage it says God, not gods. It calls the Cylon God false." She pointed to the passage "Apollo made her mortal as a reward."

She went on rapidly "I don't want to download. In effect I'm as mortal as you. Twelve arms for twelve models. Don't you see it?" Boomer almost shouted.


	80. Lesser Demons 2

Apollo looked at the lines of text again. It made sense in a weird sort of way.

"How do we know the Cylon God isn't tricking you or us? Maybe this is a trap to trigger another booby trap." Apollo asked her.

Boomer sighed. "I'm not sure why but God wants us to find the map room as much as we do. This makes no sense. I feel more amusement than malice in this Captain. I think the Cylon god and the Cylons may be at cross purposes, though I can't describe how. Not that God wants to help humans, but not that he wants to hurt them either. I sense more ambivalence than anything else. Like this is an unfolding game and we're the pieces to him. Not that even Cylons have any more value than humans just that we're both pieces in the game"

Apollo nodded. If what she said was true it was an interesting development. "Let's look and see what happens."

Lee motioned for his father and Starbuck. "Boomer says this is important." He showed the passage to his father. Adama read the passage.

"How does this help us find the entrance?" Adama asked Boomer.

"This carving or picture of Apollo and this demon are important. It tells of Apollo rewarding her for her service to him. There are pictures from scripture all over this room we need to find this picture or what it represents" Boomer answered.

Adama looked skeptical. "It can't be that obvious." He stated doubtfully.

Roslin had been listening behind Adama. "It is that obvious." She stated as she walked away and starting carefully checking the carvings on each altar. She didn't know why she knew that , but what Boomer said was absolutely correct. She even knew where to look for the carving.

Each main carving on the front of the altars represented the old symbols for the home colonies. One for Gemini, Tauron,and so on. She walked until she found the symbol for Caprica. She knew that it was here. It had to be here that they would find the entrance.

Apollo was from Caprica, Adama, no Zeus, she thought was from Caprica. She felt it in her bones. The gods were finally leading her again She felt useful again finally. She carefully reached around the altar careful not to disturb or touch anything.

Adama came over and watched her, careful not to interrupt. He wondered if she was having another vision or some sort of divine inspiration. He didn't want to believe in any of this. But here he was standing underground in the remains of what was obviously the tomb of legends.

"Madam President." he called softly.

Roslin looked at him. "Here." she pointed carefully to a small inlaid carving at the back of the altar. At first Adama didn't see what she meant. He looked at her confused.

"It's a carving within a carving. Turn your head so you look at it from about 90 degrees then focus your eyes from the left side not the right." she directed Adama.

He looked confused but did as she asked careful not to touch the altar in anyway.

"Holy Frak!" he exclaimed softly. She was right there were two pictures within the carving. The carving showed the picture of Apollo with the demon. The carving was intertwined by the other more obvious picture depicting the Lords of Kobol reigning over the thirteen tribes. Apollo was holding the arrow which pointed directly to the symbol for the tribe representing Caprica.

"Here." Roslin said tracing the arrow down to the emblem for Caprica. "This points to the key to the entrance."

"Apollo said the arrow was the key and it would open a lock." Adama argued confused what Roslin was showing him.

"Yes," she agreed. "but not literally I think. The Gods sent him a vision of the arrow as the key. And it is. It points to how we open the chamber." Roslin was certain.

"The Gods often talk in riddles and allegory." She explained to Adama. "Lee's mind interpreted what they were showing him to the best of his human understanding." Roslin reached for the emblem for Caprica and placed her hand on it pushed.


	81. Lesser demons 2b

She jumped back slightly from fear as the carving gave inward. Nothing happened. Apollo and Starbuck came over and watched in silence waiting for whatever Roslin expected to happen to occur.

Nothing. "Frak. This was the spot " she was sure Roslin went to reach around again Apollo followed her hand with his eyes. He saw the carving of the demon and Apollo. The arrow pointed off toward the wall near the altar they had laid Elosha.

"Starbuck give me the arrow." Apollo demanded.

Kara handed him the arrow and then watched as he searched around Elosha's altar looking for where the arrow would fit. He was certain the arrow unlocked the room. It also was a simple lock and the altar pointed the way to the entrance. But the door itself was unlocked with the arrow. He was certain beyond a doubt.

Apollo looked over at Roslin. "Madam President point to the level the arrow in the carving points toward near Elosha's altar." He commanded.

"Try about three feet up slightly to the left of the altar." She answered. "There's a straight unobstructed line to the back wall at that level."

Apollo ans Starbuck scanned the wall closely, but saw nothing. On a hunch Roslin pushed the carving in again.

Suddenly Kara saw a slight seam in the wall. Had it been there before she wondered? She motioned for Lee who came over and looked at it. This was it he was sure.

The seam had a barely noticeable indentation up at the top of the crack. He took the arrow and placed it along the seam as everyone watched silently. He motioned Kara away from the crack and then carefully pushed the arrow into the crack waiting to see what would happen.


	82. The First Chamber

Lee jumped back slightly when the arrow sunk into the groove. For a few seconds Lee just stared at the arrow. Nothing happened. Kara and Sharon moved toward him. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound near Elosha's altar. Adama grabbed Roslin and pulled her out of the way as the altar slowly slid back and downward into the floor.

From the floor of the chamber there appeared an opening into the ground.

""Boomer get me a light over here now." Adama ordered as he peered down the dark opening. The room illuminated the opening just slightly. Adama could see the beginning of what looked like an old staircase.

Boomer came over and handed him a light. They peered down the hole with others behind them looking over their shoulders. The stairs seemed to wind downward almost endlessly. Adama could not see the bottom of the stair case.

Lee peered over his father and inhaled sharply. This was it. This was the first chamber the entrance into his chambers. Funny how he thought of them as his chambers. He knew what he would find at the end, but the details on the way were foggy. He knew they had to go down and far down by the look of the chamber.

This chamber would be huge. He had a sudden flash. They had to find the Veil of Athena. Everything counted next on the tears of Athena.. He was racking his memory when Kara came up and started for the entrance to the staircase. She grabbed a light from her sack and turned it on and placed her foot on the first step.

She looked back. "Uh.. Apollo any idea about this?"

Adama went to draw her back. Lee nodded her forward. "This is it." He said certainly.

He looked at his father. "We'll need the arrow. You all start down and I'll grab the arrow and follow you." Without waiting for an answer Lee went over to the wall to retrieve the arrow.

Adama motioned for everyone to head toward the staircase. Slowly Roslin and the others followed Starbuck down the first few steps into the darkness.

Suddenly the room shook violently overhead. Chunks of the ceiling starting coming down on them.

"What the frak is that?" Adama asked as he steadied himself on the staircase.

Boomer suddenly got a flash a very urgent one in her head from the Cylon God. It said run run like hell.

"Move now move! Get going down now Starbuck!" Boomer yelled at them. Trying to hurry them down the stairs.

"Boomer what the hell..." Starbuck fired back.

"They're coming. The Cylons are coming get the hell out of here now! She ordered.

Lee grabbed the arrow and immediately ran for the stairs as he saw part of the ceiling open up in the chamber of the caretakers of Athena's tomb.

He ran just as he saw a centurion reach down to pull some of the ceiling away. Apollo reached the staircase just as Elosha's altar starting sliding back into place over the entrance to the first chamber.

Starbuck and the others ran down the stairs as fast as they could manage. Apollo looked back and saw roving red light peer down the staircase. He heard a metallic clank as he saw the arm of the centurian take aim at him.


	83. The First Chamber 2

"GO ! GO!" Apollo screamed.

Bullets ricocheted off the walls. Apollo laid himself as flat as possible as he heard Elosha's tomb grind back into place. There was a horrible metallic crunching as the top half of the centurion bounced down the steps.

"Watch out below!" Boomer yelled as the centurion fell on them.

After what seemed like hours there was a silence. "Everyone here?" Adama called.

Apollo, Boomer, Roslin and everyone called out one by one. "Starbuck!" Adama called hearing nothing from her. "Starbuck, answer me now."

A muffled "Here, sir" came from below them. "I could use some help here now." She stressed

Boomer shone a light downwards. She could just make out Kara.

She laid across the steps. She was barely holding on to the edge. The centurion had nearly knocked her off the staircase. Boomer and Adama went running as they realized Kara was in danger of falling further down what looked like a bottomless hole. Quickly they both grabbed her shoulders and pulled her quickly up on the stairs with them.

She screamed in pain as they pulled her up. "Kara?" Bill Adama asked worried as she was huddled beneath him.

"My shoulder popped when that frakking tin can hit me." She hissed through her teeth.

Apollo and the others quickly made their way down the stairs toward Kara.

Adama waited until both Boomer and Apollo were next to him.

"Hold her" He ordered. "Sorry Kara this is going to hurt. I have to get the arm in the joint. It will be quick." He promised.

Kara nodded through gritted teeth. "Do it ."

Kara looked at Lee. "Here squeeze or do whatever you need to do." He offered his one hand to her while he held her with his other arm.

Boomer got below her and grabbed on, so Kara couldn't fight while Adama fixed he arm.

"Now!" Adama said and quickly moved Starbuck's arm back into her socket.

"Ahhh! Frak that hurts!" She screamed as she felt her arm move back in place. "Gods damn!" She yelled as she slumped against Lee panting from the pain. At least it was over, she could tell the instant her arm slid back into place.

"Kara?" Adama asked as he watched her against Lee. He could already tell that her arm was back in place by her reaction.

"Fine, sir." She said as she looked at him.

She started to rise on her arm when Adama halted her.

"Boomer you take lead. Apollo stay with her. Kara, keep that arm down and at your side for now. I don't have anything to sling it with, and I don't want it popping out on you again. Make sure you keep it as still as possible. I'll sling it when we get a chance." Adama ordered as he motioned Boomer to the front and started behind her with the President next to him.

They fell into place and everyone started as quickly as possible down the staircase. As they moved down they could finally start to see light coming from down below them. They moved quickly downward until they reached what appeared to


End file.
